PARADISE LOVE
by Purple Asachan
Summary: Chapter 9 spesial chapter All chara numpuk disini jadi satu dengan beberapa ending story. Nggak pandai bikin summary, silahkan baca sendiri. Yang jelas SasuNaru poreper dah.
1. Chapter 1

**PARADISE LOVE **

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE **

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 sma**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 sma**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Di atas sebuah bukit di kota Konoha—berdirilah sebuah bangunan sekolah yang mewah dan ternama bernama Konoha Gakuen. Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah SMA paling bergengsi dan elite. Banyak kalangan ternama dan kaya yang menyekolahkan anak-anaknya di Konoha Gakuen. Selain sekolah terelite—Konoha Gakuen juga mendidik murid-muridnya untuk mengembangkan bakat mereka dalam bidang art, seni musik, olahraga, dan bela diri.

Dijalanan menuju sekolah—terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan yang memakai jas biru muda dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam dan rok pendek berwarna sama, sedang berjalan santai dengan membawa tas sekolah mereka. Sebuah dasi biru tua silk menghiasi leher mereka. Kemeja putih terlihat di balik jas biru muda mereka. Itu adalah ciri khas seragam Konoha Gakuen.

Tak terkecuali seorang remaja berambut pirang cerah bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ia tengah berjalan santai menyusuri jalan berbukit menuju sekolah. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas ranselnya yang menggantung di bahunya. Hari ini adalah tahun pertamanya sebagai murid SMA Konoha Gakuen. Sebenarnya— Naruto tak pernah menyangka, ternyata hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini membuahkan hasil. Selama menjadi siswa SMP—Naruto bukan termasuk siswa yang cerdas tapi dia tidak bodoh hanya sedikit tidak paham. Tapi toh sekarang dia sudah berhasil membuktikan pada semua guru dan teman-temannya di SMP—jika dirinya bisa masuk di SMA Konoha dan mendapatkan posisi 10 besar. Awalnya ia dan semua orang yang meragukan kemampuannya—begitu terkejut dengan diterimanya dirinya di Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal sebagai sekolahnya anak-anak berIQ tinggi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Lalu mendongak ke atas, mengamati langit biru berawan di sana. Kedua iris biru saphirenya terlihat berseri-seri.

'_Ini seperti mimpi—semoga hari-hari ku akan menyenangkan'_

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu!" Teriak seseorang dari belakang Naruto dan otomatis membuatnya terkejut.

"Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah hampir dimulai—cepat pergilah ke aula" Perintahnya pada Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan megah dengan atap berbentuk dome.

"Ba..baik senpai" Segera Naruto bergegas menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh siswa yang menegurnya tadi.

"Huh! Judes sekali sih dia" Guman Naruto pelan.

15 menit kemudian—Naruto sudah sampai didalam aula besar Konoha Gakuen, ia sudah duduk dibangku paling depan bersama dengan beberapa siswa baru yang dikenalnya tadi. Tak lama acara pun dimulai dan suasana berubah hening dan serius. Dimulai dengan sambutan kepala sekolah yang lumayan panjang dan pidato panjang tentang beberapa peraturan sekolah yang wajib dipatuhi.

(Skip time)

Akhirnya upacara pemnerimaan siswa baru telah usai dan semua siswa baru telah menempati kelas-kelas masing-masing dilantai dua. Hari ini tidak ada mata pelajaran—jelas mereka masih baru jadi kegiatannya hanya mencatat jadwal pelajaran dan pengenalan wali kelas. Dan seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto—hari ini ia banyak mendapatkan teman dan sepertinya hari-harinya disekolah akan begitu menyenangkan.

Tapi benarkah hari-hari Naruto akan semenyenangkan dengan apa yang dibayangkannya? Mungkin begitu tapi mungkin juga tidak!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# Sebulan kemudian #**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 itu berarti sekolah akan mulai 30 menit lagi namun sepertinya waktu 30 menit itu tidak akan cukup untuk datang kesekolah tepat waktu untuk seorang siswa ceroboh seperti dia

"HUAAAAA! AKU TELAT TELAT...! Hos hos hos!"

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya cukup kencang bahkan saat mencapai jalan yang menurun. Gerbang sekolah tinggal 5 meter lagi. Beruntung baginya satpam penjaga gerbang belum menutup pintu gerbang sekolah saat Naruto tiba di sana. Segera saja ia melesatkan sepedanya masuk ke dalam area Konoha Gakuen.

Wuss!.

Seorang satpam penjaga gerbang yang melihat Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan kecepatan kilat—segera membuka gerbang sekolah dengan cepat yang hampir saja ditutup olehnya.

"Bocah kuning itu selalu menggunakan sepedanya ke sekolah," Gumam sang satpam yang memperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi.

"Padahal—siswa lain selalu menggunakan mobil-mobil mewah mereka ke sekolah. Merakyat sekali dia."

Saat sudah berada di area parkir sekolah, ia melihat beberapa mobil-mobil mewah berjejer dengan rapi—ada juga beberapa motor sport yang terparkir disamping mobil-mobil mewah.

Maklum saja Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah SMA paling bergengsi dan elit di Jepang. Jadi jangan heran jika sebagian murid Konoha menjadikan mobil dan motor sebagai tunggangannya kesekolah. Sementara Naruto—ia lebih memilih naik sepeda kesekolah, menurutnya naik sepeda lebih menyehatkan dan sekalian berolahraga di pagi hari.

"Naruto!" Teriak seseorang memanggil nama sang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Lee—ohayou" Sapa Naruto ramah pada sahabatnya—Rock Lee. Lee adalah anak dari pengusaha besar di Cina, sekarang ini—ia tinggal di Konoha bersama pamannya.

"Seperti biasa—kau selalu menggunakan sepeda butut mu kesekolah, kau tahu—beberapa siswa disini sedang membicarakan mu. Bahkan—mereka menduga, kau adalah siswa dari kalangan kebawah, ku dengar—murid-murid disini tidak terlalu suka dengan siswa miskin. Mangkanya banyak murid-murid dari kalangan tidak mampu yang sebagian sudah keluar dari Konoha Gakuen" Lee sedikit menyenggol bahu Naruto dan menunjukkan beberapa murid Konoha Gakuen yang memeperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan sinis.

"Biarkan saja mereka— aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang aku bisa bersekolah dengan tenang dan mereka tidak mengganggu ku" Naruto menarik tangan Lee dan membawanya memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Dasar kau ini—padahal anak dari kepala kepolisian yang kekayaannya bisa menandingi klan Uchiha, tapi sok merakyat. Mereka jadi salah mengira—kalau kau adalah siswa miskin" Gerutu Lee pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hey! Ayah ku tidak sekaya itu, lagi pula—kenapa kau samakan keluarga kami dengan klan Uchiha. Level kami sangat jauh. Dan jangan bicarakan tentang ayah ku, aku benci dia" Kata Naruto sambil sedikit marah dan tidak terima dengan Ucapan Lee yang menyinggung soal ayahnya.

Memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya, hanya Leelah yang tahu sejak awal—jika Naruto putra dari Namikaze Minato. Dulu Minato adalah rekan bisnis ayah Lee, namun karena sesuatu hal—akhirnya Minato memilih menjadi polisi dan kini menjabat sebagai kepala polisi di kota Konoha. Sementara Naruto—ia memilih memakai marga ibunya 'Uzumaki' dan menyembunyikan jadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang ini Naruto tinggal bersama Umino Iruka—adik angkat dari mendiang ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto sangat membenci ayahnya, karena menurutnya—Ibunya meninggal karena kesalahan Minato yang telah menelantarkan mereka. Tapi meski Naruto benci ayahnya—bukan berarti ia tidak sayang pada ayahnya. Sepertinya kadar kebenciannya pada Minato mulai sedikit berkurang.

"Kyaa—Uchiha-senpai!"

Terdengar kegaduhan di lantai atas saat seorang remaja tinggi dan tampan berjalan menaiki tangga lantai dua dengan angkuh dan dingin. Dan dibelakangnya ada dua remaja yang tampangnya tak kalah keren dengan remaja emo didepan mereka.

"Nara-senpai, Hyuga-senpai kyaaaa!"

Mendengar kegaduhan dilantai dua—Naruto dan Lee mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihat tiga pangeran sekolah yang berjalan dengan angkuh sambil melewati beberapa siswa yang berjejer rapi. Tak mau kalah dengan siswa yang di lantai atas—beberapa siswa di lantai bawahpun tak kalah histerisnya.

"Pesona dan ketenaran Flower Paradise memang tak pernah ada habisnya, aku jadi iri dengan mereka" Kata Lee sambil menatap kagum kearah Flower Paradise.

"Flower paradise apaan—nama dan kelakuannya sama sekali tidak sesuai, cocoknya sih—mereka dinamakan bunga bangkai paradise. Itu sangat cocok dengan kelakuan mereka yang suka berbuat onar" Gerutu Naruto sambil menaiki tangga dilantai dua dan meningggalkan Lee yang masih berdiam diri sambil menatap kagum kearah ketiga remaja tampan di lantai atas.

Sedikit penjelasan tentang apa itu Flower Paradise—siapa sih yang tidak tahu nama itu, bahkan nama itu sudah populer dan kepopulerannya menyamai kepopuleran arti-artis yang sedang tenar saat ini.

Flower Paradise adalah nama bagi sekumpulan remaja tampan yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, terdiri dari tiga orang remaja. Mereka bertiga adalah anak-anak dari kalangan elite dan terkenal. Bukan hanya kekayaan dan ketampanan yang mereka punya tapi juga ketiga remaja ini mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata. Tak heran jika banyak murid-murid di Konoha Gakuen yang mengidolakan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke—Leader dari Flower Paradise atau bisa disebut, Black Rose. Sesuai namanya—Sasuke mempunyai mata hitam kelam dan rambut berwarna senada dengan matanya. Meski Black Rose digambarkan mempunyai keindahan yang luar biasa namun berhati-hatilah—Bunga cantik ini juga mempunyai duri yang siap melukai siapa saja yang coba-coba menyentuhnya. Sama seperti Sasuke—meski terlihat sangat kalem dan cenderung mempunyai sifat yang acuh, namun siapa sangka—jika Sasuke sanggup melukai siapapun yang dengan berani mengusik ketentramannya. Tidak peduli itu wanita atau pria, tua-muda sekalipun—Sasuke akan menghajarnya sampai puas, korbannya matipun—Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli. Asalkan moodnya kembali seperti semula—berbuat sadis pun akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan ketentramannya kembali. Perlu diketahui—Sasuke mempunyai kekuatan tangan yang sekuat monster—tak heran jika Sasuke dijuliki si tangan besi dari Konoha. Sadis sekali!.

Hyuga Neji—si Lili putih, mungkin karena memiliki warna mata silver yang indah dan cenderung menyukai putih, mangkanya banyak yang menjulikinya dengan nama itu. Sama seperti Sasuke—Neji juga seorang yang acuh dan tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Meski tidak sesadis Sasuke—namun jangan salah, Neji adalah pemegang sabuk hitam. Sudah beberapa kali Neji menjuarai berbagai turnamen Judo, baik itu dipertandingan nasional maupun international. Bukan hanya Judo saja—Neji juga pandai berkelahi jika dalam keadaan terdesak dan benar-benar kepepet tentunya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang memang doyan berkelahi jika moodnya sedang jelek.

Terakhir—Nara Shikamaru, sang Bunga Cattleya. Bunga ini biasanya digambarkan dengan pesona dewasa dan ketenangan—sama seperti Shikamaru yang mempunyai sifat tenang dan tidak mudah terpancing emosinya. Dan dia mempunyai aura yang lebih dewasa dari pada Sasuke dan Neji. Meski bersifat sangat tenang—Shikamaru juga mempunyai kemampuan bertarung selevel dengan Sasuke dan Neji, jadi jangan terkecoh dengan sifat tenangnnya.

Kembali pada Naruto—saat ini ia sudah berada dilantai dua. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa kerumunan siswa yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan—masih mengerubungi Flower Paradise.

'_Mereka itu seperti tidak ada kerjaan—apa tidak bosan, setiap pagi meneriaki dan menunggu Flower paradise seperti itu. Mereka seperti penjilat—menjijikkan!' _

Tidak mau ambil pusing dan berlama-lama—Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kelasnya, beruntung letak kelasnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dengan santai dan tanpa beban—Naruto sedikit bersenandung pelan, sepertinya ia benar-benar menikmati masa-masa SMAnya dengan gembira. Asalkan ia tidak berurusan dengan Flower Paradise—dijamin kehidupannya disekolah akan baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke-senpai tolong terimalah cintaku" Dengan membawa seloyang cake besar dengan banyak krim chocolate diatasnya—seorang gadis bertubuh tambun tiba-tiba berlari tepat kearah Naruto sambil berteriak kencang. Naruto yang terkejut dan tak sempat menghindar—akhirnya malah tertabrak gadis itu dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras diatas lantai, sementara gadis tambun tersebut juga ikut terjungkal—tepat diatas badan Naruto yang tergencet diantara kerasnya lantai dan berat tubuh gadis itu.

"Ittai" Ringis mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Mi..minggir, sesak" Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh gadis tambun itu dan mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Ma..maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak sengaja" Kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Lho! Mana cake ku tadi?" Sadar cake yang tadi dibawanya hilang—seketika gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto, dan otomatis Naruto kembali terjungkal ke lantai dengan pantat terlebih dahulu.

"Ittai~" Ringis Naruto lagi sambil memegangi pantatnya. Gadis itu masih mencari cakenya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kebeberapa arah. Namun betapa terkejutnya saat beberapa murid yang tadinya mengerubungi Sasuke CS—tiba-tiba menatap gadis tambun itu dengan pandangan menusuk, perlahan beberapa murid yang berkerumun tadi sedikit menepi dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat melihat seragam Sasuke yang belepotan cake dengan krim chocolate.

Sementara itu Sasuke terlihat sedang terbakar emosi—selama hidupnya, tidak pernah ia dipermalukan didepan umum seperti ini. Dengan geram—Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!" Teriak Sasuke marah sambil mendelik kearah gadis tambun itu dan Naruto yang masih duduk di lantai dengan memegangi pantatnya yang sakit.

"!" Melihat Sasuke begitu menakutkan, gadis itu gemetaran dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi—segera saja ia mencari cara dan alasan agar bisa selamat dari amukan Sasuke.

Ting!

Sebuah ide licik muncul saat melihat Naruto yang masih mengaduh kesakitan di lantai dan tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"A...aku melihatnya—Dia!" Tunjuk gadis tambun itu pada Naruto dan seketika semua murid yang berkumpul tadi—memandang kearah Naruto.

Meresa ditunjuk oleh gadis tambun itu—Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan sedikit tidak mengerti saat ia melihat beberapa orang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang menusuk.

"Dia yang melempar Sasuke-senpai dengan Cake itu, beruntung tadi aku cepat-cepat menangkapnya saat ia mencoba untuk lari!" Sambil berkata lantang—gadis itu menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan menyeret Naruto kedepan kerumunan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan" Elak Naruto sambil menyentak tangan gadis tambun itu.

Sing!

Terlambat—semua orang sudah memandangnya dengan tajam dan menusuk, seakan-akan memang Narutolah yang melakukannya.

"Bu..bukan aku" Sekeras apapun Naruto mengelak—tetap saja tidak ada yang percaya, kerena bagi mereka saat ini—siapa saja yang melukai 'bunga cantik mereka' maka—MATILAH KAU SEKARANG!.

Glup.

Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan yang dingin dan ada aura hitam dibelakangnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah—Naruto selangkah demi selangkah mundur kebelakang dan sialnya punggungnya membentur tembok. Merasa terpojok Naruto memejamkan matanya erat saat Sasuke sudah berada didepannya dengan aura gelap yang muncul disekililingnya. Tubuh kecil Naruto terlihat benar-benar bukan tandingan tubuh kekar Sasuke .

Gereb

"Kau—yang melakukannya" Desis Sasuke sambil mencengkram rahang bawah Naruto dengan kuat, merasa kesakitan dan takut—Naruto semakin memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Naruto yang diam—Sasuke semakin marah dan seketika mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk memukul wajah Naruto.

"Buhan akhu" Ucap Naruto tak jelas, karena cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang membuatnya susah bicara.

"Apa? BICARA YANG JELAS DASAR BERENGSEK" Tanpa babibu—Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya tepat kearah Naruto, namun saat kepalan tangan Sasuke hanya berjarak 5 meter dari wajah Naruto—tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tangannya. Semua murid berubah menjadi tegang saat melihat peristiwa itu, selama ini tidak ada yang berani menghentikan aksi Sasuke.

"Hentikan—Uchiha-sama," Kata orang itu sambil masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah belakang dengan geram—ia tahu pemilik suara berat itu. Hatake Kakashi—kepala pelayan sekaligus orang kepercayaan di keluarga Uchiha, di Konoha Gakuen—dia juga berekerja sebagai guru etika. Sedikit menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya—Sasuke melepaskan Naruto namun masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti—temui aku di lapangan basket, jangan coba-coba untuk kabur—MENGERTI!" Gertak Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi dan diikuti oleh Neji dan Shikamaru dibelakangnya . Melihat Sasuke pergi dan melepaskannya—tubuh Naruto mereosot kebawah, kakinya lemas karena ketakutan.

'_Matilah aku sekarang'_

Saat berpapasan dengan Kakashi—Sasuke dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Kakashi sambil menatapnya tajam, sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya. Sudah dua tahun ini—Kakashi ditugaskan Fugaku untuk mengawasi Sasuke dilingkungan sekolah maupun di rumah, sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi—tingkah Sasuke yang kelewat brutal membuat Fugaku pusing. Untuk mengontrol kelakuan Sasuke yang kelewat batas dan terkesan sadis—Kakashi harus ekstra mengawasi Sasuke dan tak segan untuk menghentikannya meski dengan kekerasan.

"Sedang apa kalian—cepat masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing, sebentar lagi bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi" Komando Kakashi sambil menggiring semua murid untuk pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang dengan gerakan lemas juga pergi menuju kelasnya. Saat Kakashi berpapasan dengan Naruto—ia merasa familiar dengan wajah Naruto yang begitu tidak asing dengan seseorang.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah itu dan rambut kuning itu seperti..." Kakashi sedikit berpikir sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Merasa mendapatkan ingatannya—Kakashi menganggkat sebelah alisnya.

"Namikaze-san?," Gumamnya pelan. Sedikit menyeringai—Kakashi memandangi Naruto dari belakang, kemudian ia mengambil poselnya didalam saku celananya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang.

"Sudah kutemukan kau—Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya, Namikaze Naruto. Ini akan jadi semakin menarik"

Tbc.

Maaf ffnya agak sedikit berantakan,,,

OK sampai jumpa di chapter depan jangan lupa reviewnya...BABY~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**PARADISE LOVE **

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE **

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 sma**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 sma**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

Saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Semua siswa-siswa Konoha sudah meninggalkan kelas mereka sejak tadi, namun mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Terlihat semua murid Konoha Gakuen sedang memadati lapangan basket—wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius dan terlihat sangat tegang saat melihat salah seorang siswa yang berlutut didepan seorang pemuda Reven, ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan banyak luka dan darah diwajahnya.

"Sudah ku katakan—JANGAN PERNAH MEMERINTAH KU!" teriak Sasuke keras sambil menunduk kearah seorang siswa didepannya.

"Apa tidak ada yang memberi tahu mu—jika aku tidak suka diperintah, dan atas dasar apa kau membanting Ipod kesayangan ku" Sasuke menarik rambut siswa itu sampai mendongak keatas.

"Ma..maaf" gumamnya lirih sambil merintih menahan sakit. Kalau saja ketua OSIS itu meminta maaf lebih cepat—mungkin nasibnya tidak akan begini. Mungkin kalian bingung dengan keadaan ketua OSIS ini, baiklah kita flashback sebentar.

Beberapa jam sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi—Sasuke sedang asik mendengarkan musik didalam perpustakaan sendiarian, sudah jadi kebiasaanya jika sudah bosan dengan pelajaran di kelasnya—maka ia akan mengembalikan moodnya yang buruk dengan mendengarkan musik di Ipodnya dan menyendiri di perpustakaan sambil mendengarkan musik. Sedang asik-asiknya Sasuke mendengarkan musik—tiba-tiba seorang siswa dengan lambang OSIS datang dengan tidak sopannya dihadapan Sasuke. Ia sedang memperingatkan Sasuke agar kembali kedalam kelasnya dan tidak berbuat onar lagi. Namun dasar Sasuke yang bebal, ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan kata-kata sang ketua OSIS.

Tidak mau menyerah—sang ketua OSIS mengambil Ipod Sasuke dan membantingnya keras, ia tak peduli lagi dengan status Sasuke sebagai orang yang paling ditakuti disekolah ini. Sebagai ketua OSIS—harusnya ia dihormati dan bukan diacuhkan. Ia dengan berani memerintah Sasuke untuk kembali kedalam kelas.

Selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membentak ataupun menasehati Sasuke selama ia berada di Konoha Gakuen, apa lagi memerintahnya. Melihat Ipod kesayangannya dibanting dengan keras dan hancur dan diperintah seperti itu—kemarahan Sasuke sudah mencapai puncak. Sasuke memukul tepat ke wajah sang ketua OSIS dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, emosinya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Dengan brutal ia terus memukul wajah sang ketua OSIS hingga menimbulkan suara retakan.

15 menit kemudian bel berbunyi tanda berakhirnya aktifitas sekolah, namun semua siswa Konoha Gakuen tidak lekas pulang karena mendengar kabar jika ketua OSIS mereka sedang berada dilapangan basket dengan kondisi babak belur. Tanpa membuang waktu, para murid-murid Konoha Gakuen segera menuju lapangan basket. Dan disana sudah ada Neji dan Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan angkuh disamping tiang ring basket sambil memandang dingin ketengah lapangan basket, sedangkan Sasuke—jangan ditanya, dia sejak tadi ada didepan ketua OSIS yang babak belur sambil masih menganiayanya. Bahkan dengan sadis—Sasuke sampai tega menendang kepala ketua OSIS dengan keras dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Sudah dipastikan nasib ketua OSIS itu akan tamat ditangan Sasuke hari ini juga. Sungguh kasihan nasib sang ketua OSIS.

"Cih! AKU TIDAK BUTUH MAAF MU, BRENGSEK!"

Buag.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu—Naruto sedang berjalan dengan gontai menuju lapangan basket, ia sama sekali tak mengira jika hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini juga. Bagaimana tidak—jika sudah berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke sedikit saja maka bisa dipastikan hidup mu akan berakhir.

"Huff" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sebenarnya bisa saja ia kabur dari hukuman Sasuke tapi tidak dilakukannya. Karena menurutnya—kejadian tadi pagi bukan kesalahannya, dan dia harus menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

'_Apapun yang terjadi—aku harus menjelaskan pada si Uchiha itu'_

Saat Naruto sudah berada dekat dengan lapangan basket—tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gaduh dari sana.

"Ribut sekali?" dengan bingung Naruto bergegas menuju lapangan basket, tidak lama—Naruto sudah berada di area luar lapangan basket. Disana ia bertemu dengan Lee dan segera menghampirinya.

"Lee—ada apasih?" Naruto sedikit menepuk pundak Lee pelan sambil dia celingukan melihat beberapa siswa yang tampak begitu serius melihat kearah tengah lapangan.

"Na..Naruto Ga..gawat" gagap Lee sambil menunjukkan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tanpa berkata banyak—Lee menunjuk kearah lapangan basket yang dipenuhi dengan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen. Merasa masih tidak mengerti—Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ke..ketua OSIS—dia sedang dalam masalah besar" Lee menunjuk kearah lapangan basket.

"APA!" teriak Naruto terkejut. Tanpa banyak berpikir—dia langsung melesat kearah kerumunan siswa. Ditengah lapangan—dia bisa melihat seorang siswa dengan rambut kuning panjang sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan banyak luka diwajahnya.

"Cih! AKU TIDAK BUTUH MAAF MU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke geram sambil menendang perut ketua OSIS itu berkali-kali dengan keras, hingga korbannya sampai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan emosi, seperti ada dorongan—Naruto tiba-tiba berlari ketengah lapangan dan menerjang Sasuke dengan menendangnya.

Buugh.

Mendapat serangan tiba-tiba—tubuh Sasuke terhuyung beruntung dia tidak sampai jatuh tersungkur, semua siswa yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi semakin tegang saat dengan beraninya Naruto menendang Sasuke. Bahkan Shikamaru dan Neji juga ikut terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang sudah emosi berat.

Naruto mendekati ketua OSIS itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia—saat melihat darah kental keluar dari mulut sang ketua OSIS. Naruto sedikit berjongkok dan meraih kepala ketua OSIS itu.

"Dei-nii" panggil Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pipi ketua OSIS itu yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupunya—namanya adalah Namikaze Deidara.

"BERANINYA KAU" kini giliran Sasuke yang dengan tiba-tiba menendang Naruto hingga ia tersungkur, beruntung ia menahan kepala Deidara dengan tangannya dan membuat kepala kakaknya tidak membentur tanah.

"Sial" Naruto memandang sengit kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke juga balik memandang Naruto tak kalah sengit dan tak lama mereka saling baku hantam, kekuatan bertarung mereka benar-benar seimbang dan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke saling hajar menghajar—Neji dan Shikamaru hanya melihat dengan santai ditempatnya.

"Neji—apa perlu kita hentikan Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik—bocah kuning itu memiliki kemampuan setara dengan Sasuke, sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak mendapatkan lawan seimbang. Catat..catat..catat" gumam Neji tidak nyambung, kemudian dirinya mengeluarkan buku kecil beserta sebuah pena gantung yang sejak tadi dipakainya, ia seperti menulis sesuatu dan tidak menghiraukan Shikamaru.

"Kumat deh—penyakit analisa tak bergunanya" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Diam kau rusa" Neji sedikit mendelik kearah Shikamaru dan kembali menulis dicatatan kecilnya, mendengar dirinya disebut rusa—dengan iseng Shikamaru menyenggol lengan Neji dan alhasil membuat coretan panjang dicatatannya.

"Grr" geram Neji sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru—sementara Shikamaru, ia malah bersiul santai dan merasa tidak bersalah. Akhirnya mereka malah ikut bertengkar dengan konyolnya.

Kembali pada Sasuke dan Naruto—mereka berdua terlihat terengah-engah dengan banyak luka lebam disekitar wajah mereka, meski terlihat kelelahan—mereka berdua sama sekali tak ada yang mau mengalah bahkan keduanya kini kembali saling adu kekuatan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka akan seperti ini, sepertinya mereka berdua masih punya stok energi yang banyak untuk saling membunuh setelah ini.

"Hebat juga kau hah..hah—Dobe" Sasuke mengelap darah disudut bibirnya sambil masih mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu—TEME" dengan tiba-tiba—Naruto kembali meninju pipi Sasuke namun sayang Sasuke bisa menghindar. Kini giliran Sasuke yang akan meninju wajah Naruto namun kembali—Naruto juga bisa menghindar. Dengan mata yang agak sedikit sayu dan pandangan mereka yang mulai tidak fokus—akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto tumbang. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan setelah hampir setengah jam saling serang dan membuang energi mereka dengan percuma.

Melihat Sasuke yang tumbang—Neji dan Shikamaru yang tadinya saling jambak menjambak rambut akhirnya menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka dan menghampiri sahabatnya beserta Naruto.

"Ya tuhan!" kaget Shikamaru saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang babak belur, seumur hidupnya—tidak pernah ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kalau seperti ini—Sasuke terlihat seperti zombi, mengerikan" bisik Neji pada Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat keadaan Sasuke, setuju dengan Neji—Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada Sasuke yang tak bergerak.

"Semoga kau diterima disisinya" kata Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"HEY AKU BELUM MATI—BAKA!" tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari kubur (?), dan menendang kedua sahabatnya bergantian menuju neraka (lho?).

"Huuh!" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sesaat dan mencoba untuk bangkit—namun ia urungkan, sesaat ia melihat kearah tubuh Naruto yang masih pingsan tak bergerak. Sasuke sedikit merengut, ia benar-benar tak percaya jika ada seorang siswa Konoha Gakuen yang mampu menandingi kemampuan beladirinya.

Tak lama datanglah Kakashi beserta beberapa guru yang membubarkan semua siswa Konoha Gakuen yang masih berada diluar lapangan basket, setelah semua siswa pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket—Kakashi mendekat kearah Sasuke. Disana Kakashi melihat Naruto juga Deidara yang masih terkapar tak berdaya, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang kelewat batas dan membuat dua siswa Konoha itu pingsan dengan banyak luka diwajah dan tubuh mereka.

Sementara itu—Sasuke sudah berdiri dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempatnya semula, namun sayang Kakashi menahannya.

"Kali ini—apa alasan mu melakukan semua ini? Apa keran mood yang buruk lagi?" tergur Kakashi dengan dingin dihadapan Sasuke.

"Cih! Bukan urusan mu" jawab Sasuke tak kalah dingin dan berniat meninggalkan Kakashi namun kembali ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku—jadi semua yang kau lakukan adalah urusan ku juga" tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sasuke—Kakashi menarik kerah bajunya.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR—BERENGSEK!" dengan geram Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya kearah Kakashi namun sayang Kakashi dengan gesit menangkap tangan Sasuke dan seketika langsung menampar pipi kiri Sasuke.

Plaak!

Sejenak suana menjadi hening—tanpa ada yang berbicara satupun, hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar saat ini. Namun tanpa mereka sadari—sejak tadi Naruto yang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah sadar dari pingsannya, tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke ditampar oleh Kakashi.

"Kau tahu—aku mempunyai tanggung jawab penuh padamu, jadi aku berhak ikut campur" kata Kakashi marah sambil menarik paksa lengan Sasuke, namun seketika Sasuke langsung menyentak tangan Kakashi dengan keras.

"Tanggung jawab penuh katamu—" Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Orang tuaku?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Kakashi dengan tidak sopan.

"Aku wali mu, Fugaku-sama sudah menyerahkan mu padaku. Sekarang aku lah orang tuamu" Kakashi dengan kasar menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH WALI SEPERTI MU ATAU ORANG TUA MACAM FUGAKU" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Kakashi. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sedang menahan airmatanya.

"Ayah mu sangat menghawatirkanmu—Sasuke, dia sangat sedih melihat kelakuanmu saat ini. Jadi berhentilah berbuat onar" Kakashi menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan namun segera ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Fugaku bukan ayah ku—dia itu.." guman Sasuke lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kakashi dan Naruto yang masih duduk diam.

"DIA ITU PEMBUNUH—DIA SUDAH MEMBUNUH IBUKU" teriak Sasuke frustasi didepan Kakashi yang kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menyebut Fugaku—kakak angkatnya dengan sebutan pembunuh. Sama seperti Kakashi—Naruto juga sama terkejutnya.

'_Ternyata dia sama seperti ku'_

"Kau salah Sasuke.." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"PEMBUNUH SEPERTI DIA—HARUSNYA MATI SAJA"

Plak.

Kali ini Kakashi menampar keras pipi kanan Sasuke hingga menimbulkan luka sobek dan sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kakashi benar-benar tidak dapat menahan emosinya, ada tatapan sedih dan terluka diwajahnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal keji seperti itu, jika Fugaku berada ditempat ini dan mendengar ucapan putra keduanya—sudah dipastikan jika kakak angkatanya akan terluka sama sepertinya. Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah Kakashi melihat kearah telapak tangannya yang memerah. Ia menyesal, sangat-sangat menyesal—namun Kakashi menahan perasaan itu.

Naruto dapat melihat wajah Kakashi yang penuh penyesalan dan terluka, ia bahkan melihat ada genangan air mata yang siap meluncur—namun Kakashi berusaha menahannya.

'_Apakah dulu—paman Iruka juga seperti ini, waktu aku—juga bilang..' _

Naruto menunduk sedih, ada perasaan bersalah saat ia mengingat bagaimana pamannya—Umino Iruka menjelaskan padanya, jika kematian ibunya bukan karena kesalahan ayahnya.

'_Ayah ku seorang pembunuh—pasti paman Iruka, sama terlukanya dengan Kakashi-sensei saat itu'_

Samar-samar—Naruto mendengar seperti ada isakan lirih, dan sepertinya itu berasal dari Sasuke. Beruntung lapangan itu sudah sepi, hanya ada Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto. Sementara Deidara masih belum sadarkan diri, bagi Naruto saat ini—jarang sekali melihat Sasuke yang terkenal sadis bisa menangis terisak seperti ini. Mungkin akan jadi berita besar jika kejadian ini tersebar.

Kembali pada Kakashi—ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berusaha menahan segala rasa kasihan maupun bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Fugaku-sama—jadi jaga ucapanmu, asal kau tahu selama ini dia sangat menderita karenamu—Sasuke" kata Kakashi dingin, kemudian ia berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Tak lama datanglah beberapa petugas medis mereka membawa Deidara dan meninggalkan Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke.

**(PS: karena petugas medisnya hanya membawa satu tandu jadi Deidara duluan yang dibawa kerumah sakit, Sasuke dan Kakashi belum sadar ada Naruto tak jauh dari tempat mereka)**

"Ibumu disurga—pasti akan kecewa melihat kelakuan anaknya seperti ini" setelah mengatakan itu—Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkejut dengan ucapan Kakashi. Sebelum Kakashi meninggalkan Sasuke—Naruto sempat melihat ada aliran bening yang turun dari mata Kakashi.

'_Kakashi-sensei—menangis'_

Sesaat menjadi hening—hanya suara isakan tangis Sasuke yang terdengar, dari bawah—Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang meredam tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau boleh tertawa sekarang" suara Sasuke bergetar menahan tangis, sepertinya dia sudah sadar jika sejak tadi Naruto mendengar pembicaraanya dengan Kakashi. Terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke—Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia seperti melihat masa lalunya, saat dimana dia sama seperti Sasuke. Menyalahkan kematian ibunya pada ayahnya, semua orang mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi—tapi dia malah menutup telinganya dan hatinya. Dan terus membiarkan dirinya menyalahkan ayahnya atas kematian Ibunya.

"Aku—" guman Naruto pelan namun masih bisa didegar oleh Sasuke.

"Juga benci ayahku—bahkan menyalahkannya saat ibu ku meninggal, dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya bahkan tidak memperdulikannya selama empat tahun"

Terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto—Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraa Naruto saat ini.

"Mendengar ucapan Kakashi-sensei—aku berpikir, apakah ayah juga terluka karena aku yang terus menyelahkannya atas kematian ibu" suara Naruto mulai bergetar—tiba-tiba ada genangan air mata muncul dipelupuk matanya.

"Selama ini—ternyata aku jahat terhadap ayah hiks" Naruto menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikannya diantara lutut dan tangannya.

'_Ternyata dia—juga memiliki kenangan yang sama seperti ku'_

"Bodoh" sedikit tersenyum simpul Sasuke menyisir rambut hitamnya dan menghapus ai matanya, sepertinya Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang senasib dengannya. Mendengar dirinya disebut 'bodoh'—Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan merengut sebal kemudian ia menghapus air matanya dengan ujung lengan jas sekolahnya. Masih tidak terima dibilang bodoh oleh Sasuke—Naruto sedikit menendengang pelan kaki Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh—Teme" kata Naruto kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

"Siapa yang mengataimu bodoh—dasar Dobe oon" Sasuke balas menendang kaki Naruto namun agak keras dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam—Naruto juga memegangi kaki kirinya lebih tepatnya memegangi kakinya diarea sekitar tulang kering. Merasa bersalah (sejak kapan?)—Sasuke menundukkan badannya untuk melihat kaki Naruto yang sepertinya terasa begitu sakit, ia sedikit khawatir karena Naruto terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau—tidak apa-apa?" dengan panik Sasuke memegangi kaki Naruto dan memijat-mijatnya pelan. Melihat tipuannya berhasil—Naruto sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Mananya yang sakit?" saat Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba Naruto menyentil dahi Sasuke dengan keras dan membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang.

"Akkh~ittai" Sasuke memegangi dahinya yang terasa sangat panas dan sakit.

"Hahahaha—ternyata Uchiha sepertimu bisa juga dipermainkan" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat dahi Sasuke yang berubah merah akibat kelakuannya.

"Kau—awas kau yah! Aku akan membalasmu" Sasuke mencoba untuk bangkit dan berusaha membalas kelakuan Naruto yang mempermainkannya. Melihat Sasuke akan mengejarnya dan membalasnya—dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dan segera berlari, namun karena sekujur badannya sakit karena perkelahiannya tadi—Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dan berlari kacil untuk menghindari Sasuke.

"Dobe—kemari kau, berani sekali kau mempermainkan seorang Uchiha" Sasuke terus berusaha mengejar Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya berlari kecil sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Kau itu memang payah teme—tangkap aku kalau bisa week" sambil menjulurkan lidah—Naruto terus menghindar dari sergapan Sasuke, namun semua tak bertahan lama saat tanpa sengaja Sasuke menjegal kaki Naruto dengan kaki panjangnya. Tubuh Naruto menjadi terhuyung dan tanpa sadar—ia menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke.

Hup.

Tanpa sadar—Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto yang hampir terjatuh, ukuran tubuh Naruto yang kecil ternyata sangat pas dipelukan Sasuke yang memiliki tubuh agak besar dan kekar. Mereka membelalakkan mata bersamaan—tidak pernah terpikir oleh mereka akan berada sedekat ini. Naruto dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, sementara Sasuke dapat menghirup aroma jeruk ditubuh Naruto.

Glup

Sasuke menelan ludah saat matanya tanpa sengaja melihat bibir pink mengkilap milik Naruto, meski bibir mungil Naruto terdapat luka memar—namun tidak membuat keindahan bibir Naruto pudar. Berbeda dengan Sasuke—jantungnya berdegup kencang saat matanya menatap langsung kemata hitam milik Sasuke dan ia baru sadar jika Sasuke sangat tampan. Tidak mau semakin terhipnotis oleh pesona Sasuke—Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke dan otomatis membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ittai—kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku~" Sasuke sedikit meloncat dengan sebelah kakinya kanannya sambil kedua tangannya memegangi kaki kirinya yang sakit akibat diinjak dengan sadis oleh Naruto.

"Sa..salahmu sendiri—main peluk-peluk orang sembarangan—dasar teme hentai" kata Naruto sebal dan berkacak pinggang sambil mendelik kearah Sasuke, namun jika diperhatikan ada semburat pink dikedua pipinya.

"Apa kau bilang—aku hentai, kau yang menarik lengan ku terlebih dulu—dobe" Sasuke sedikit mendorong bahu Naruto, tidak terima Naruto balas mendorong bahu Sasuke.

"Ini juga gara-gara kau, kalau saja kau tidak menjegal kaki ku—pasti tadi aku tidak akan menarik lenganmu"

"Alasan saja kau dobe"

"Apasih teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dasar hentai"

"Dobe! Kau berani mengatiku hentai"

"Teme pantat ayam"

"Rambut durian"

Berlangsunglah acara dorong mendorong bahu disertai dengan mengatai satu sama lain antara Sasuke dan Naruto, benar-benar pertengkaran tidak penting dan kekanak-kanakan. *Author ditendang SasuNaru ke laut merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di lorong sekolah tempat loker-loker siswa berada.**

"Eh..eh lihat deh kyaaaa tampan ya dia"

"Bener..stt stt dia melihat kearah kita kyaaa"

"Nara-senpai memang kereng"

"Iya..iya" beberapa siswi perempuan sedang berbisik saat seorang siswa tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut nanas berjalan dengan angkuhnya di depan mereka. Namun keangkuhan itu tidak mengurangi nilai ketampanannya sama sekali.

"Dasar gadis-gadis merepotkan" gumamnya pelan sambil melirik sinis kearah gadis-gadis itu. Seakan tidak mau ambil pusing—dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan bisikan aneh mereka, dengan santai—Shikamaru melewati lorong sekolah menuju tempat lokernya berada, untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang memang sengaja di tinggalkannya di loker.

Saat Shikamaru hampir sampai diruang Loker siswa—ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menghentikan langkahnya—Shikamaru melihat ada seorang siswa dengan kaca mata tebal sedang duduk dilantai tepat didepan lokernya.

"Menghalangi saja" gumam Shikamaru pelan sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun kembali terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba seorang siswa datang dihadapan seorang siswa berkacamata itu sambil berjongkok didepannya.

"Kamu tau nggak Ino-chan itu lagi pengen kemana pas hari ulang tahunnya?" terdengar suara berat seorang siswa yang di ketahui bernama Jugo. Sepertinya Jugo sedang mencari informasi tentang seseorang bernama Ino tapi sepertinya Jugo bertanya dengan nada memaksa.

"Entahlah..!" kata siswa berkacamata itu enteng sambil membenarkan kacamata tebalnya.

"Ckk! Kau ini tidak bisa diandelin banget ya, pasti kau sedang berbohong. Ayolah katakan, kau inikan sahabat Ino-chan udah lama, masa gitu aja nggak tau sih" Jugo terlihat sedikit marah dan mengubah posisi jongkoknya menjadi berdiri.

Siawa berkaca mata itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya mengahadap Jugo, saat siswa itu mendongakkan kepalanya—Shikamaru sedikit bisa melihat wajah siswa itu namun masih terhalang oleh poni panjangnya yang menyamping dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Meskipun menggunakan kacamata tebal—siswa itu sama sekali tidak terlihat jelek malahan terlihat sangat cocok.

Shikamaru sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya, saat Jugo sedikit menendangkan kakinya ke paha kecil siswa kacamata itu.

'_Memaksa sekali dia itu'_

Ternyata tanpa sadar—sejak tadi Shikamaru mendengarkan percakapan antara Jugo dan siswa berkacamata itu, tidak biasanya dia melakukan hal ini.

"Baiklah—lain kali akan aku tanyakan, tapi aku tidak jamin dia akan mau" sekarang giliran si kacamata yang berdiri, dia sedikit mengibaskan celananya yang sedikit kotor oleh debu yang menempel di lantai.

"Gitu dong Kiba, kalau begitu—aku tunggu kabarmu besok" Jugo menepuk kepala si kacamata yang ternyata bernama Kiba dan meninggalkannya pergi. Setelah Jugo pergi—Kiba sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memunguti bukunya yang sejak tadi tergeletak dilantai.

Melihat percakapan antara Jugo dan Kiba berakhir—Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lokernya, namun saat ia sudah berada tepat didepan lokernya—ternyata Kiba tidak beranjak dari tempatnya malahan sekarang ia memunggungi Shikamaru.

"Bisa kau minggir—kau mengahalangi loker ku" kata Shikamaru dingin dibelakang si kacamata yang ternyata tingginya hanya sebatas dada Shikamaru.

"Tunggu sebentar—Lokerku tidak bisa dibuka" Kiba berusaha membuka pintu lokernya yang letaknya pas dipinggir loker Shikamaru, badannya benar-benar menghalangi Shikamaru untuk membuka lokernya.

Kiba masih berusaha membuka lokernya—kali ini dengan sekuat tenaga ia membuka lokernya dan sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, sudah berkali-kali ia memasukkan kuncinya kelubang kunci lokernya tapi tetap tidak bisa terbuka.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sulit sekali dibuka—Uggh" masih berusaha keras—Kiba sedikit menggeser badannya, kemudian dengan bantuan sebelah kakinya sebagai penopang—Kiba menarik lokernya dengan keras. Namun sepertinya usahanya kembali gagal karena lagi-lagi lokernya tidak bisa dibuka.

Melihat Kiba sedikit menggeser tubuhnya—Shikamaru meraih gagang pintu loker dan memasukkan kuncinya kelubang kunci loker, terdengar bunyi 'klik' dan terbuka juga lokernya. Tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang masih berkutat dengan lokernya —segera saja Shikamaru mencari beberapa buku yang harus ia bawa dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Setelah beberapa menit lokernya tak terbuka, akhirnya Kiba itu menarik gagang pintu lokernya dengan keras sampai badannya melengkung keatas, dan usahanya tak sia-sia karena sepertinya ia merasakan pintu lokernya bergerak.

Kriek

Terdengar bunyi aneh dari samping loker Shikamaru, ia sedikit melirik tindakan aneh dari Kiba. Tidak mau membuang waktu—Shikamaru segera menutup pintu lokernya dan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Namun kejadian tidak terduga terjadi sesaat setelah Shikamaru menutup pintu lokernya.

Duoong.

Bunyi keras itu menggema diruang loker sekolah, semua siswa yang berada diruang loker—seketika terdiam. Kiba sendiri juga tak kalah terkejutnya saat pintu loker yang tadinya tidak bisa terbuka—kini bisa terbuka tapi yang jadi masalah pintu lokernya membentur wajah Shikamaru dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang mengerikan.

"A..astaga!" kagetnya sambil menutup pintu lokernya perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat wajah Shikamaru berubah jadi merah dan lebam karena hantaman keras pintu loker pada wajahnya.

Seketika buku yang dipegang oleh Shikamaru barjatuhan, tangannya bergetar. Dengan menahan rasa sakit dan malu tentunya—Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan geram. Merasa familiar dengan wajah Shikamaru—Kiba merinding melihatnya.

'_Gawat'_

"Kau—" geram Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap dibelakangnya.

Glup

Sambil menelan ludah paksa, Kiba sedikit gemetaran dan keringat dingin mengucur deras—wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasih.

'_Matilah aku sekarang'_

TBC.

Maaf agak membuat kalian menunggu..modem saya sedang bermasalah jadi hehe sorry lama updatenya.

Ok seperti biasa tolong riviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**PARADISE LOVE **

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE **

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 sma**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 sma**

**PS**** : Di chapter ini ada karakter baru bernama '****Nara Haru' kakaknya**** Shikamaru, g boleh ada yang protes yah.**

******Yunaucii : **terima kasih sudah mereview. Perasaan anda benar sekali, scene di jugo kiba shika, memang saya ambil dari FF saya dulu yang berjudul _**'I JUST WANNA LOVE YOU',**_ karena saya rasa FF itu gagal jadi FF itu sudah saya hapus. Tapi tenang aja scenenya agak sama tapi sedikit saya rombak jadi ga terlalu sama benget.

Untuk review yang lain maaf g' bisa balas satu-satu, tapi terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat membaca dan meriview

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bandara International Jepang.**

Terlihat Kakashi sedang berdiri tidak jauh disalah satu pintu kedatangan penumpang pesawat—tampaknya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak berapa lama—terlihat beberapa orang penumpang pesawat keluar dari pintu kedatangan, Kakashi sedikit celingukan mencari seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Kakashi!" panggil seorang pria paruh baya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Kakashi—merasa mengenal pria itu, Kakashi menghampirinya.

"Lama tidak melihat anda—Fugaku-sama" sambil tersenyum ramah—Kakashi membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi hormat pada kakak angkatnya sekaligus tuannya. Meski dianggap sebagai adik oleh Fugaku—bagi Kakashi Fugaku tetaplah tuannya yang harus ia hormati.

"Tumben sekali kau menjemputku sampai ke bandara—biasanya kau menyuruh pelayan atau sopir untuk menjemputku pulang" kata Fugaku sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini sambil minum kopi" kata Kakashi sambil membantu Fugaku membawa kopernya, ia menunjuk sebuah cafe yang letaknya memang masih satu area dengan bandara.

"Putra Namikaze Minato—bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke" Kakashi mengewali pembicaraan sambil meyerahkan sebuah map coklat kearah Fugaku yang masih menikmati kopi panasnya.

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya—saat ia membuka map coklat itu, terdapat selembar foto yang diselipkan bersama beberapa lembar kertas didalam map coklat itu.

"Remaja didalam foto itu—adalah Uzumaki Naruto, putra Minato-sama" jelas Kakashi sambil menatap Fugaku serius.

"Ternyata—anak itu masih memakai marga ibunya" sedikit tersenyum—Fugaku memandang foto Naruto dengan pandangn sedih. Sedikit penjelasan—dulu Fugaku dan Minato adalah rival namun meski mereka rival—Fugaku sering menceritakan keadaan keluarganya pada Minato, dan sebaliknya Minato juga menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Fugaku. Dan dari situlah mereka tahu jika istri mereka juga sama-sama meninggal. Bedanya Mikoto meninggal karena kecelakaan—saat itu Fugaku dan Mikoto bertengkar hebat dan membuat Mikoto memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto tidak tahan dengan sikap Fugaku yang dingin dan selalu mementingkan pekerjaanya dari pada keluarganya. Pada saat bersamaan—Mikoto yang sedang dalam keadaan emosi berat mengemudikan mobilnya di jalan raya yang padat, dia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tanpa Mikoto sadari—saat ia akan menyalip kendaraan didepannya tiba-tiba sebuah truk besar menghantam mobilnya. Mikoto langsung tewas seketika dan sejak kejadian itu—hubungan Fugaku dengan Sasuke menjadi renggang, dan Sasuke selalu menyalahkan kematian Ibunya kepadanya.

Sedangkan Minato—istrinya meninggal karena sakit, bukan meninggal karena Kushina mengalami sakit parah—melainkan Kushina sakit karena terlalu banyak pikiran atau bisa dibilang stres berat. Dulu Minato dan Kushina menikah diusia yang terbilang muda sekali—18 tahun, saat itu Kushina mengandung anak pertamanya Namikaze Shion—kakak perempuan Naruto. Yah tahu lah—mengandung diluar pernikahan itu adalah hal yang salah, jadi akhirnya terpaksa Minato dan Kushina dinikahkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka—meskipun mereka merasa belum terlalu siap lahir-batin untuk menjalani rumah tangga diusia semuda itu. Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang semakin lama-semakin membosankan, bagaimana tidak membosankan jika kerjaan mereka setiap hari selalu bertengkar. Bosan dengan pertengkaran—Minato mencoba fokus dalam pekerjaannya namun semakin dia larut dengan pekerjaannya, semakin ia jauh dengan keleuarganya. Hingga suatu ketika—Kushina jatuh sakit, kabarnya dia mengelami tekanan batin dan akhirnya dia masuk kerumah sakit. Sudah berkali-kali Kushina masuk kerumah sakit karena depresi berat hingga kesehatannya semakin menurun—sampai suatu ketika tubuh Kushina semakin lemah dan akhirnya maut menjemputnya. Merasa bersalah Minato meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai pengusaha dan memilih melanjutkan ke akademi kepoliasian dan tak lama—Minato menjadi kepala polisi. Semenjak itulah Naruto membenci Minato dan meninggalkan rumahnya saat usia Naruto baru 13 tahun, hingga kini Minato tidak mengetahui kenama Naruto pergi. Selama 2 tahun Minato mencari Naruto—sampai suatu ketika Iruka memberinya kabar jika Naruto berada dalam pengawasannya.

"Dia—sama seperti Sasuke" gumam Fugaku sambil melihat keluar jendela kafe, terlihat awan mendung menghiasi langit Konoha saat ini.

"Jadi kenapa anda menyuruh saya mencarinya—apakah ada hubungannya dengan Minato-sama?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Saat ini—Minato sedang sakit parah, sebagia rivalnya—aku ingin mewujudkan keinginannya yang terbesar. Mempertemukan Minato dengan Naruto" jelas Fugaku sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Kakashi mengannguk mengerti, jadi itulah alasannya kenapa selama ini—kakashi ditugaskan untuk mencari dan mengawasi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ma..maafkan aku—aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

Saat ini kiba sedang membungkuk meminta maaf berkali-kali, ia benar-benar tidak sengaja membuat wajah tampan Shikamaru menjadi memar dan merah karena terbentur keras pintu lokernya.

_'Semua ini gara-gara pintu loker sialan ini'_

"Kau—" geram Shikamaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya, ada aura hitam menakutkan disekitar tubuhnya.

"KURANG AJAR!" Shikamaru menarik kasar kerah kemeja Kiba dan sebelah tangannya melayangkan tinjunya tepat kearah wajah Kiba. Melihat Shikamaru akan menghajarnya—Kiba menutup matanya erat.

Namun sayang—bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran tambahan sudah berbunyi dan membuat Shikamaru terkejut—ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Kiba namun sebelah tangannya masih mencengkram kerah kemeja milik Kiba.

_'Sial—mengganggu saja'_ Shikamaru menatap marah pada alat pengeras suara yang terletak didinding ruang loker. Merasa Shikamaru lengah—Kiba dengan berani menggigit lengan Shikamaru dengan keras, hingga dipastikan akan meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lengannya.

"Akkkhh!" erang kesakitan Shikamaru saat ia melihat Kiba menggigit lengannya dengan keras, seketika Shikamaru langsung mendorong kepala Kiba—hingga tubuh Kiba sedikit terhuyung.

"Akhh—sakit sekali!" sambil meringis kesakitan Shikamaru memijat lengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kiba langsung berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih kesakitan karena ulahnya, saat ia hampir jauh dari Shikamaru—Kiba berbalik melihat Shikamaru.

"Maaf" gumamnya pelan sambil kembali berlari menuju kelas tambahannya dan menghindari Shikamaru tentunya.

Sementara itu Shikamaru masih meringis kesakitan namun ia tak mau berlama-lama ditempat itu karena bel tanda masuk kelas tambahan sudah dimulai, ia memunguti bukunya yang berjatuhan tadi.

"Awas kau nanti—jika bertemu dia lagi, akan ku bunuh kau seketika itu juga" gumam Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ia mengambil buku terakhirnya dilantai—Shikamaru melihat ada benda mengkilap terselip dibawah bukunya. Merasa penasaran—Shikamaru memungutnya dan ternyata itu adalah kartu pelajar milik Kiba. Shikamaru menyeringai lebar saat ia tahu siapa pemilik kartu pelajar itu.

"Inuzuka Kiba—mati kau sekarang"

Saat Shikamaru akan menuju kelasnya—ia bertemu dengan Neji yang sepertinya sudah mau pulang.

"Neji—sudah mau pulang?" sapa Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Neji pelan.

"Tentu saja—kau masih mengikuti kelas tambahan? Astaga kau ini—otak mu itu sudah terlalu pintar. Lama-lama otak mu bisa konslet kalau kau terus memaksa otakmu bekerja terlalu keras" kata Neji sambil sedikit bergurau dan Shikamaru hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi gurauan sahabatnya ini.

"Apa boleh buat—pulang ke rumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa dan sepi, jadi lebih baik aku ikut kelas tambahan dari pada mati bosan di rumah" jelas Shikamaru sambil akan berlalu pergi.

"Aku ke kelas dulu" pamit Shikamaru dan Neji hanya memandangi punggung Shikamaru sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Lama-lama kepala mu bisa botak kalau terus-terusan ikut kelas tambahan setiap pulang sekolah, lagi pula otaknya sudah jenius—untuk apa ikut kelas tambahan yang membosankan seperti itu. Dasar rusa aneh" setelah itu Neji meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Kiba POV)_**

"Akhirnya aku selamat" gumam ku pelan sambil berjalan menuju ruang kesenian untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan. Di Konoha Gakuen—terdapat beberapa kelas tambahan yang sering diikuti oleh beberapa siswa sekolah setelah sepulang sekolah, mungkin seperti kegiatan ekskul. Sementara aku sendiri sangat senang dengan kelas melukis, mungkin setelah lulus dari SMA—aku berencana akan melanjutkan sekolah seni di Paris. Saat aku akan sampai diruang kesenian—aku bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino, teman masa kecil ku.

"Ino" aku menyapanya sambil melambaikan tanganku kearahnya, saat aku memanggilnya—Ino menatap ku dengan tatapan sebal. Merasa tidak mengerti—aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa wajah mu kusut begitu?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Aku marah padamu—Kiba" Ino sedikit mendorong bahu ku—merasa tidak mengerti, aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Aku—tidak mengerti maksudmu?" tanya ku sambil memiringkan kepala ku.

"Kau kan yang memberi tahu Jugo hari ulang tahun ku—sejak tadi dia terus mengikuti ku dan terus menanyakan hadiah apa yang aku suka, aku terganngu tahu" bentak Ino dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan membuat beberapa siswa memperhatikan kami.

"Aku tidak memberi tahukannya—lagi pula kaukan memang populer dikalangan anak laki-laki jadi siapapun pasti tahu ulang tahunmu" jelasku sambil menatpnya serius. Mendengar dirinya disebut 'populer'—Ino sedikit sumringah.

"Ah—kau bisa saja, aku tidak sepopuler itu" Ino memukul bahuku pelan sambil berlagak malu-malu, melihat tingkahnya—membuatku muak.

_'Menjijikkan sekali'_

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka—lain kali jangan memberi tahu siapapun tentangku, kecuali jika orang itu tampan seperti Flower Paradise—baru boleh kau bicara tentang aku didepannya" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit, kemudian dia menyerahkan tas selempangnya dan beberapa bukunya pada ku seenaknya.

"Tolong bawakan~" manjanya.

"kau tahukan—aku tidak bisa membawa barang-barang yang berat, lagi pula kuku baru saja dicat" lanjutnya sambil melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikan aku yang keberatan dengan tas dan setumpuk buku-bukunya.

Melihat kelakuannya yang tidak berubah—aku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan masuk menuju ruang kesenian, disana kulihat Ino sudah duduk dengan tenang dengan beberapa geng gadis-gadisnya. Beginilah nasibku—selalu jadi pesuruh Ino, apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'teman'. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang Ino dimejanya—aku bergegas menuju mejaku yang terletak paling ujung, setelah itu aku mengeluarkan buka sketsa ku dan sedkit menggambar sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Ino dan aku sudah berteman sejak kelas 3 SD—dulu dia tidak seperti ini, saat pertama kali mengenalnya—Ino adalah gadis yang pemalu dan cengeng. Sebagai murid yang baik—aku mengajaknya bermain waktu itu dan akhirnya membuat kami dekat. Entah sejak kapan—aku mulai menyukainya, Ino adalah cinta pertamaku. Senyumnya yang manis dan selalu perhatian padaku. Saat kami sudah menginjak remaja—sedikit-demi sedikit, Ino berubah menjadi gadis yang manja dan sombong. Mungkin karena dia anak semata wayang jadi dia agak manja tapi yang aku tidak suka adalah sifat sombong dan angkuhnya. Dulu ada salah seorang teman kami di SMP yang mempunyai wajah yang menurutku dia tidak jelek tapi bagi Ino—gadis itu sangat jelek dan bertubuh agak gemuk, setiap hari—dia dan teman-teman gengnya membullynya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya, hingga aku memarahinya dan membuat kami bermusuhan selama 3 bulan penuh. Suatu ketika gadis gemuk itu sakit hati dengan Ino, hingga sebuah peristiwa menakutkan terjadi. Satu persatu teman Ino mati dibunuh oleh gadis gemuk itu dan akhirnya hanya Ino yang berhasil selamat, beruntung saat itu aku menyelamatkannya. Kemudian ayah Ino menyuruhku untuk menjaganya, dan beginilah sekarang. bukannya menjaga Ino—aku malah dijadikan pesuruh olehnya.

Kiba ini, Kiba itu, belikan ini-itu, bawakan barangku, catkan kuku ku, semir sepatu ku, atau buatkan pr ku. Menyebalkan, dia benar-benar membuatku muak. Ingin sekali aku mengakhiri semua ini, aku sudah bosan hidup sebagai bayang-bayang Ino. Tapi setiap kali aku menolak keinginannya—dia akan mengadu pada ayahnya dan ayah Ino akan mengadu ke ibu, dan membuatku kena marah. Perusahaan ibuku berdiri dibawah kekuasaan perusahaan Yamanaka. Ibuku bahkan bilang begini "_Kau harus selalu baik terhadap Ino-chan, kau tahu perusahaan kita sangat bergantung pada perusahaan keluarga Yamanaka"._

Selalu karena perusahaan—apa ibu lebih mementingkan perusahaannya dari pada harga diri anaknya. Keterlaluan.

"Huuf" aku menghela nafas panjang setiap kali mengingat kata-kata ibuku. Aku melihat kearah Ino yang masih bercengkrama dengan geng gadis-gadisnya kali ini ada beberapa siswa laki-laki yang bergerombol didekat mereka.

Sejenak—aku mengingat masa kecil ku dengan Ino yang masih polos dan tidak seperti sekarang, kemana perginya Ino yang cengang dan manis itu—kenapa sekarang dia berubah jadi gadis yang menyebalkan seprti ini. Aku membencinya—sangat benci, sekarang—rasa suka ku padanya sudah pudar.

_'Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini—aku tidak mau menjadi bayang-bayangnya lagi'_

Ini adalah tekat ku, tidak mungkin seumur hidup ku menjadi pesuruh Ino seperti ini, apa kata orang nanti.

"Baiklah! Setelah kelas ini selasai—aku akan mengatakannya pada Ino" gumamku sambil mengeluarkan keberanian ku.

**_(End POV)_**

**-ooOOOoo—**

**Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.**

Diarea tempat parkir—Shikamaru sedang bersiap untuk pulang, dia menyalakan mobil sport berwarna coklat dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar tempat parkir.

Saat akan melajukan mobilnya keluar gerbang sekolah—tiba-tiba seorang gadis melintas dan hampir tertabrak olehnya, beruntung Shikamaru saat itu tidak melaju dengan kencang. Gadis itu hanya tersenggol sedikit oleh mobil Shikamaru, meski hanya tersenggol—gadis itu tidak beranjak dari depan mobil Shikamaru. Gadis itu malah menendang bemper depan mobilnya sambil marah-marah tidak jelas, melihat mobil kesayangannya ditentang dengan tidak elite—Shikamaru turun dari mobil sport mewahnya dengan perasaan marah.

"KENAPA KAU MENENDANG MOBIL KU SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Shikamaru sambil berdiri didepan gadis iti. Melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya—gadis itu menjadi menciut.

"A..aku" gagap gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"INO!" tiba-tiba Kiba berlari kecil menghampiri Shikamaru dan gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Ki..kiba~" rengek Ino manja sambil berlari dibelakang Kiba.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Kiba pada Ino sambil mengemati wajah ketakutan Ino.

"Dia menendang-nendang mobil ku" kata Shikamaru marah sambil mendelik kearah Ino yang semakin sembunyi dibelakang Kiba. Merasa familiar dengan suara berat dibelakangnya—tubuh Kiba berubah menjadi kaku dan tegang.

Glup

Kiba menelan ludah paksa dan dengan gerakan patah-patah—Kiba membalikkan badannya kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru sedikit terkejut—ternyata remaja didepannya adalah orang yang sudah melukai lengannya hingga meninggalkan bekas jelak dan sedikit membiru.

"KAU!" bentak Shikamaru marah sambil mencengkram lengan Kiba yang terlihat kecil digenggamannya.

"Huaa—lepaskan aku" Kiba berontak sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Shikamaru.

"Ki..kiba" melihat Kiba dicengkram oleh Shikamaru—Ino mendadak jadi sedikit gemetaran karena ketakutan. Shikamaru melihat kearah Ino dengan geram—kemudian ia juga mencengkram lengan Ino dengan kasar dan membuat Ino meringis kesakitan. Kiba melihat Ino hampir menangis—ia benar-benat tidak tega melihat Ino kesakitan dan terlihat ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku—sekarang mood ku sedang buruk, jadi terimalah hukuman kalian" Shikamaru menarik kasar lengan Ino dan juga menarik kerah kemeja Kiba.

"Lepaskan" berontak Ino sambil memandang kearah Kiba dengan memelas seakan meminta tolong, padahal Kiba sendiri juga berada diposisi yang sama dengan Ino—ia juga ketakutan. Merasa kasihan pada Ino—Kiba menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang berda di kerah kemejanya dan otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka bertiga sejenak.

"APA!" bentak Shikamaru saat Kiba sedikit menarik tangannya yang masih berada dikerah kemeja remaja berkaca mata tebal itu.

"Ino—setelah aba-aba ku larilah dan ambil mobil mu, aku akan menunggumu disini" bisik Kiba pada Ino—Ino yang mengerti langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalian ini sedang apa—akhh" pekik Shikamaru saat dengan tiba-tiba Kiba memelintir pergelangan tangannya, hingga membuat tangan Shikamaru tertekuk kebelakang.

"INO LARI!" perintah Kiba, dan seketika Ino melesat menuju mobilnya—beruntung Kiba dulu pernah ikut klub karate jadi dia sedikit bisa gerakan bela diri.

"Sialan kau" Shikamaru mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan dan dengan gerakan cepat ia arahkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Dug

Sundulan kepala Shikamaru berhasil membentur kening Kiba dengan keras dan membuat Kiba melepaskan pitingannya pada pergelangan tangan Shikamaru.

"Akhh" erang Kiba sambil memegangi keningnya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Jadi sekarang kau merasa hebat-MEREPOTKAN" dengan geram Shikamaru meninju tepat dirahang Kiba dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu" Kiba balas meninju Shikamaru namun sayang—Shikamaru dapat menghindar.

Saat Shikamaru dan Kiba saling berkelahi—tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melesat kencang kearah mereka. Kiba tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu—itu adalah mobil milik Ino.

Sesuai rencana—Kiba akan menahan Shikamaru dan akan kabur bersama Ino dengan mobilnya, tapi sayang saat ini mobil Ino melaju sangat kencang.

'_I..Ino'_

Saat mobil Ino berjarak hanya beberapa meter—Kiba langsung melambaikan tangannya agar Ino berhenti, namun mobil Ino sama sekali tidak berhenti—malahan terlihat semakin kencang lajunya.

"Gawat" guman Kiba pelan. Sementara itu Shikamaru masih memandang sengit kearah Kiba—nampaknya dia belum sadar jika ada mobil yang mengarah kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"AWAS!" pekik Kiba saat mobil Ino hampir manabrak dirinya dan Shikamaru—dengan sigap ia mendorong tubuh Shikamaru kesamping dan sialnya malah membuat Kiba terserempet oleh mobil Ino.

"Akh!" teriak Kiba saat dirinya tersungkur ditanah. Melihat Kiba tersungkur ditanah—Shikamaru menghampirinya.

Shikamaru berjongkok didepan Tubuh Kiba yang tergeletak, ia melihat kaki Kiba terdapat rembesan darah dan yang paling parah adalah luka ditangan telapak kanannya juga dilangannya yang mengeluarkan darah banyak.

"Aduh bagaimana—ini" Shikamaru tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—ia malah terlihat kebingungan.

"Jangan diam saja—tolong aku bodoh" teriak Kiba tepat di wajah Shikamaru yang saat ini masih kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"I..iya—" Shikamaru menarik tangan kanan Kiba—niatnya sih biar Kiba bisa berdiri, tapi dasar Shikamaru o'on—mana bisa Kiba berdiri jika salah satu kakinya terluka dan lagi ia malah menarik lengan Kiba yang sepertinya terkilir.

"ADUUH! Dasar bodoh—kau menarik tangan yang salah" Kiba memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan keras—kemudian Kiba mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Shikamaru.

"Ma..maaf kan aku" saat ini Shikamaru sangat kikuk, tidak seperti biasanya. Shikamaru membantu Kiba berdiri dengan menarik pelan tangan kirinya sambil memegangi pinggang Kiba—agar ia berdiri dengan baik. Karena kaki kiri Kiba terluka—saat akan mencoba berjalan dengan amsih dipapah oleh Shikamaru, ia sedikit terhuyung—beruntung Shikamaru memegangi pinggang kecil Kiba hingga tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Kau tidak bisa jalan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat Kaki kiri Kiba yang terdapat rembesan darah yang makin banyak dan kali ini menetes sampai ketanah.

"Mata mu buta—tentu saja aku tidak bisa jalan, kau bisa lihatkan kaki ku terluka" bentak Kiba sambil menunjuk ke kakinya. Merasa kasihan dengan Kiba yang terluka —Shikamaru tiba-tiba menyelipkan tangannya kelipatan kedua lutut Kiba.

Hup

Dengan sangat mudah—Shikamaru menggendong Kiba ala pengantin, Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sedikit blushing.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan" Kiba berontak digendongan Shikamaru, ia benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

"Diamlah bodoh—jangan berontak terus, nanti kau bisa jatuh" bentak Shikamaru keras dan alhasil membuat Kiba diam.

"Menyebalkan" sungut Kiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, beruntung ia memiliki poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan mungkin bisa menutupi rona merah muda dipipinya.

Dengan susah payah—Shikamaru membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan Kiba di bangku depan sementara Shikamaru berada di bangku kemudi.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit dulu" kata Shikamaru sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Eh! Tidak usah—ini hanya luka kecil" tolak Kiba sambil membuka pintu mobil Shikamaru namun dengan gerakan cepat—Shikamaru menahan tangan Kiba lembut.

"Luka kecil kepala mu—lihat darah di kakimu banyak sekali" tunjuk Shikamaru khawatir pada kaki Kiba yang terlihat banyak darah merembes dicelananya dan sepertinya darah Kiba juga mengotori karpet mobil Shikamaru.

"Lagi pula—aku berhutang nyawa padamu" sambil tersenyum hangat—Shikamaru mengelus rambut Kiba dengan lembut. Melihat senyum Shikamaru—tiba-tiba membuat jantung Kiba berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas.

"Terserah kau" ucap Kiba pelan sambil menyingkirkan tangan besar Shikamaru yang berada dikepalanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu—Shikamaru melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat, namun diantara konsentrasinya untuk mengemudi—Shikamaru sedikit mencuri pandang kearah Kiba yang ternyata masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil memijat telapak tangan kanannya yang terluka dan banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas—saat tanpa sadar matanya menatap bibir merah Kiba.

'_Hey! Shika—apa yang kau pikirkan'_

Masih dalam keadaan mengemudi—Shikamaru mencoba fokus pada jalanan, namun tetap saja—remaja yang ada disampingnya membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Satu jam kemudian—mobil Shikamaru sudah berada diarea parkir rumah sakit, sebelum ia dan Kiba memasuki gedung rumah sakit—Shikamaru terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya. Tidak lama datanglah seorang dokter muda yang berlari kecil menghampiri Shikamaru, wajah dokter muda itu hampir mirip dengan Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kau bawa dia keruangan ku" Kiba sedikit menguping pembicaraan Shikamaru dan dokter itu, setelah percakapan pendek itu—Shikamaru kembali menggendong Kiba ala pengantin dan itu membuatnya tambah malu karena semua orang yang berada dirumah sakit itu memperhatikannya.

**_(Skip time)_**

Luka-luka Kiba sudah diobati dan diperban oleh dokter itu yang ternyata adalah kakak kandung Shikamaru—Nara Haru, dia seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini.

"Apa kau seorang pelukis?" tanya Haru saat mengobati luka disela jari-jari Kiba.

"Bukan—tapi aku suka melukis dan aku masih pemula" jawabnya pelan sambil menahan sakit ditangannya.

"Pantas saja—jari-jari mu sangat bagus, ibu kami juga seorang pelukis tapi sudah lama dia tidak melukis lagi karena mengikuti ayah ku berpetualang keliling dunia" jelas Haru panjang sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Kiba. Shikamaru yang melihat kakaknya terus memegang tangan Kiba, menjadi sebal.

"Hei sudah belum sih—ngobatin gitu aja lama sekali" sungut Shikamaru sambil berjalan mengampiri Kiba yang duduk diranjang rumah sakit, sedangkan Haru masih mengobati luka Kiba dengan beberapa obat dimejanya.

setelah selesai—Haru menyuruh Kiba untuk menginap dirumah sakit dan ia akan bertanggung jawab atas biayanya selama di rumah sakit. Awalnya Haru ingin memberitahu keluarga Kiba, jika putranya sedang berada dirumah sakit—namun Kiba memohon pada Haru agar tidak memberi tahukan keadaannya pada ibunya.

Harupun membiarkan Kiba untuk beristirahat dan sepertinya lukanya tidak terlalu parah, jadi mungkin besok dia bisa pulang. Shikamaru dan Haru keluar dari kamar Kiba.

"Tumben sekali kau peduli pada orang lain—katakan sejak kapan?" tanya Haru dengan nada menggoda pada adiknya.

"Apa?—aku hanya menolongnya karena dia sudah menyelamatkan hidupku" jelas Shikamaru sambil kearah lain—samar-samar Haru bisa melihat ada semburat pink dikedua pipi adiknya.

"Pembohong—katakan saja kau menyukainya" sambil menggoda Shikamaru—Haru membentuk jemarinya berbentuk 'love'.

"E..enak saja—aku ini masih normal, sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu" dengan muka merah padam—Shikamaru meninggalkan Haru yang masih berada ditempatnya semula sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'_Mana mungkin aku menyukainya—merepotkan'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah rumah sederhana—terlihat seorang pria sedang melahap makanannya bersama seorang remaja pirang didepannya, mereka terlihat bahagia dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu? Kau tidak mendapatkan masalah dari Uchiha itukan?" tanya Umino Iruka—paman angkat Naruto. Mendengar nama 'Uchiha' disebut—mata Naruto langsung mendelik.

"Ti..tidak ada kok paman—aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan ku bersama si Uchiha itu" kata Naruto bohong sambil kembali melahap makanannya.

"Jangan bohong—tadi aku sempat dapat telepon dari kepala sekolah, jika kau berkelahi dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Benarkah itu?" pertanyaan Iruka benar-benar memojokkan Naruto. Naruto memang buruk dalam berbohong—dengan muka pucat, akhirnya Naruto mengakui kejadian tadi siang disekolah dan seperti biasa—Iruka Marah besar.

"Tapi itu bukan murni kesalahan ku—tadi Dei-nii—" belum selesai Naruto bicara tiba-tiba Iruka memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang Deidara—dia pulang dari rumah sakit dan keadaannya sudah membaik, harusnya kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu Naru—paman tidak mau melihatmu terluka" Iruka berdiri dari kusrinya dan membereskan piringnya.

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti paman" kata Naruto sambil ikut membereskan piringnya dan mencucinya dengan bersih.

Setelah acara makan malam bersama Iruka selesai—Naruto kembali kedalam kamarnya yang letaknya ada dilantai dua, kemudian ia bergegas mengerjakan PRnya yang sudah akan memulai mengerjakan Prnya tiba-tiba Iruka masuk kedalam kamarnya, sambil terengah-engah.

"Naruto—biasakah kau turun sebentar, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu" tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto—Iruka menarik lengan Naruto dan membuatnya keluar dari kamar.

"Paman—ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah nanti kau akan tahu" Iruka terus menyeretnya menuruni tangga—tak lama setelah sampai diruang tamu, Iruka melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

Terlihat beberapa orang berdiri diruang tamu rumah Iruka—dan dari beberapa orang yang berdiri itu ada satu orang yang duduk dikursi roda dan Naruto mengenalnya.

"Naruto" panggil orang itu lemah—wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat kurus, bahkan pipinya terlihat kempot.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya—orang yang selama empat tahun ini ia hindari, kini berada dihadapannya dengan kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan.

"A..ayah" suara Naruto terlihat bergetar, ia menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia tak pernah menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan ayahnya dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Naruto" dengan suara serak dan lemah—Minato memanggil putranya sambil mengulurkan tangan kurusnya pada Naruto. Air matanya tumpah—Naruto berjalan kearah ayahnya dan ia bersujud untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang ayah yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Ke..hiks kenapa dengan keadaan ayah—kenapa jadi hiks..seperti ini" Naruto menangis sambil memeluk tangan kurus Minato, ia sangat sedih melihat keadaan ayahnya. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu tiba-tiba ikut menangis melihat pertemuan Naruto dan Minato yang begitu mengaharukan, bahkan Iruka ikut menangis.

"Naru-chan" panggil seorang wanita sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Nee-chan hik.." sambil sesenggukan—Naruto memeluk kakaknya, Namikaze Shion.

"Kau sudah sebesar ini Naru" seorang pria dengan membawa seorang anak kecil digendongannya juga ikut memeluk Naruto—dia adalah suami Shion beserta Akamaru, anak semata wayang dari Shion dan suaminya.

Setelah memeluk Shion dan kakak iparnya—Naruto kini memeluk ayahnya erat, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih. Setelah lama ia tidak melihat sang ayah—ternyata saat bertemu, Minato dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya—kenapa dengan ayah?" tanya Naruto pada kakaknya—saat mendengar Naruto menyebutnya ayah—Minato tersenyum bahagia sambil menangisterharu, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar putranya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

"Ayah mengalami kelumpuhan, tapi kata dokter—ayah bisa sembuh dan kembali berjalan lagi, tapi yang jadi masalah—ayah sama sekali tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk berjalan. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan mu dulu, baru dia mau menjalani terapy" jelas Shion panjang sambil mengusap pipi Naruto.

"Jadi—kumohon pulanglah ke Amerika bersama kami" bujuk Shion sambil memelas.

"Tapi—aku" Naruto sedikit berpikir—kemudian ia menatap Iruka dan Iruka membalas tatapan Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus agar ia mau kembali bersama keluarganya ke Amerika. Melihat kondisi ayahnya yang sekarang—mungkin sudah saatnya dia untuk pulang ke Amerika.

"Aku—" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya—tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya datang dan membuat semua perhatian mereka tertuju padanya.

"Apa aku menganggu?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum kearah Minato.

"Fugaku—kemarilah" dengan mata yang sayu—Minato menyuruh Fugaku untuk mendekat kearahnya, sepertinya—Minato harus berterima kasih pada sahabatnya ini. Berkat informasi darinyalah—Naruto bisa ia temukan.

"Naruto—perkenalkan ini Uchiha Fugaku" kata Minato pelan. Sepertinya—hari ini Naruto sudah dua kali bertemu dengan orang yang bermarga 'Uchiha', pertama si Uchiha pantat ayan dan sekarang ayahnya.

Sambil mengapus air matanya—Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Fugaku, dan tak berapa lama seorang pria berperawakan tampan dan berambut agak panjang masuk kedalam rumah Iruka.

"Maaf saya mengganggu, saya adalah Uchiha Itachi" tanpa disuruh—Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

'_Uchiha lagi—' _ Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan dia sedikit celingukkan saat ia melihat ada orang lain berdiri dibelakang Itachi. Melihat kemana arah Naruto melihat—Itachi sedikit menggeser badannya dan kini terlihatlah siapa yang berada dibelakangnya sejak tadi.

"Dia adikku—Uchiha Sasuke" kata Itachi sambil memperkenalkan adiknya seenaknya tanpa disuruh. Merasa namanya disebut—Sasuke lantas membalik tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul diruang tamu Iruka.

"Te..teme!" pekik Naruto keras dan membuat semua orang yang berada disitu menjadi terkejut.

"Dobe!" kini Sasuke juga memekik keras saat matanya melihat kearah Naruto. Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan sinis tanpa memperhatiakan keadaan sekitar yang menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

Plok

Fugaku menepuk tangannya sekali dan perhatian semua orang mengarah padanya, sedikit berdehem keras—Fugaku melihat kearah Minato sambil menyeringai, sementara Minato memijat keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah saling kenal—baguslah kalau begitu, dengan begitu aku tidak usah repot-repot mengenalkan calon kakak iparmu padamu—Sasuke" Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Kakak ipar? Apa maksud mu?" tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya—Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naruto itu—" Itachi menggantung kata-katanya, kemudian ia berjalan kearah Naruto dan sesuatu tidak terduga terjadi.

Chu~~

Itachi tiba-tiba mencium pipi Naruto dihadapan semua orang—melihat Naruto dicium oleh Itachi—entah kenapa ada perasaan panas dan marah didalam hati Sasuke yang terdalam.

"Dia—tunangan ku" lanjut Itachi sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"APA!" pekik mereka berdua sambil melotot tak percaya.

'_Tidak mungkin—kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus berurusan dengan Uchiha, menyebalkan'_

**Tbc**

**Saya g bisa membalas semua Review yang ada, tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

**Dan jangan lupa kembali Rivew saya yah..sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**PARADISE LOVE **

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE **

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 sma**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 sma**

**Di chapter ini ada karakter baru bernama '****Nara Haru' kakaknya**** Shikamaru, dia itu ****laki-laki**** dan seorang dokter.**

**Balas review dulu :**

**Himawari Wia : **saya malah suka scene Shikakiba, soalnya jarang ada yang buat FF ShikaKiba jadi maaf saya akan buat banyak csene ini, tapi jangan lupa juga baca scene Sasunarunya dan reviewnya saya tunggu ok! hahaha..terima kasih sudah membacanya dan menyempatkan diri untuk meriview.

**trisna : **saya ga janji bisa update kilat dan buat semuanya yang pengen update kilat-saya g janji lho yah, nanti kalau update kilat terus ceritanya jelek bagaimana hayoo, mendingan nyantai sedikitlah,saya janji bakal update g lama-lama ok.

**Nauchi Kirika - Chan : **saya juga g suka scene ItaNaru, disini Itachi seperti mak comblangnya SasuNaru. jadi Itachi g bakal suka sama Naru kok.

**yunaucii : **Saya usahakan FF ini selesai, mohon doanya saja yah supaya ff ini jadi amiiin

**TheBrownEyes'129 : **Haru itu saya gambarkan sebagai cowok, masalah Gaara sama Neji euum tunggu aja yah. sabar dan buat yang menunggu NejiGaa sabar ok!, kalau terburu-buru ngebuat NejiGaa nanti hasilnya malah jelek. jadi sabar dulu yah.

**Sedikit saja jelaskan tentang bagaimana saya buat FF ini. Sebenarnya begini-kalian para reader pernah lihat Junjou Romantica atau Sekaiichi hatsukoi kan, nah di dalam anime itu terdapat beberapa episode yang menggambarkan beberapa pasangan dengan berbagai masalah percintaan. Dari yang lucu, romantis dan berbagai lika-liku kehidupan cinta mereka, di anime itu-bukan hanya menceritakan kisah cinta pemeran utamanya saja tapi juga menceritakan beberapa pasangan didalamnya. Nah ini menginspirasi saya buat bikin FF ini, mungkin dalam loncatan Chapter-saya niatnya mau buat seperti anime JR dan SHK ini, dimana setiap chapternya ada berbagai macam cerita cinta, ga hanya berfokus pada Sasunaru tapi ada juga beberapa pair-pair kesukaan saya seperti ShikaKIba dan Nejigaa yang akan saya masukkan kedalam FF ini, tapi tenang pemeran utamanya masih Sasunaru (HIDUP SASUNARU ^_^9). **

**Masalah Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara yang saling kenal atau tidak..euum lihat aja nanti hehe.**

**Dan-Masalah saya ini cowok atau cewek-euum biarkan jadi rahasia saja, YANG SUDAH TAHU IDENTITAS SAYA-DIAM, biarkan jadi rahasia wkwkwkwkwk (-_-)" *sok misterius!**

**Maaf buat yang g bisa saya bales Riviewnya-sekali lagi saya ucapakan banyak terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri buat ngebaca dan meriview FF sederhana ini.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4**

Tiga hari setelah kejadian di rumah Iruka (baca chap.3)—Fugaku meminta Naruto untuk tinggal dikediaman Uchiha, awalnya Naruto menolak tapi karena Minato juga memintanya—terpaksalah dia menuruti permintaan Fugaku. Minato sendiri sudah kembali pulang ke Amerika bersama Shion dan suaminya, katanya Minato akan menjalani pengobatan disana sekaligus melakukan terapy penyembuhan untuk kakinya yang lumpuh.

Pagi ini—Naruto sedang bersiap untuk meninggalakan rumah Iruka dan pindah kekediaman Uchiha bersama Itachi yang sudah menjemputnya. Iruka hanya mengantar Naruto sampai depan pagar rumahnya.

"Naruto—jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan membuat masalah di rumah Itachi-san" kata Iruka sambil memeluk keponakannya yang sudah empat tahun ini ada dalam pengawasannya.

"Aku mengerti paman—paman juga jaga kesehatan, aku akan sering-sering mampir kemari" dengan sedih Naruto berpamitan pada Iruka dan kembali memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tenang saja Iruka-san—aku akan menjaga calon tunanganku dengan baik" tiba-tiba dari belakang Itachi melingkarkan lengannya dipundak kecil Naruto dan otomatis membuatnya blushing.

"I..Itachi-nii" karena merasa malu dan tidak terlalu nyaman dengan perlakuan Itachi—Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Itachi sambil menunduk malu. Iruka dan Itachi tertawa bersama saat melihat wajah merah Naruto yang seperti kepiting rebus.

Tak mau membuang waktu—akhirnya mobil Itachi sudah meninggalkan rumah Iruka, sepanjang perjalanan—Naruto dan Itachi saling bercanda gurau. Itachi banyak bercerita tentang dirinya dan kehidupannya dikeluarga Uchiha, tak mau kalah dengan Itachi—Naruto juga banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya sendiri, bagaimana dia disekolah dan juga awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya Itachi tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengenal Naruto luar dalam, sesuai dugaannya—Naruto itu remaja yang mudah bergaul dan penuh semangat.

Satu jam kemudian—Naruto dan Itachi sudah sampai dikediaman Uchiha yang letaknya dikawasan elite Konoha. Naruto sampai tercengang dengan kemegahan bangunan Uchiha mantion, meski bagunannya bergaya rumah jepang jaman dulu tapi terdapat sedikit gaya eropa klasik didalamnya. Itachi mengajak Naruto untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menyusuri setiap sudut bangunan rumahnya, terdapat beberapa lorong terbuka yang menyambungkan setiap ruangan. Dan dari lorong terbuka itu—naruto dapat melihat sebuah taman luas bergaya jepang kuno, ada juga kolam ikan luas dengan jembatan melintang diatasnya. Benar-benar rumah yang indah.

"Disini kamarmu—beristirahatlah" Itachi menunjukkan letak kamar Naruto dan sebelum Itachi pergi—ia menyerahkan kunci kamar milik Naruto. Saat Naruto sudah masuk kedalam kamar barunya—ia kembali tercengang, kamar miliknya benar-benar luas. Ada sebuah lemari besar dengan dihiasi cermin besar di sudut ruangan, kemudian ada sebuah meja belajar dan sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran sedang namun terlihat mewah ada juga tirai berwarna kuning cerah diatasnya.

"Keren" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur barunya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk itu.

"Nyaman sekali" lama-kemalaan mata Naruto menjadi berat, ditambah dengan efek semilir angin yang datang dari jendela besar dikamarnya—akhirnya Naruto tertidur dengan pulas.

**-ooOOoo—ooOOoo—**

Tok..tok..tok

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, dengan sangat malas—Sasuke turun dari kamar tidurnya dan membukakan pintunya. Terlihat Itachi sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa?" kata Sasuke ketus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada bidangnya.

"Naruto sudah sampai dirumah—apa kau tak mau memberinya salam?" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk kepintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup—sekedar info, kamar Sasuke dan Naruto itu saling berhadapan. Mendengar Naruto ada diseberang kamarnya—raut wajah Sasuke berubah cerah.

"Be..benarkah" Sasuke kembali memasang wajah dinginnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Hn" Itachi memperhatikan perubahan sikap Sasuke saat dirinya mengatakan Naruto sudah sampai dirumah mereka. Sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Sasuke—Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Katakan—sejak kapan?" tanya Itachi sambil memandang wajah Sasuke intens.

"A..apa?" Sasuke sedikit menghindari tatapan aneh Itachi.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai bocah pirang itu?" lanjut Itachi sambil menggoda Sasuke kali ini.

"Me..menyukai siapa—jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh" sentak Sasuke sambil mencoba menghindar dari Itachi, sepertinya Sasuke sudah sadar arah pembicaraan Itachi itu kemana.

"Kau pikir—kakak mu ini tidak tahu, kalau saat ini adiknya sedang jatuh cinta" sambil tersenyum menggoda—Itachi sedikit mencolek dagu Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung merinding melihat tingkah aneh Itachi.

"Ja..jangan sembarangan—siapa juga yang sedang jatuh cinta, meyebalkan" sungut Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi namun segera ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Satu bulan—" Itachi menggantung kalimatnya sambil tangannya menunjuk angka satu, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Satu bulan lagi—acara pertunanganku dan Naruto. Mungkin tidak lama setelah itu—Naruto akan langsung menikah denganku." jelas Itachi.

Mendengar penjelasan Itachi— membuatnya membelalakkan mata dan terkejut dan entah kenapa hati Sasuke merasa tidak rela saat mendengar Naruto akan menikah dengan sang kakak. Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan apapun—ia hanya diam sambil menatap kakanya.

"Meski dia masih 16 tahun tapi kau tahu sendirikan—laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa hamil, jadi tidak akan jadi masalah jika kami melakukan 'ini-itu' dan ku pikir 'kegiatan' seperti itu tidak akan mengganggunya selama disekolah. Heem! Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk 'memakan' remaja imut itu" Itachi sengaja menggoda adiknya sambil menunjukkan wajah mesumnya dan menjilat bibir atasnya, seakan-akan Itachi sedang membayangkan 'hal-hal yang iya-iya' bersama Naruto—meski itu semua hanyalah pura-pura. Mendengar ucapan fulgar Itachi—tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadi geram, ia benar-benar tidak rela Naruto menikah dengan orang semesum kakaknya.

"Sialan kau" geram Sasuke sambil mengcengkram kaus bagaian atas Itachi dan mendorongnya keras hingga punggung Itachi menabrak dinding. Melihat adiknya terpancing—Itachi menyeringai lebar.

'_Ternyata benar—Sasuke memang menyukai Naruto'_

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau 'menyentuh' Naruto" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sambil masih memojokkan Itachi. Tidak mau berada diposisi yang menyulitkannya untuk bergerak—tanpa disadari Sasuke, Itachi mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju keras perut Sasuke.

"Akh! Sial" ringis Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Itachi sedikit menyeringai sambil membenarkan kaus hitamnya yang sedikit kusut. Sekilas Itachi melihat Sasuke bersiap melayangkan tinjunya tepat kearahnya namun dengan sigap—Itachi menahan kepalan tangan Sasuke.

"Karena itu—" Itachi memotong kata-katanya sambil menarik kepalan tangan Sasuke, hingga sekarang Sasuke terhuyung kedepan dan menabrak dada Itachi. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas—Itachi memegang dagu lancip Sasuke yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu satu bulan untuk mendapatkan Naruto, jika dalam sebulan kau gagal menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihmu—maka Naruto akan menjadi milikku dan kau—tidak boleh mengganggu hubungan kami. Mengerti!" dengan kasar Itachi melepaskan rahang Sasuke sambil melotot tajam kearahnya, kemudian Itachi beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Itachi—Naruto bukan barang taruhan" seru Sasuke sambil mengejar Itachi dan melayangkan tinjunya—namun saat Sasuke hampir dekat dibelakang Itachi, secara mengejutkan—Itachi melayangkan sebelah kakinya dan tepat saat itu mengenai muka Sasuke. mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba—Sasuke jatuh terjungkal. Melihat Sasuke tergeletak dilantai—Itachi berjongkok didepan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini bukan taruhan—tapi persaingan SA-SU-KE, sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukai Naruto—jadi aku juga akan berusaha mendapatkannya, dengan cara apapun—asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan Naruto" seringai Itachi sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam dan mulai bangkit.

"Aku tidak akan kalah—Naruto akan menjadi milikku" sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya Sasuke hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Tanpa Itachi dan Sasuke sadari—ternyata sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka diam-diam.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membuat Sasuke dan Itachi bersaing—Fugaku-sama?" sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya—Kakashi terus memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh.

"Tidak akan apa-apa, lagi pula siapapun yang nantinya bersanding dengan Naruto—aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya" jelas Fugaku sambil sedikit tersenyum lembut.

'_Kau melakukan kerja yang bagus—Itachi' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya—saat makan malam tiba, Naruto dengan sungkan duduk dimeja makan bersama Fugaku dan Itachi. Satu persatu para pelayan muncul dengan membawa berbagai macam makanan ditangan mereka dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Baru pertama kali ini—Naruto melihat banyak makanan berjejalan diatas meja makan seperti ini, sambil menelan ludah—Naruto terus memperhatikan satu persatu makan yang tersedia dan tanpa sadar Naruto menghisap pelan sendoknya.

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku pada salah satu pelayan.

"Tuan muda sedang berada didalam kamarnya tuan—apa perlu saya panggilkan?" tawar pelayan itu dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Fugaku.

"Naruto" panggil Fugaku pada Naruto.

"Iya!" sahutnya sambil masih menghisap pelan sendoknya.

"Makanlah yang banyak—jangan sungkan-sungkan, anggap saja kami sebagai keluargamu juga" kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum hangat pada Naruto.

"Baik paman" sahut Naruto dengan semangat—melihat sifat Naruto yang penuh semangat Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa tertawa.

Tak lama—Sasuke datang dengan wajah kusut, sambil menarik kursinya dengan kasar—Sasuke duduk dan posisinya tepat berada didepan Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil memperhatikan wajah adiknya—posisi duduk Itachi ada disamping Sasuke.

"Diam kau—jangan ganggu aku, aku malas bicara denganmu" kata Sasuke sebal sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dimeja makan.

"Sasuke apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat" Fugaku sedikit khawatir saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat dan tidak jelas sambil meninggikan nada bicaranya—Fugaku mengehela nafas panjang melihat jawaban monoton Sasuke. Melihat wajah Fugaku yang terlihat sedih—Naruto menjadi sebal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

'_Ternyata tidak hanya di sekolah dia bertindak menyebalkan seperti ini—di rumahpun dia juga seperti ini, kasihan sekali paman Fugaku'_

"Aku sakit atau tidak memang apa urusanmu" sambil melirik tajam kearah Fugaku—Sasuke menancapkan dengan brutal pisau makannya kedalam plahan daging dengan saus diatasnya. Mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu—Fugaku serasa mau meledak, namun ia menahannya. Sepertinya Fugaku tidak mau membuat Sasuke semakin membencinya dan mencoba bersabar dengan kelakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Sasuke—tolong jaga ucapanmu" bisik Itachi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, sepertinya Itachi mengerti perasaan ayahnya dan tidak mau membuat ayahnya marah besar.

"Apa sih" Sasuke meyentak tangan Itachi dan kembali memakan makanannya kembali. Tidak tahan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang menyebalkan—dengan jailnya Naruto menendang tulang kering Sasuke dengan keras, hingga membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Akkhh" erang Sasuke sambil masih mengelus Kakinya dan sepertinya dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Sasuke—Kau kenapa?" tanya Fugaku dan Itachi bersamaan saat melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil sebelah tangannya mengelus kakinya dibawah meja.

"Paman sudahlah jangan pedulikan anak manja ini—lebih baik kita makan saja, nanti keburu dingin" tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang kesakitan—Naruto mengambil semangkuk sayur dan memberikannya pada Fugaku. Itachi menahan tawanya—sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adiknya saat ini. Tanpa merasa bersalah—Naruto makan dengan lahapnya dan otomatis membuat Sasuke emosi.

"Hey! Jeruk—kau sengaja melakukannya kan?" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat Fugaku sekaligus Itachi terkejut.

"Apa maksud mu, aku tidak mengerti" jawab Naruto dengan entengnya dan kembali melahap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang uring-uringan.

"Baraninya kau—akan ku haj—" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong—sesaat setelah ia berdiri dari kursinya—niatnya sih mau menghajar Naruto namun tidak jadi karena secara tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dan dengan sengaja ia memukul kepala Sasuke dengan nampan yang terbuat dari besi aluminium.

Doong

"Ittai~" seketika saja Sasuke duduk kembali ke kursinya sambil meringis kesakitan—ia juga memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan akibat pukulan nampan yang dibawa oleh Kakashi.

"Paman—kau ini apa-apaan sih!" bentak Sasuke sambil menoleh kebelakang menghadap Kakashi.

"Jangan banyak bicara jika sedang di meja makan—tidak sopan" kata Kakashi sambil masih berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Tapi—dia yang mulai duluan" tunjuk Sasuke pada Naruto sambil marah-marah.

"Sudahlah—cepat makan saja makananmu" Kakashi dengan kasar memutar kepala Sasuke untuk mengahadap ke piringnya, kemudian Kakashi berjalan menuju kursinya yang tepat disamping Naruto.

Merasa kesal dan moodnya menjadi jelek—Sasuke membanting sendoknya kasar hingga membentur piring dan menimbulkan suara nyaring, setelah itu—Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi tanpa banyak bicara. Hilang sudah selera makannya.

Melihat Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan—entah kenapa, Naruto merasa bersalah. Sambil terus melihat Sasuke pergi, tanpa sadar Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya sambil mengikuti kemana arah Sasuke pergi. Saat Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya—secara otomatis tubuh Naruto miring, hingga ia hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh dari kursinya.

Bruk

"Ittai~" ringis Naruto sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit akibat membentur lantai dengan keras.

"Naruto—kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fugaku khawatir.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok paman—issh" dengan bantuan Kakashi yang mengulurkan tangannya—Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya sambil masih menahan sakit di pantatnya dan juga menahan malu tentunya.

"Makananmu ada di meja—bukan dibawah" kata Kakashi meledek sambil melirik Naruto sebentar.

"Maaf" kata Naruto lirih dan menunduk malu sambil melanjutkan melahap makanannya. Sedikit menahan tawa—Itachi melirik kearah Naruto yang bertingkah aneh dan sepertinya dia tahu kenapa Naruto seperti itu.

30 menit setelah acara makan malam berlangsung—seluruh pelayan sudah membereskan semua sisa makanan dan juga membersihkan meja makan hingga bersih seperti sedia kala.

Sementara para pelayan sedang membersihkan meja makan—dari luar ruang makan, terlihat Naruto sejak tadi celingukan tidak jelas sambil memperhatikan seluruh pelayan yang bekerja membereskan seluruh makanan di meja makan hingga bersih. Salah seorang pelayan membawa sebuah troli dan sepertinya berisis beberapa piring sisa makan tadi, pelayan itu berjalan tepat kearah Naruto.

"Tunggu" cegat Naruto sambil menahan troli yang didorong oleh pelayan tadi.

"Bolehkah makanan ini untuk ku?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat isi di dalam troli itu.

"Jangan Naruto-sama—makanan didalam troli ini sudah menjadi makanan sisa" kata pelayan itu sambil beranjak pergi menuju dapur, namun Naruto kembali menahannya.

"Tapi makanan ini masih layak dimakan—lagi pula tidak baik membuang-buang makanan" sambil sedikit memaksa pelayan itu—akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengambil beberapa lauk didalam troli itu sambil membawanya pergi, namun secara mengejutkan Itachi muncul tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana makanan didlam piring itu?" tanya Itachi dingin sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang membawa bebrapa piring ditangannya. Dengan takut-takut—Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat ini wajah Itachi benar-benar menakutkan.

"A..ano—Kupikir, Sasuke belum makan apa-apa malam ini. Jadi—bisakah beberapa makanan ini untuk Sasuke?" kata Naruto gugup sambil masih menunduk takut pada Itachi yang terus memperhatikannya.

'_Perhatian sekali dia—kulihat dari gerak-geriknya, bocah kuning ini juga menyukai Sasuke. Sepertinya—aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka'_

Itachi sedikit membuang nafas panjang—dengan kasar Itachi mengambil beberapa piring makanan di tangan Naruto dan meletakannya kembali ke troli, melihat makanan yang tadinya untuk Sasuke diambil—Naruto hanya bisa melihat beberapa piring makananya dengan sedih.

"Sasuke tidak akan mau memakan makanan sisa seperti ini—lebih baik kau ikut denganku" Itachi menarik paksa kaus Naruto dibagian lengannya dan membuat Naruto terpaksa mengikuti Itachi. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit—Naruto sampai disebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah dapur dan didalam sana beberapa koki rumah tangga sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu—padahal jam makan malam sudah berakhir namun koki-koki itu masih terlihat sibuk sampai sekarang.

"Tunggu disini" perintah Itachi pada Naruto—kemudian Itachi masuk kedalam dapur itu dan berjalan menuju keseorang koki. Tak berapa lama—Itachi keluar dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk sup tomat panas dan sepiring nasi diatas nampan.

"Bawa ini—" Itachi menyerahkan nampan ditangannya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa hanya semangkuk sup tomat dan nasi?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil menerima nampan yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

"Sasuke itu orangnya pilih-pilih dengan makanan, jika moodnya sedang jelek—suap dia dengan semangkuk sup tomat pasti dia luluh. Euum kau tahu—bisa dibilang dia itu maniak tomat" jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum hangat pada Naruto.

"Ternyata—orang seperti Sasuke bisa juga disuap" ledek Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Baiklah—aku akan mengantar ini ke kemar Sasuke dulu, dan terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku kelemahan Sasuke" setelah mengatakan itu—naruto beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Itachi yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau tahu Naruto menyukai Sasuke—kenapa ayah menunangkan ku dengannya!" kata Itachi pada seseorang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibelakang dinding dapur.

"Bagaimana yah— sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihat Naruto dan ingin menjadikannya sebagai menantuku suatu saat nanti, dulu ku kira dia adalah anak perempuan dan saat itu usianya baru 14 tahun. Wajahnya benar-benar manis saat itu, meski aku melihatnya hanya didalam foto. Tapi suatu ketika—Minato bilang—Naruto itu laki-laki, awalnya aku kecewa—tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya dan bertekat menjadikannya menantuku. Tapi karena Sasuke sudah mempunyai Karin—sebagai tunangannya, jadi ayah terpaksa menjodohkannya denganmu" jelas panjang Fugaku yang saat ini sudah berdiri disamping Itachi.

"Benar juga—Sasuke sudah mempunyai tunangan" gumam Itachi pelan sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi ayah—bukankah, Karin dan Sasuke sudah lama tidak berhubungan baik. Kenapa ayah tidak memutuskan pertunangan mereka?" lanjut Itachi.

"Itu urusan Sasuke dan Karin—aku tidak mau ikut campur" setelah mengatakan itu—Fugaku pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terkejut dengan jawaban enteng ayahnya.

"Jawaban macam apa itu—dasar ayah aneh" sungut Itachi sambil mengikuti Fugaku dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu kembali pada Naruto—dengan berhati-hati Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke dan tepat saat ia sudah berada didepan kamar Sasuke—tiba-tiba Sasuke keluar dan hampir menabraknya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut melihat Naruto berada didepan kamarnya.

"Mau kemana kau—rapi sekali" tanya Naruto heran saat ia melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang rapi.

"Bukan urusanmu—minggir" jawab Sasuke ketus sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh kecil Naruto pelan, beruntung nampan yang dibawanya tidak jatuh.

"Tunggu—kau belum makan malam, setidaknya makanlah sebelum keluar rumah" cegat Naruto sambil berdiri didepan Sasuke—kemudian ia menyodorkan nampan ditangannya pada Sasuke. Melihat ada semangkuk sup tomat panas—Sasukepun akhirnya tergoda dan dengan sigap merebut nampan ditangan Naruto, kemudian membawanya menuju kamarnya. Tidak mau mengganggu acara makan Sasuke—Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, namun sebelum Naruto menuju kamarnya—sedikit ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan dan mengintip Sasuke yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Melihat Sasuke memakan makanannya—entah kenapa ada perasaan bahagia dan lega dihati Naruto, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri.

'Wajah Sasuke saat makan benar-benar lucu'

Dengan pelan—Naruto kembali menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan tanpa diduga oleh Naruto—ternyata sejak tadi, Itachi, Fugaku dan Kakashi memperhatikannya secara diam-diam dibalik pintu kamar Itachi yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Sasuke dan Naruto. Posisi mereka Saat ini sedang bertumpuk—Itachi ada dibawah sambil berjongkok, sedangkan Fugaku ada diatas Itachi sambil membungkuk rendah dan Kakashi ada diatas mereka berdua (ngertikan maksud saya).

"Sudah semakin jelas" kata Itachi sambil mengarahkan teropong yang dibawanya kematanya.

"Aura itu—adalah aura—" kata Kakashi sambil mengarahkan tangannya tepat kearah Naruto yang belum sadar sedang diamati olehnya.

"Cinta" lanjut Fugaku sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Akhh berat—ayah, paman—menyingkir dari atas tubuhku" ringis Itachi saat merasakan tubuh ayahnya malah bertumpu dipungungnya dan Kakashi juga ikut menumpukan badannya pada badan Fugaku.

"Aduh Itachi—jangan mendorong ayah, hey Kakashi! Jangan menyangga tubuhmu pada ku—berat" eluh Fugaku sambil sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan mendorong Kakashi pelan.

"Hey! Jangan mendorong ku—" dan tepat setelah acara dorong-dorongan antara Fugaku, Itachi dan Kakashi—dengan tidak elite, akhirnya mereka jatuh tersungkur bersama-sama dan beruntung saat itu keadaan sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat tingkah bodoh ketiga pria ini.

**-ooOOoo—**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam—saat semua orang dikediaman Uchiha beristirahat dengan tenang, secara mengejutkan—ada seorang remaja perempuan berdiri didepan pintu Uchiha mantion. Tak lama seorang pelayan yang mengenal remaja itu—segera membuka pintu rumah Uchiha mantion dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Dengan sangat angkuh—gadis itu masuk kedalam rumah dan berjalan dengan santai menuju tepat kearah kamar Sasuke, sepertinya gadis itu sudah mengenal tata letak Uchiha mantion dengan baik—buktinya dia langsung tahu diamana letak kamar Sasuke berada. Tanpa seijin Sasuke—tiba-tiba gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke yang masih terang, dan tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke tentunya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengerjakan beberapa Prnya yang sempat ia lupakan tadi, dari belakang—tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluk leher Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan otomatis membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dengan kasar—Sasuke melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mengetahui siapa yang dengan kurang ajarnya memeluknya tadi.

"KAU!" dengan suara tinggi—Sasuke mundur kebelakang sambil menunjuk kearah gadis didepannya.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau menunjukku seperti itu" dengan berkacak pinggang—gadis itu kembali mendekati Sasuke, dan dengan sigap Sasuke segera menghindar.

"Mau apa kau kemari—bukankah kau sudah pergi jauh sekali, kenapa kembali?" bentak Sasuke sambil melotot tajam kearah gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu—tentu saja aku kemari karena—aku merindukanmu Sasuke" gadis itu berjalan kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

Mendengar ribut-ribut dari kamar Sasuke—Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dan ia terkejut saat menemukan ada seorang gadis yang memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. sementara itu Naruto juga keluar dari kamarnya begitu mendengar keributan dari kamar Sasuke—ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Itachi saat itu dan entah kenapa saat melihat Sasuke dipeluk oleh seorang gadis—jauh dilubuk hatinya ada perasaan tidak rela yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Karin!" panggil Itachi pada gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Karin.

"Itachi—nii" Karin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan bergantian memeluk Itachi.

"Lama tidak bertemu" kata Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Karin. Saat Karin juga melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi—tiba-tiba matanya menatap kearah Naruto yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Itachi. Melihat kemana arah mata Karin—Itachi sedikit tersenyum , kemudian dia menyeret pelan tangan Naruto dan memeluk bahu kecil Naruto.

"Oh iya! Kenalkan—dia Namikaze Naruto, tunanganku" kata Itachi sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada bahu Naruto.

"Tunangan?" dengan mulut menganga lebar—Karin benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi, dengan pandangan tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya cemburu—Karin mendelik kearah Naruto. Melihat Karin menatap tajam kearahnya—Naruto balik menatap tajam kearah Karin.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar—dia inikan laki-laki, masa Itachi-nii bertunangan dengan laki-laki sih—aneh" ejek Karin sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung atas sampai bawah. Merasa tidak terima—Naruto berjalan mendekati Karin sambil melotot tajam.

"Aneh katamu—memang salah jika laki-laki bertunangan dengan laki-laki juga" Naruto berdiri menantang pada Karin dan terlihat tinggi mereka hampir juga hampir sama.

"Tentu tidak—tapi kalau laki-laki sepertimu bersanding dengan Itachi—nii akan terlihat sangat aneh, lagi pula kau ini pendek—jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya seorang gadis yang menyamar menjadi lelaki" ejek Karin sambil memperhatikan tinggi badan Naruto yang terlihat pendek dari pada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Enak saja—aku ini laki-laki tulen, kau mau bukti!" Kata Naruto sambil menantang Karin, kemudian dia dengan gerakan cepat—membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya. Melihat Naruto akan membuka bajunya didepan Karin—dengan cepat Sasuke berlari kecil kearah Naruto dan menghentikannya sebelum Naruto benar-benar telanjang dada didepan Karin dan juga Itachi.

"Sudahlah dobe—jangan dengarkan ucapannya" bujuk Sasuke sambil menutup tubuh bagian atas Naruto.

"Apa sih teme—minggir, aku mau buktikan pada gadis itu—kalau aku ini laki-laki tulen" Naruto sedikit menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke yang mengahalanginya, namun kembali Sasuke menghentikannya lagi. Itachi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan saat melihat pertengkaran tidak penting antara Sasuke, Naruto dan Karin. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya.

"CUKUP" bentak Itachi pada ketiga remaja didepannya dan seketika mereka langsung terdiam.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam, Naruto kembalilah ke kamarmu dan kau Karin—aku antar kau ke kamar tamu" kata Itachi galak dan dengan kasar menyeret Karin keluar dari kamar Sasuke secara paksa dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua dikamar.

"Kenapa dia kembali kesini" guman Sasuke sambil sedikit menyisir rambut hitamnya, perasaannya benar-banar kacau. Sementara itu Naruto—menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Gadis itu—siapa?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar Naruto bertanya—Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Naruto yang amsih berdiri didepannya.

"Danzo Karin" jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan kembali mengerjakan Prnya yang tertunda.

"Tunangan Sasuke" tiba-tiba dari belakang—Itachi sudah bersandar pada tiang pintu kamar Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Tu..tunangan" guman Naruto lirih sambil memebelalakkan matanya tidak percaya saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi. Sambil menundukkan kepalnya—Naruto berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamarnya, ada perasaan terluka dan sedih saat mendengar Sasuke sudah mempunyai tunangan. Dengan pelan—Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan seketika tubuhnya merosot kebawah sambil memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit.

'Ada apa dengan ku? kenapa—kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, disini'

Sementara itu dikamar Sasuke—Itachi menatap pintu kamar Naruto yang sudah tertutup, entah kenapa Itachi bisa merasakan ada perasaan sedih pada diri Naruto.

'_Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik' _tanpa disadari Sasuke—Itachi menyeringai lebar.

"Tidur yang nyenyak yah—Sasuke" sambil pura-pura menguap—Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke didalam kamarnya, dan ia yakin saat ini perasaan Sasuke pasti sedang kacau. Setelah Itachi maninggalkan kamarnya dan menutup pintu—Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" gumamnya lirih sambil merebahkan badannya diatas kasur empuk miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ke esokan harinya**

Didalam kamar—Naruto sedang berdiri didepan sebuah cermin besar sambil merapikan sedikit baju seragamnya, tak lupa ia memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas selempangnya. Setelah merasa rapi dan tidak ada yang tertinggal—Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Saat Naruto baru keluar dari kamarnya—secara bersamaan Sasuke juga keluar dari kamarnya, sesaat mereka saling pandang.

"Selamat—pagi" sapa Naruto sambil mencoba tersenyum dihadapan Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah melenggang pergi tanpa menjawab sapaan Naruto. Merasa sebal—Naruto hanya bisa diam dan senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi kekecewaan.

Dengan lesu—Naruto menuju meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan paginya, disana sudah ada Kakashi, Sasuke, dan tentunya Karin. Fugaku dan Itachi sudah berangkat ke kantornya sejak pagi-pagi buta. Saat ini—Karin sedang duduk disamping Sasuke sambil main suap-suapan. Dengan langkah berat—Naruto akhirnya ikut duduk dikursinya yang tepat mengahadap ke Sasuke dan Karin, mereka terlihat begitu mesra dimata Naruto. Sementara dimata Kakashi—kegiatan Karin dan Sasuke sangat mengganggu.

"Karin—hentikan, aku bisa makan sendiri" kata Sasuke kesal sambil menyingkirkan tangan Karin yang berusaha memasukkan sepotong roti dengan selai kacang diatasnya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ayolah Sasuke—aaa" tidak memperdulikan larangan Sasuke—Karin tetap memaksa Sasuke untuk memakan roti dengan menyuapinya.

"Karin hentika—eumm" tanpa terduga—Karin berhasil memasukkan sepotong roti itu kedalam mulut Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tersedak karena potongan roti yang diberikan Karin sangat besar.

"Uhuk—uhuk..Karin! Kau ini mau membuatku mati tersedak yah" protes Sasuke sambil memukul pelan dadanya, masih tidak mendengarkan protes Sasuke—karin kembali menyumpal mulut Sasuke dengan roti. Tanpa Sadar—ternyata Naruto sajak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke dan Karin dengan pandangan sebal.

"Aku sudah selesai makan—aku akan pergi duluan ke sekolah" dengan nada sebal—Naruto meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengahabiskan sarapannya dulu. Melihat Naruto menyudahi acara sarapannya dan berniat untuk pergi ke sekolah sendirian—segera saja, Sasuke bergegas mengejar Naruto.

"Hei dobe! Kau mau berangkat ke sekolah dengan apa, kaukan belum tahu jalan di perumahan ini?" cegat Sasuke sambil menahan lengan Naruto.

"Dengan ku" belum selesai Naruto menjawab, tiba-tiba dari belakang—Kakashi muncul sambil membawa sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam.

"Ayo Naruto—cepat naik" sambil mengenakan helm dan menyalakan Motornya—Kakashi menyuruh Naruto untuk cepat naik ke motornya. Tanpa berpikir panjang—akhirnya Naruto menaiki motor sport Kakshi, dan hal itu otomatis membuat Sasuke sebal. Padahal niatnya pagi ini—Sasuke ingin mengantar Naruto ke sekolah, gagal sudah rencananya. Tidak lama—motor sport Kakashi sudah meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesal.

"Sial" geramnya sambil menuju mobil sport mewahnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari—sejak tadi Karin terus memperhatikannya dari balik jendela rumah.

"Sialan—sepertinya Sasuke sudah jatuh hati pada si pirang itu, aku tidak boleh membiarkan ini" dengan pandangan sengit—Karin terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan Uchiha mantion.

Tak berapa lama—datang seorang pria dengan setelan jas rapi mengahmpiri Karin yang amsih berdiri didekat jendela rumah Uchiha mantion. tanpa memalingkan wajahnya—Karin tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya.

"Kau sudah datang—pak Jang" kata Karin sambil duduk kembali di meja makan, namun ia tidak memakan makanannya—melainkan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalan saku celananya.

"Nona muda—saya siapa melayani anda" kata orang berjas itu yang ternyata adalah pak Jang—pelayan setia Karin, pak Jang sendiri juga bekerja dikediaman Uchiha sebagai koki—bisa dibilang dia itu mata-matanya Karin.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku—" Karin menoleh kearah pak Jang sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

"Apapun caranya—aku ingin bocah kuning itu cepat keluar dari Uchiha mantion dan ku harap—kau tidak mengecewakan ku" Karin seperti mencoret-coret sebuah benda diatas meja itu dengan bolpennya—ternyata itu adalah sebuah cek dengan nominal yang terbilang banyak, kemudian Karin menyerahkan cek itu pada pak Jang. Mengerti dengan perintah Karin—pak Jang segera pergi dari hadapnnya dan tanpa membuang waktu—pak Jang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Siapapun yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke dan Itachi-nii—dia harus dimusnahkan" sambil menyeringai licik—Karin beranjak dari meja makan dan sepertinya dia sedang menghubuingi seseorang dari ponselnya.

"Aku ingin kau—mendaftarkan ku di SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke, dan pastikan—Naruto dikeluarkan secepatnya dari SMA Konoha" sambil menutup poncel lipatnya—Karin kembali kedalam kamarnya. Ternyata tanpa Karin sadari—sejak tadi ada dua orang pelayan lain yang mendengarkan pembicaraan liciknya dengan pak Jang maupun dari orang yang dihubunginya dari tadi.

"Gawat—kita harus memberi tahu Kakashi-san tentang hal ini" kedua pelayan itu saling berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan, kemudian mereka bergegas pergi secara diam-diam. Apakah mereka akan berhasil memberi tahu Kakashi tentang rencana karin? atau malah gagal?. Kita tunggu aja kelanjutannya di chapter depan.

**Tbc**

**Sekali lagi saya tunggu Reviewnya dari para senpai dan reader sekalian..sampai jumpa di chapter depan. (*u*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**PARADISE LOVE **

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE **

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 SMA**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 SMA**

**Karin : kelas 3 SMA**

**Haru, Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Kakashi : 30 tahun**

**Iruka : 28 tahun**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 **

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 45 menit menuju sekolah dengan motor sport hitamnya—akhirnya Kakashi dan Naruto sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Beberapa siswa yang ada ditempat parkir sekolah terkejut dengan kedatangan motor sport Kakashi, menurut mereka—tidak biasanya guru etika mereka datang terlalu pagi dan yang lebih anehnya—Kakashi membonceng seorang siswa dibelakangnya. Setahu para siswa itu—Kakashi tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menaikki motor kesayangannya, bahkan dulu pernah ada seorang siswa perempuan yang dengan genitnya menggoda Kakashi dan naik ke motornya sembarangan—alhasil keesokan harinya siswa perempuan itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah oleh Kakashi langsung. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para siswa—dengan santainya Kakahi memasuki area parkir sekolah khusus staf sekolah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari area parkir siswa.

"Terima kasih—Paman Kakashi" setelah turun dari motor Kakashi—Naruto berpamitan untuk menuju gedung sekolah—di sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah, Naruto berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa yang entah kenapa memandangnya dengan sinis.

'_Kenapa dengan mereka itu—aneh' _tanpa membuang waktu—Naruto terus berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, ditengah perjalanannya menuju gedung sekolah—ia melihat seorang siswa berkaca mata tebal sedang berjongkok sambil memunguti barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan. Merasa kasihan—Naruto menghampiri siswa berkaca mata itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu memunguti barang-barang siswa berkaca mata itu—melihat ada yang membantunya, siswa berkaca mata itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum pada Naruto yang membantunya memunguti barangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa—tadi aku hanya sedikit terburu-buru," jawab siswa berkaca mata itu sambil memasukkan kembali buku dan beberapa alat tulisnya kedalam tasnya. Setelah selesai memunguti barang-barangnya yang berjatuhan—siswa berkaca mata itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto.

"Kiba! Kau sedang apa sih—ayo cepat masuk" tiba-tiba seorang siswa lain menghampiri siswa berkaca mata itu dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah—sebelum meninggalkan Naruto, siswa berkaca mata itu berpamitan pada Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto segera masuk kedalam gedung sekolah—disana ia melihat Lee yang sepertinya sedang menunggunya.

"Lee—ohayou!" sapa Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Lee, melihat Naruto datang—dengan tergesa-gesa Lee menghampiri sahabatnya itu dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Naruto gawat—" Lee memberi jeda pada kata-katanya sambil menyeret Naruto menuju lantai dua dan dengan tergesa-gesa—Lee menyeret Naruto kedalam kelas mereka yang masih terlihat sepi.

"Lee—ada apa sih? Kenapa kau menyeretku seperti ini?" protes Naruto sambil menyentak tangan Lee pelan.

"Naruto—apa benar kau bertunangan dengan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Lee sambil menunjukkan wajah penuh khawatir.

"I..iya" jawab Naruto sambil sedikit blushing. Setiap mengingat dirinya adalah tunangan dari Itachi—entah kenapa membuat Naruto blushing sendiri.

"Gawat—berarti desas-desus itu benar, kau harus berhati-hati—Naruto" Lee sedikit menepuk bahu sahabatnya sambil memperingati Naruto. Merasa tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Lee—Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Huuh" Lee membuang nafas panjang—sebelum menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Sekedar info saja yah, selain menjadi pengusaha muda—Uchiha Itachi itu adalah seorang aktor dan model terkenal, ku dengar dari beberapa media di televisi—Itachi mempunyai seorang calon tunangan dan itu adalah laki-laki. Meskipun menjadi rahasia karena masih menjadi calon tunangannya—banyak dari pemburu berita mencari informasi tentang siapa calon tunangan Itachi itu. Dan setelah ditelusuri—ternyata itu adalah kau—Naruto. Medengar idolanya mempunyai tunangan—seluruh fans Itachi yang kebanyakan perempuan tidak terima, apalagi tuangannya adalah laki-laki. Gosipnya—mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menggagalkan pertunangan kalian nanti" jelas Lee panjang sambil sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat kabar pada Naruto. Di koran itu tertulis banyak artikel tentang berita pertunangannya dan Itachi, bahkan Naruto menemukan artikel tentang dirinya. Sepertinya—identitas Naruto sebagai Namikaze akan terbongkar, karena selain membahas tentang identitasnya—artikel itu juga memuat gambarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu ada berita seperti itu diluar sana—dan Itachi-nii tidak pernah bilang padaku—kalau dia adalah seorang aktor dan model terkenal" gumam pelan Naruto sambil menatap Lee tidak percaya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Naruto—pamor Uchiha sangat kuat di kota ini, siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha—maka kau harus siap-siap menanggung resikonya. Ku dengar dari banyak siswa disini—fans Itachi lebih ganas dari pada fans Sasuke. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" Lee menatap khawatir pada Naruto.

"Lee—aku.." belum selesai Naruto bicara—tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan semua siswa yang tadinya diluar kelas—segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Saat teman-teman sekelas Naruto dan Lee memasuki ruang kelas—semua mata memandang kearah Naruto dengan tajam, ada juga yang berbisik sambil menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka—dan kembali duduk dibangkunya dipojok belakang sambil mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama.

**(Skip time)**

Saat istirahat sudah tiba, Naruto dan Lee sedang berjalan santai menuju cafeteria sekolah. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju cafeteria sekolah—entah kenapa, semua siswa memandangi mereka dengan sedikit sinis. Merasa tak nyaman—Naruto sedikit mendengus sebal.

"Sepertinya—kita jadi pusat perhatian" bisik Lee pelan sambil memandang kearah beberapa siswa yang memandangi mereka sambil berbisik.

"Sudahlah Lee—tidak usah pedulikan mereka" Kata Naruto santai. Seperti Naruto tahu alasan kenapa semua siswa memandanginya dengan tatapan sinis dan tidak suka. Seperti yang Lee jelaskan tadi—banyak dari siswa-siswa Konoha yang tidak suka dengan berita pertunangannya dengan Itachi.

Tak berapa lama—mereka sampai di cafeteria sekolah, setelah itu mereka memesan beberapa makanan dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, setelah mendapatkan meja kosong—kedua sahabat ini duduk dengan tenang sambil memakan makanannya dan bercanda gurau seperti biasa. Saat Lee dan Naruto sedang melahap makanannya—tiba-tiba seorang siswa perempuan mendatangi meja mereka sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras dan membuat Naruto dan Lee terkejut.

"KAU YANG BERNAMA NARUTO KAN!" kata siswa perempuan itu sambil membentak dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Mendengar suara tinggi siswa perempuan itu—otomatis Naruto dan Lee menjadi pusat perhatian dan suasana cafetaria berubah menjadi hening.

"AKU TANYA—KAU YANG BERNAMA NARUTO KAN!" bentak siswa permpuan itu lagi sambil kembali menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak tahan dengan bentakan perempuan itu yang tiba-tiba—Lee bangkit dari kursinya dan balik menatap tajam kearah perempuan itu.

"HEI! KAU INI SIAPA? TIBA-TIBA DATANG SAMBIL MARAH-MARAH BEGITU—TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI KAU INI" bentak Lee tak kalah keras dengan siswa perempuan itu.

"Sudahlah Lee—tenangkan dirimu" lerai Naruto sambil ikut berdiri dan mencoba membuat sahabatnya ini tenang.

"AKU TIDAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGANMU—ALIS TEBAL, AKU KESINI UNTUK BERTEMU DENGAN NA-RU-TO!" lanjut siswa perempuan itu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah wajah Naruto dengan tidak sopan.

"A..alis tebal katamu" mendengar dirinya disebut alis tebal oleh seorang gadis—tiba-tiba Lee jadi pundung dibawah meja dengan aura suram disekelilingnya.

"Huuh" Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap kearah sahabatnya yang pundung dibawah meja. Naruto melirik kearah siswa perempuan tadi—kemudian Naruto sedikit melangkah tepat didepan siswa perempuan itu sambil menatapnya serius.

"Aku Naruto—ada apa mencari ku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada setenang mungkin sambil menatap siswa perempuan itu.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Naruto!" kata siswa perempuan itu sambil melihat Naruto dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan mengejek. Dengan tiba-tiba—siswa perempuan itu meraih segelas jus jeruk dingin dari meja seseorang yang letaknya tak jauh dari meja Naruto dan menyiramkannya tepat kewajah Naruto.

Byur

Sambil memejamkan matanya—Naruto menahan emosinya, saat ini wajah dan sebagian rambut depannya basah oleh dinginnya air dari jus jeruk tadi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi tunangan dari Uchiha Itachi, lebih baik kau cepat batalkan pertunanganmu dengannya!" dengan geram—siswa perempuan itu mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto yang sebagian sudah basah dengan air dari jus jeruk tadi. Mendengar Uchiha Itachi disebut—seluruh siswa yang berada didalam cafetaria menjadi riuh dan memandang kearah Naruto dengan sinis.

"Oh! Jadi dia calon tunangannya Itachi-sama"

"Bukan kah dia siswa miskin itu?"

"Bukan—dia itu sebenarnya orang kaya yang menyamar sebagai orang miskin, mungkin itu modusnya untuk menggait keluarga kaya seperti klan Uchiha"

"Berpura-pura sebagai orang miskin dan mendapat belas kasihan klan Uchiha, cih! Menjijikkan sekali caranya"

"Murahan sekali"

"Menjijikkan"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, saat ia mendengar hinaan semua siswa yang ditujukan padanya. Memang apa salahnya jika, Naruto menyembunyikan status sosialnya, toh mereka tidak dirugikan selama ini. Dan kenapa mereka harus semarah itu—bukan dirinya yang menginginkan menjadi tunangan Itahi, tapi ayahnya dan Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan! " tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto—seorang siswa lain dengan kasarnya mendorong punggungnya keras, hingga membuat Naruto jatuh terjungkal kedepan. Melihat Naruto yang terjungkal dilantai—tiba-tiba beberapa siswa mengerubunginya.

"Sialan" desis marah Naruto sambil menatap kearah siswa yang yang mendorongnya tadi, saat Naruto mencoba bangkit untuk membalas siswa tadi—tiba-tiba salah seorang siswa menendang kaki kirinya dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto terjatuh kembali dilantai.

"Akkhh" erang keras Naruto sambil memegangi kaki kirinyanya. Tidak sampai disitu—beberapa siswa juga menendang kepalanya, bahunya, bahkan perutnya, kini Naruto hanya bisa meringkuk dilantai dengan menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Wajah dan tubuhnya kini memar, bahkan baju seragamnya kini menjadi lusuh dan ada banyak noda darah. Melihat Naruto tidak berdaya—tiba-tiba siswa perempuan tadi kembali menyiram kepala Naruto dengan segelas air dingin dan semangkuk sup panas, ramen panas—pokonya segala sesuatu yang bisa diraih tangannya—kemudian menumpahkannya ke kepala dan badan Naruto. Tubuh Naruto kini mati rasa—bagaimana tidak setelah merasakan dinginnya air es yang sengaja ditumpahkan ketubuh dan sebagian kepalanya—kini ia harus merasakan panasnya sup yang disiramkan kebadannya. Mungkin jika dilihat dengan teliti—tubuh dan wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena terkena panas.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu" seluruh siswa yang mengerubunginya tadi, tertawa puas sambil masih menendang tubuh tak berdaya Naruto dengan sepatu tebal dan kotor milik mereka.

Sambil meringkuk tidak berdaya dilantai—Naruto menangis dalam diam, ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan diperlakukan serendah ini. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar ketakutan—tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengerang kesakitan dan menangis, tidak pernah ia merasa selemah ini. Biasanya—dalam keadaan apapun, Naruto akan berusaha kuat dan tegar—ini dilakukannya agar orang-orang disekitarnya tidak khawatir padanya. Dalam isakan tangisannya—tanpa sadar Naruto selalu menyebut nama—Sasuke.

"Sasuke—Sasuke..hiks!" bisiknya pelan sambil masih terisak dalam tangisannya. Pelan-pelan—pandangannya sedikit mengabur, sebelum Naruto benar-benar pingsan—ia sedikit bergumam sangat pelan, hingga hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengarkan suara lirihnya.

"Sa—Sasuke..tolong!" sedikit-demi sedikit, kesadaran Naruto mulai menghilang—namun para siswa itu masih menendangi tubuh Naruto tanpa henti. Kalau tidak segera dihentikan—Naruto bisa mati. Sementara Lee—ia sejak tadi ingin menolong Naruto, namun ada dua siswa yang mengahalanginya untuk menolong Naruto.

'Gawat—aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kalau tidak nyawa Naruto bisa melayang' diam-diam—Lee mencoba kabur dari dua orang siswa itu dengan cara mengendap-endap, dan beruntung baginya—sepertinya kedua siswa itu tidak memperhatikannya. Saat berhasil menuju pintu keluar cafetaria—Lee berlari secepat kilat mencari bantuan dan entah kenapa—sekarang yang ada diotaknya dalah mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

'_Naruto tunggu aku! Aku akan menyelamatkan mu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ditempat lain**—di jam istirahat seperti ini, Sasuke lebih senang bersantai sambil tiduran diatap gedung sekolah—menikmati semilir angin yang meniup sebagian helai rambut hitamnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama—Sasuke tertidur dengan pulas tanpa gangguan. Maklum saja—sejak kemarin malam Sasuke tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, sepanjang malam—Sasuke terus memikirkan kedatangan Karin dan perasaan aneh yang muncul sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Sepertinya—Sasuke sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Naruto.

Saat Sasuke sedang asik menikmati alam tidurnya—tiba-tiba ia terbangun saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Sedikit mendongakan kepalnya—Sasuke melihat kearah asal suara langkah kaki tersebut, ternyata itu adalah Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk di pembatas pagar atap sekolah.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke dingin sambil kembali mencoba tidur.

"Kami dengar—Itachi-nii ditunangkan?" kali ini Neji berjongkok tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Mendengar jawaban baku Sasuke—Neji dan Shikamaru saling pandang, kemudian Shikamaru ikut berbaring disamping kiri Sasuke.

"Jawaban macam apa itu" sungut Neji, kemudian ia sedikit mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei Sasuke—bukan kah tunangan Itachi-nii juga bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan kita?" tanya Neji sambil mencolek pipi putih Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Gawat—" gumam Neji sambil memegangi ujung dagunya dengan jarinya. Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan kening—saat mendengar gumaman Neji.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

Brak

Sebelum Neji sempat menjawab Sasuke—tiba-tiba seorang siswa dengan gaya rambut jamur dan beralis tebal, membuka paksa pintu atap sekolah dengan kasar. Seketika Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke dibuatnya terkejut.

"Hah..hah—akhirnya aku menemukan mu" sambil terengah-engah siswa itu yang ternyata adalah Lee—berjalan gontai kearah Sasuke CS.

"Uchiha-senpai—tolong! Naruto—dia.." belum selesai ucapan Lee—tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran.

"Dia sedang dibully oleh banyak siswa di cafetaria—kumohon tolong dia, Uchiha-senpai" lanjut Lee sambil menunjukkan wajah melasnya. Tanpa membuang waktu—Sasuke segera berlari menuju cafetaria untuk menolong Naruto. Melihat Sasuke pergi—Shikamaru dan Neji segera menyusul Sasuke, mereka khawatir jika Sasuke akan berbuat diluar kendali. Dan Lee—juga mengikuti Neji dan Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

Sasuke terus berlari sekuat tenaganya disepanjang koridor sekolah—tidak peduli berapa banyak siswa bahkan guru yang ditabraknya, sekarang yang ada dipikarannya hanyalah—menyelamatkan Naruto. Tidak sampai 15 menit—Sasuke sampai didalam cafetaria, disana ia melihat beberapa siswa yang ramai dan bergerombol.

Sambil terengah-engah dan emosi—Sasuke mendekati kerumunan para siswa itu, dan dengan brutal—Sasuke menghajar wajah para siswa itu satu-persatu hingga membuat mereka terjungkal dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUAKAN!" teriak Sasuke marah sambil sesekali menedangi beberapa siswa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sa..Sasuke-senpai" gagap mereka semua sambil ketakutan dan sedikit menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang tidak bergerak—seketika itu Sasuke menjadi panik dan menghampirinya, kemudian Sasuke membawa Naruto kepangkuannya dengan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Naru—Naru!" panggil Sasuke khawatir sambil sedikit menepuk pipi Naruto, terlihat saat ini wajah Naruto yang penuh luka lebam. Naruto sedikit membuka matanya dengan berat, dengan lemah Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit—namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Sstt! Jangan banyak bergerak—aku akan membawa mu ke rumah sakit" kata Sasuke lembut sambil menggendong tubuh Naruto ala pengantin. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para siswa didalam cafetaria itu—Sasuke terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju area parkir—Naruto terus saja menangis didalam gendongan Sasuke, ia benar-benar takut jika Sasuke tidak datang dan membawanya pergi dari tempat yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Tidak lama—Sasuke sampai di mobil sportnya dan memasukkan Naruto dengan hati-hati kedalam mobilnya.

"Ku kira—hiks..kau tidak akan datang" isak Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus turun dengan deras. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto barusan, dengan penasaran—Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang tepat duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tadi—bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil mendekatkan diri kaearah Naruto.

"Aku—takut kau tidak akan datang hiks.." ulang Naruto sambil masih terisak.

'_Jadi—dia menunggu ku untuk menyelamatkannya'_

Mendengar jawaban Naruto—tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat, seakan Sasuke tidak mau melepaskannya. Dengan hati-hati—Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang masih menangis, diusapnya pelan air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinnya.

"Sekarang—kau tidak usah takut lagi, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Aku janji!" sambil tersenyum lembut—Sasuke mengusap wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangan hangatnya, merasa nyaman—Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan telapak tangan Sasuke yang begitu pas dengan wajahnya. Meski banyak luka di wajahnya dan air mata—wajah Naruto terlihat sangat manis dan samar-samar ada semburat pink muncul dikedua pipinya. Terbawa oleh suasana—Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan kearah Naruto yang masih menutup matanya, dan sedetik kemudian—bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan. Merasa ada yang basah di bibirnya—Naruto membuka matanya dan ia terkejut saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, tidak ada pemaksaan atau nafsu didalamnya. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke padanya lewat ciuman lembutnya. Tidak sampai 10 menit—Sasuke melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka, kemudian ia mengelus wajah dan bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi—aku akan melindungi mu dan tidak akan membiarkan mu terluka lagi" dengan lembut Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya di dadanya.

"Sa—Sasuke" saat ini Naruto benar-benar gugup saat melihat wajah serius Sasuke—dan sepertinya wajah Naruto sudah sangat merah.

"Karena itu—ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu" lanjut Sasuke sambil mengusap kembali wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto membelalakkan matanya—ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, dengan cepat—Naruto menarik tangannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar bingung—ia tak tahu harus bilang apa pada Sasuke. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar dengan ..deg!

'_Kenapa ini—kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat'_

Melihat Naruto terus menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak merespon pernyataan Sasuke—akhirnya Sasuke menunduk kecewa dan ada sedikit rasa marah. Sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya—Sasuke sedikit menyenggol Naruto dengan sikunya.

"Pakai sabuk pengeman mu—kita akan ke rumah sakit terdekat" kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal dan terkesan dingin pada Naruto. Mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang berubah dingin—Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke dan ada rasa kecewa saat melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tadinya hangat sekarang berubah menjadi dingin. Setelah itu—mobil Sasuke sudah melaju dengan kecepatan rendah menuju jalan kota dan meninggalkan area sekolah untuk menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu kembali ke sekolah**—terlihat Neji dan Shikamaru sedang berdiri didekat parkiran sambil melihat kearah mobil Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan garbang sekolah.

"Sepertinya—Sasuke menyukai bocah kuning itu? Tapi tunggu—bukankah bocah kuning itu yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi lawan seimbangnya Sasuke?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan aneh.

"Telat! Kemana saja otakmu bekerja selama ini—Neji, aku heran—wajah tampanmu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan otakmu yang lelet seperti siput. Sudah kelihatan kan dari ciri fisiknya dan rambut kuningnya—kalau dia itu, yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi lawan Sasuke dilapangan basket—payah" jelas Shikamaru sambil mengejek Neji. Memang Neji itu tampan dan kepintarannya setara dengan Shiakmaru—tapi satu kekurangannya, yaitu LOLA singakatan dari _loding lama_ dan dia juga suka mencatat hal-hal yang dianggapnya penting tapi bagi orang lain itu tidak penting dan aneh.

"Enak saja mengatai otakku siput" dumel Neji sambil berjalan masuk menuju gedung sekolah dan Shikamaru juga mengikuti Neji dibelakangnya. Saat Neji dan Shikamaru melewati ruang loker siswa—tanpa sengaja seorang siswa menabrak Neji, namun siswa tersebut malahan yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya kelantai dengan keras.

Buk

"Aduh" ringis seorang siswa tersebut sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit.

"Hey! Matamu itu ditaruh dimana sih?" bentak Neji sambil berkacak pinggang didepan siswa tadi.

"Maafkan aku" siswa tadi mencoba berdiri sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata tebalnya yang sedikit bergeser. Namun saat siswa tadi mencoba berrdiri—tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengelurkan tangannya pada siswa berkaca mata itu, melihat Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya—siswa berkaca mata itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit terkejut namun segera memalingkan wajahnya dan dengan cepat bangkit dari lantai tanpa menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru.

"Aku permisi dulu—senpai" sambil menundukkan kepalnya dan tanpa memandang Shikamaru—siswa berkaca mata itu pergi sambil berlari kecil.

"Kenapa dia?" guman Neji aneh sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara Shikamaru terus saja melihat kearah siswa berkaca mata itu tanpa berkedip—kemudian ia berlari mengejar siswa berkaca mata itu dan meninggalkan Neji yang kebingungan dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Shika! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Neji saat melihat Shikamaru pergi—namun Shikamaru tidak mendengarkannya dan menghilang dibelokan koridor sambil mengejar seorang siswa berkaca mata tadi.

"Ya sudahlah—aku kembali ke kelas dulu, hari ini—Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak seperti biasanya" gumam Neji sambil kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam hari di Uchiha mansion.**

Setelah Sasuke membawa Naruto kerumah sakit tadi pagi—akhirnya Naruto diijinkan pulang—beruntung luka-luka ditubuhnya tidak parah, dan malam harinya—Naruto bisa kembali pulang ke rumah besar keluarga Uchiha. Dia dijemput oleh Itachi dan juga Kakashi.

Sedangkan Sasuke—sejak mengantar Naruto kerumah sakit tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang dan tidak tahu kemana perginya. Sejak tadi pagi hingga menjelang sore—hanya Iruka yang menemaninya, saat Naruto bertanya tentang keberadaan Sasuke—Iruka hanya menjawab "_Dari tadi—aku tidak melihat Sasuke, mungkin dia sudah pulang_" dan setelah jam pulang sekolah usai—Sasuke juga tidak kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melihat Naruto. Hingga malam tiba—Sasuke tidak menjenguknya sama sekali.

Saat sampai didepan kamarnya dengan dibopong oleh Kakashi dan Itachi—sekilas Naruto melirik kearah kamar Sasuke yang pintunya terbuka. Sedetik kemudian—Naruto merasa kecewa, saat mengetahui kamar Sasuke kosong.

Sesampainya didalam kamar—Naruto berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dalam diam—Naruto terus memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Sasuke—mencintai ku? Apakah ini benar—atau dia sedang mengerjai ku?" gumam Naruto sambil menahan debaran di jantungnya.

"Kalau benar—apa yang harus aku lakukan?" teriak Naruto dengan frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berguling-guling diatas kasurnya, ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanya yang sekarang. Bukannya ia menolak Sasuke—hanya saja Naruto belum siap untuk menerimanya, bayangkan saja—saat ini Naruto berstatus sebagai tunangan kakaknya dan secara tiba-tiba—Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Benar-benar membingungkan. Eh! Tunggu dulu—bukannya menolak Sasuke? Berarti Naruto menyukai Sasuke dong.

Sadar dengan apa yang dipkirkannya sekarang—tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah jadi merah dan debaran di jantungnya semakin kencang. Saat Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikirannya—tiba-tiba Karin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengejutkannya. Dengan santainya—Karin berjalan tepat kearah Naruto sambil membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk susu hangat ditangannya.

"Karin" gumam Naruto pelan sambil duduk dikasur empuknya.

"Aku membuatkan mu segelas susu hangat—kau sudah agak baikan sekarang?" tanya Karin sambil meletakkan susu hangatnya di meja belajar Naruto yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Sedikit tersenyum simpul—Naruto mengangguk singkat, kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya agar Karin bisa duduk dipinggiran kasurnya.

"Terima kasih—Karin" kata Naruto singkat sambil menatap Karin. Sejak kedatangan Karin kerumah ini—baru kali ini dirinya bisa sedekat ini dengan Karin, biasanya—setiap hari mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dengan pandangan sinis dan sekarang tiba-tiba Karin menajadi baik padanya.

"Maaf soal yang kemarin—aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu dan setelah ku pikirkan—kau dan Itachi-nii sangat cocok" sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto—Karin tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Mendangar nama Itachi disebut—entah kenapa Naruto menjadi gusar dan kini pikirannya kembali pada pernyataan cinta Sasuke pagi tadi.

"Aku berharap—kau segera bertunangan dengan Itachi-nii, dan setelah itu—" Karin memotong kata-katanya sambil menatap Naruto intens dan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

Grep

Naruto membelalakkan matanya—ia terkejut dnegan tindakan Karin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

"Ka..Karin" ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kedua bahu Karin. Saat ini Naruto dipeluk oleh Karin dengan sangat erat dan membuatnya menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya—ini disebabkan oleh luka memar akibat tendangan dan siraman sup panas yang masih terasa sakit di area punggung dan lengannya. Dari balik bahu Naruto—Karin menyeringai puas sambil, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu Naruto.

"Kau harus menjauhi Sasuke—jika tidak, kau akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya" setelah membisikkan itu—Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih gadis itu—menyebalkan" gumamnya pelan sambil melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang sengaja tidak ditutup oleh Karin, dari depan pintu—ia melihat Karin berdiri tepat didepan kamar Sasuke. Dan detik berikutnya—terdengar suara langkah kaki mendelat kearah Karin.

"Sasuke—kau sudah pulang" tiba-tiba Karin dengan manjanya menyeret Sasuke dan memeluknya erat—tepat didepan kamar Naruto tentunya. Melihat Karin memeluk Sasuke—entah kenapa hati Naruto jadi panas.

"Karin—minggir" Sasuke sedikit menyingkirkan badan Karin yang mengahalanginya masuk ke kamarnya, saat Sasuke akan masuk kedalam kamarnya—ia sedikit melirik kedalam kamar Naruto yang terbuka pintunya. Saat mata mereka bertemu—Sasuke segera memalingkan mukanya dengan dingin dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan Karin yang juga ikut masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto—ia begitu terluka saat pandangan mata Sasuke yang dingin menatap kearahnya.

"Sasuke" bisik Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia—benci pada ku, hiks" tanpa sadar—air mata Naruto turun. Sambil berbaring—Naruto membungkus dirinya didalam selimut hangatnya, didalam selimutnya—Naruto menangis sambil mengigit ujung bantal untuk meredam suaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya**

Seperti biasa—dimeja makan hanya ada Kakashi dan Naruto yang menyantap makanannya, sedangkan Fugaku sejak dini hari sudah pergi menuju bandara untuk kembali ke jerman dan mengurusi perusahaannya disana. Dan Itachi—jangan ditanya, semenjak ia membintangi film pertamanya—Itachi jadi jarang pulang dan lebih sering keluar kota untuk promo filmnya.

Sambil membaca koran pagi—Kakashi dengan lahap memakan roti isinya dan Naruto—dengan lesu memakan roti isi telurnya sambil menunduk. Melihat Naruto yang lesu—Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan—lesu sekali?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Tidak kok paman—aku hanya sedikit tidak nafsu makan" kata Naruto pelan sambil kembali memakan roti isinya sedikit-demi sedikit. Sejak tadi malam—Naruto tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Karin yang mengancamnya. Sambil memikirkan kata-kata Karin—Naruto mendengus panjang sambil sesekali menggigit kecil pinggiran rotinya.

"Kakashi-san—kami datang" tiba-tiba dua orang pelayan kembar datang sambil membawa troli berisi beberapa gelas berisi jus buah aneka rasa.

"Silahkan diminum" teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan—Ukon menaruh segelas jus jeruk didepan Naruto dan Sakon menaruh segelas jus mangga didepan Naruto.

"Kalian selalu bersemangat" puji Kakashi sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada kedua pelayan kembar itu dan mereka berdua membalas dengan mengacungkan jempol mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke-sama mana?" tanya Ukon saat melihat kursi Sasuke kosong.

"Mungkin dia belum bangun—aku akan membangunkannya" sahut Sakon sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya, saat Sakon akan melangkah pergi—tiba-tiba Kakashi menahannya.

"Jangan—lebih baik Naruto saja yang membangunkan Sasuke di kamarnya" perintah Kakashi pada Naruto yang duduk didepannya. Sebelum Naruto bangkit dari kursinya—ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Baik paman" dengan lesu—Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke. Saat Naruto sudah menghilang dari ruang makan—Sakon dan Ukon saling mengangguk dan mereka membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san—sepertinya gadis merah yang bernama Karin itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada Naruto-sama" bisik Ukon ditelinga kiri Kakashi.

"Kami dengar—dia berbicara bersama pak Jang, mereka berencana untuk menyingkirkan Naruto dari rumah ini dan sekolahnya" bisik Sakon juga ditelinga kanan kakashi. Mendengar berita tidak baik—Kakashi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat kearah dua pelayan setianya.

"Kalian terus awasi Karin—dan urusan pak Jang, biar aku yang tangani" perintah Kakshi sambil melangkah pergi menuju garasi motornya. Sementara Sakon dan Ukon—mereka juga pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Sementara itu didalam kamar Sasuke—setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, Sasuke segera berjalan keluar pintu kamar mandi sambil melilitkan sebuah handuk ke pinggangnya. Sambil merapikan dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk di lehernya—Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil seragam lengkapnya yang sudah ditata rapi oleh pelayannya kemarin.

Saat Sasuke hampir melepas handuk di pinggangnya—tiba-tiba Karin masuk dengan mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras, seketika saja—Sasuke langsung memakai kembali handuknya dan melilitkannya ke pinggangnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR KU—CEPAT KELUAR!" perintah Sasuke sambil membentak keras Karin, namun tidak membuatnya gentar sama sekali dan dia malah masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke.

"Kasar sekali kau pada tunangan mu-Sa-su-ke" Karin berjalan kearah Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada.

"Aku tidak suka kamar ku dimasuki orang lain—jadi pergilah, sebelum aku melempar mu keluar dari kamar ini" Sasuke sedikit mendesis sambil menatap tajam kearah Karin yang berdiri tepat didepannya, tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke—Karin juga membalas tatapan tajam pada Sasuke.

"Orang lain katamu—" Karin sedikit menyeringai sambil melotot tajam kearah Sasuke.

"AKU INI TUNANGANMU—BUKAN ORANG LAIN!" bentak Karin. mendengar Karin menyebutkan kata 'Tunangan'—Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menatap Karin intens.

"Aku—bukan tunanganmu lagi, kita sudah berakhir" desis Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauhi Karin dan memakai baju seragamnya tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang masih berada disalam kamarnya. Melihat Sasuke melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya—Karin memalingkan badannya dan memunggungi Sasuke. Suasana menjadi hening.

Tidak sampai 15 menit—Sasuke sudah memakai seragamnya dan berjalan melewati Karin untuk mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak dimeja belajarnya. Saat Sasuke memunggungi Karin—ia melihat Sasuke yang berbeda dengan Sasuke 2 tahun yang lalu. Dulu—Sasuke selalu tersenyum kearahnya dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tapi sekarang—Sasuke sangat kasar padanya. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan beberapa buku pelajarannya yang satu-persatu ia masukkan kedalam tas ranselnya—tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba Karin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Sasuke—kembalilah seperti dulu. Aku—merindukan Sasuke ku yang dahulu" sambil mengeratkan pelukannya—kepala Karin bersandar pada punggung Sasuke. Tidak tahan dengan sikap Karin—dengan kasar Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah muak—sekarang cepat keluar!" perintah Sasuke sambil menyeret kasar tangan Karin menuju pintu kamarnya yang tadi dibukanya paksa dan membuat Karin keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tidak terima perlakuan Sasuke padanya—dengan cepat Karin menyentak tangan Sasuke dan menampar pipi kirinya keras.

Plak

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" sambil membentak Karin—Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang panas dan memerah.

"KENAPA KAU JADI KASAR SEPERTI INI PADAKU!" bentak Karin tak kalah keras sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau sudah berubah—Sasuke, kau tidak seperti dulu" dengan suara bergetar—Karin memegangi ujung jas seragam Sasuke, namun dengan kasar Sasuke menyentaknya.

"KAU PIKIR—SIAPA YANG MEMBUATKU BERUBAH SEPERTI INI!" Sasuke mendorong Karin pelan, hingga kini tubuh karin terpojok diantara dinding dan Sasuke.

"Setelah kau mencampakkan ku dua tahun yang lalu—kau masih mau aku menjadi Sasukemu yang dulu. Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Kau ingat—dua tahun yang lalu, kau mencampakkan ku dan menghilang bersama laki-laki lain. Setelah sekian lama kau menghilang—sekarang kau mau aku menjadi Sasukemu yang dulu" Sasuke sedikit mendesis sambil menatap tajam kearah Karin.

"Cih! Itu hanya akan ada dalam mimpi mu—sekarang hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Dan kau sendiri yang mengakhirinya—Karin" setelah mengatakan itu—Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya. Merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke—tiba-tiba Karin menarik dasi sekolah Sasuke dan membuatnya menunduk tepat kewajah Karin dan membisikan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Aku—tidak akan menyerah. Kau akan aku dapatkan kembali, apapun caranya—" bisik Karin sambil sedikit membuat jeda dikata-katanya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat mearah mereka. Sedikit menyeringai—Karin bisa melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearah mereka dan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke dan Karin dengan posisi yang hampir berciuman (padahal sih tidak).

"Bahkan aku akan menghancurkan Naruto—jika dia berani mengahalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu kembali—Sasuke" lanjut Karin sambil kembali menarik dasi Sasuke kebawah dan akhirnya membuat mereka berciuman tepat didepan Naruto yang berdiri mematung. Dengan kasar—Sasuke melepaskan tangan Karin dari dasinya dan melangkah menjauhi Karin, dengan sebelah punggung tangannya—Sasuke mengelap bibirnya yang ada bekas bibir Karin.

"Bleeh! Menjijikkan~" Sasuke terus mengelap bibirnya tanpa henti—ia begitu tidak suka rasa bibir Karin yang terasa begitu lembek dan hambar. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke—Karin menyeringai lebar kearahnya dan tentu saja Naruto, ia merasa begitu senang dan menang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat melihat adegan ciumannya bersama Karin. Merasa aneh dengan pandangan Karin—Sasuke juga menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat Naruto berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan wajah memucat.

"Naruto!" gumam Sasuke pelan.

'_Sejak kapan dia ada disitu—jangan-jangan dia melihatnya'_

Sadar dirinya dipandangi—Naruto segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil meremasi jari-jari. Kalau saja saat ini naruto bisa berlari—mungkin sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi, tapi nyatanya sejak melihat adegan ciuman antara Sasuke dan Karin—kakinya seakan kaku dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakkan.

"Ma—maaf aku mengganggu kalian" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan—kemudian tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke dan Karin, Naruto bergegas pergi dengan berjalan cepat. Rasanya sekarang—Naruto ingin menangis, ia merasa begitu sedih dan terluka.

Melihat Naruto pergi—Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekarang emosinya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dengan geram—Sasuke mencengkram dagu Karin hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ku peringatkan kau—jangan coba-coba menyentuh Naruto seujung rambutpun. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" setelah mengancam Karin—segera Sasuke meninggalkannya dan bergegas menuju sekolah. Sementara itu Karin masih memperhatikan Sasuke sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau jatuh ke tangan Naruto—kita lihat, seberapa lama hubungan kalian bisa bertahan"

**—ooOOoo—**

**Stasiun kereta api kota Konoha.**

Seorang remaja dengan rambut mereh marun sedang berdiri dengan bingung disalah satu pilar stasiun, baru 15 menit yang lalu dia turun dari kereta dan ia tidak tahu dimana arah pintu keluar stasiun.

"Dimana pintu keluarnya," gumamnya sambil celingukan mencari pintu keluar atau mencari sebuah tulisan bertanda 'EXIT'—namun sejauh mata memandang hanya ada sekumpulan orang lalu-lalang dan beberapa calon penumpang maupun penumpang yang turun dari kereta yang bisa ia lihat.

"Sepertinya—aku tersesat" dengan sangat lesu—remaja merah marun itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berjongkok pundung disalah satu pilar stasiun itu. Namun tak berapa lama—seorang pria mendatanginya.

"Gaara!" panggil pria itu sambil ikut berjongkok dihadapannya. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya—remaja merah marun itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika wajahnya berubah ceria.

"Iruka-sensei~" sambil menangis terharu—remaja merah marun itu memeluk pria itu yang ternyata adalah Iruka, setelah perjumpaan mengharukan (dasar Gaara lebai) antara guru dan murid ini—segera Iruka membawa Sabaku Gaara keluar dari stasiun kereta dan mereka kemudian menuju mobil Iruka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta. Gaara sendiri adalah murid terbaik Iruka saat ia masih mengajar di SMP Suna dulu, meski sudah tidak mengajar di Suna lagi—Iruka dan Gaara masih saling menghubungi satu-sama lain hingga sekarang.

"Tumben sekali kau mau datang jauh-jauh dari Suna ke Konoha—apakah disana sedang libur atau kau mau pindah ke Konoha dan bersekolah disini?" tanya Iruka sambil masih menyetir.

"Aku—datang kesini untuk mencari seseorang" jawab Gaara pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan samar-samar ada semburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipinya. Melihat gelagat Gaara yang aneh—Iruka mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Mencari—seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Iruka penasaran. Sedikit menghela nafas—Gaara memandang keluar kerah jendela kaca mobil.

"Aku sedang mencari—cinta pertamaku" gumamnya pelan sambil melihat kearah birunya awan pagi ini.

"Aku berharap, kita bisa bertemu dan semoga kau bisa mengingatku—Neji"

TBC.

**Maaf updatenya lama, soalnya saya habis sakit dan rumah saya kebanjiran. Akhirnya sambil ngungsi bikin FF dah. Dan semoga di chapeter depan bisa balik lagi kerumah dan nerusin FF, doain yah semoga banjir rumah Author cepet surut. Mumpung chepter depan Nejigaa ini..hahahahaha! **

**Maaf ga' bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca FF sederhana ini dan di tunggu reviewnya. **


	6. Chapter 6

**PARADISE LOVE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 SMA**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 SMA**

**Karin : kelas 3 SMA**

**Haru, Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Kakashi : 30 tahun**

**Iruka : 28 tahun**

**Hinata : 12 tahun**

**Balas review**

**psyc Hejun Li jose ~ aku sudah balas di inbox n makasih dah review. eh iya, aku inbox Fb mu lho, g tau itu benar apa g fbmu.**

**TheBrownEyes'129~ terima kasih doanya, dan banjir dirumah udah surut HAHAHAHA! (plak)**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : ok makasih reviewnya hehe**

**WAW banyak banget reviewnya, saya ga bisa balas satu-satu ini, tapi terima kasih semuanya udah review, dan kali ini FF untuk NejiGaanya saya buat one shot biar g kelamaan hahaha. Ok! g banyak cingcong langsung aja para reader silahkan baca.**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6**

**Kediaman Umino Iruka**

Terlihat Gaara sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya didalam tas besarnya dan setelah meletakkan bajunya dilemari—Gaara segera turun dari lantai dua kamarnya untuk menuju dapur, disana ia melihat Iruka sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tidak sampai 30 menit, makan malam mereka sudah jadi dan segera Iruka dan Gaara membawa beberapa makanan yang mereka masak tadi ke meja makan.

"Berapa hari kau akan singgah disini?" tanya Iruka sambil memakan makanannya.

"Mungkin seminggu—sensei" jawab Gaara ringan, sudah ia putuskan untuk menginap dirumah Iruka selama seminggu. Beruntung sekolah Gaara di Suna sedang libur, ini dikarenakan ada angin badai yang menerjang Suna dan membuat sebagian bangunan sekolahnya hancur. Karena tidak ada kerjaan—akhirnya Gaara memutuskan pergi ke Konoha untuk menemui Iruka, sudah lama ia tidak berjumpa dengan gurunya. Selain itu—ada alasan lain yang membuatnya harus datang jauh-jauh dari Suna ke Konoha, yaitu—Gaara ingin mencari cinta pertamanya dulu. Mendengar jawaban Gaara—Iruka hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah acara makan malam mereka berakhir—Gaara kembali ke kemarnya dilantai dua, ia sedikit membereskan kasurnya yang agak berantakan. Maklum saja—kata Iruka, sejak ditinggalkan Naruto—Iruka jarang membersihkan kamar milik Naruto dan membuatnya sedikit berdebu. Karena saat ini Gaara yang menempati bekas kamar Naruto yang dulu—jadilah dia yang membersihkannya. Saat sudah selesai membersihkan kamarnya—Gaara sedikit mengelap keringatnya, kemudian karena masih merasa kenyang—Gaara berjalan menuju jendela besar kamarmya dan tanpa sadar—pikirannya kembali kemasa saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Neji.

"Semoga—Neji masih mengingatku" gumam Gaara sambil tersenyum sendiri dan sedikit memebayangkan wajah Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyuga mansion**

"Hachuu!" sambil mengelap ingusnya—Neji berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, entah sudah berapa kali dia bersin-bersin seperti ini.

"Nii-san! Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata pada Neji sambil mendekati kakak tertuanya. Hinata adalah adik perempuan Neji, saat ini Hinata baru kelas 6 SD.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hinata" tidak mau membuat adiknya khawatir—Neji melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kedalam kamarnya. Didalam kamar—Neji segera mengerjakan tuga sekolahnya dengan tenang. Dirumah—Neji hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya, kedua orang tua Neji dan Hinata sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota.

Setelah mengerjakan Prnya—Neji segera merebahkan tubuhnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sambil menggela nafas panjang—Neji bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Sambil menikmati semilir angin malam, Neji mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dingin balkon kamarnya.

"Kenapa—parasaan ku tidak enak begini" gumam Neji sambil memegangi dadanya. Sejak tadi pagi—entah kenapa perasaan Neji begitu aneh dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Aku—seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tapi—aku tidak tahu apa itu?" tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri sambil mencoba mengingat sesuatu, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat hal penting itu—malahan sekarang kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan membuatnya pusing.

Setahun yang lalu—Neji pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama sopirnya, saat itu ia berencana untuk pergi ke kota Suna. Namun ditengah-tengan perjalanan—mobil Neji mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan sopirnya meninggal, sedangkan Neji selamat namun keadaanya sangat keritis. Dan ditengah-tengah masa keritisnya, keajaib datang. Setelah tiga minggu lebih mengalami tak koma—Neji akhirnya sadar dan tidak lama ia diijinkan pulang kerumah, namun satu masalahnya—Neji tidak dapat mengingat hari-harinya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jadi dia hanya ingat kejadian setelah ia bangun dari masa-masa keritis, beruntung Neji masih mengenali orang-orang disekitarnya. Seperti kedua orang tuanya, adiknya, Sasuke dan Shimakaru, kemudian semua pelayannya, teman-teman masa SD, SMP, juga SMAnya.

Tapi—Neji merasa ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan, sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya. Saat Neji mencoba mengingatnya, entah kenapa—kepalanya akan terasa sangat sakit dan pusing.

"Kenapa—saat itu aku pergi ke Suna? Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan disana?" tanya Neji pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, saat ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

'_Sial—aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa, siapa—aku mau menemui siapa di Suna?'_

Tok..tok

Tiba-tiba Neji dikejutkan dengan ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya, sedikit membuang nafas—neji berjalan dengan sedikit gontai untuk membukakan pintu. Saat Neji sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Hinata sedang berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji sambil melihat kearah adik perempuannya.

"Bisakah Nii-san menemaniku membeli kado untuk gurunya—besok?" pinta Hinata sambil malu-malu, ia takut jika kakaknya nanti tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Baiklah—lagipula besokkan libur" kata Neji sambil tersenyum lembut pada adiknya.

"Terima kasih Nii-san" Hinata membalas senyum Neji dengan sangat manis. Setelah Hinata meninggalkan kamar Neji—segera ia kembali naik ketempat tidur dan mencoba untuk masuk kealam mimpi. Tidak berapa lama—Neji sudah tertidur lelap.

"Eung" erang Neji didalam tidurnya—saat ini Neji sedang bermimpi dan mimpinya selalu sama akhir-akhir ini.

Didalam mimpinya—Neji berdiri sendirian ditengah-tengan padang bunga yang begitu indah, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya yang telanjang kesebuah bukit yang letaknya tidak jauh dari padang bunga itu. Saat Neji sudah berada dibukit itu—Neji melihat dirinya yang lain sedang melihat kearahnya, ekspresi dirinya yang lain itu sangat dingin. Kemudian Neji melihat—dirinya yang lain mendekat kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya diri Neji yang lain pada Neji.

"Aku—Neji" jawab Neji sambil terus memperhatikan dirinya yang lain.

"Kalau begitu—kau Neji dari masa depan yah?" tanya diri Neji yang lain, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya pada Neji, sedikit tak mengerti—namun Neji menyambut tangan dirinya yang lain.

"Aku—Neji dari dua tahun yang lalu" sambil tersenyum—Neji dari masa lalu menarik tangan Neji dan membawanya menuruni bukit dan berlari masuk kesebuah hutan kecil.

"Hey! Mau kemana kita?" tanya Neji sambil masih mengikuti Neji dari masa lalu berlari kecil menuju kesebuah rumah kecil didalam hutan kecil itu. Rumah itu memang sudah bobrok namun masih layak huni, Neji dari masa lalu mmembawanya masuk kedalam. Didalam rumah kecil itu—Neji melihat seorang remaja dengan rambut merah marun sedang menangis dipojokan dinding, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya—Neji mendekati remaja merah itu. Namun saat Neji hampir sampai didepan remaja merah itu—Neji dari masa lalu mendekati remaja merah marun itu sambil memeluknya erat.

"Tenang saja—aku disini, mereka tidak akan mengaganggumu. Karena aku akan melindungimu" kata Neji dari masa lalu sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah remaja didekapannya.

"Janji" remaja itu mendongakkan kepalnya untuk melihat Neji dari masa lalu—sedangkan Neji—ia tidak bisa melihat wajah remaja merah itu dengan baik karena seperti ada sebuah kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat kearah remaja merah marun itu.

"Tentu saja—karena aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, dan tidak akan membiarkan mu terluka lagi. aku sangat menyayangimu—Gaara" sambil menyebutkan nama 'Gaara'—Neji dari masa lalu melihat kearah Neji.

"Gaara?" gumamnya pelan, Neji sedikit mendekat kearah Neji dari masa lalu dan remaja merah bernama Gaara. Namun saat Neji sudah hampir mendekat—tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan berat, setelah itu ada sebuah cahaya muncul dan membawanya pergi. Tepat setelah itu—Neji terbangun dipagi hari dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat.

"Hah..hah—mimpi itu lagi" gumam Neji sambil menyeka keringatnya, kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidurnnya.

"Gaara" gumamnya pelan sambil melihat pantulan dicermin kamar mandinya.

"Siapa sebenarnya Gaara itu—ada hubungan apa aku dengannya?" Neji menundukkan kepalanya dan entah kenapa hatinya begitu terasa sakit. Hingga tanpa sadar—Neji menitikan air matanya ia tak tahu kenapa ada air mata yang turun dari matanya. Dan saat dirinya mencoba mengingat tentang Gaara—tiba-tiba saja air matanya turun.

'_Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa rasanya begitu rindu dengan—Gaara. Dan siapa Gaara itu?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha mansion.**

Pagi ini—Naruto bersiap-siap menuju rumah Iruka, hari ini adalah ulang tahun pamannya yang ke 30 tahun, sambil menyiapkan kadonya yang ia letakkan didalam tas ranselnya—Naruto sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah siap—Naruto segera keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Saat ia keluar dari kamarmya—Naruto melihat pintu kamar Sasuke yang masih tertutup rapat, sejak kemarin—Sasuke tidak pulang kerumah. Kata Kakashi—Sasuke menginap dirumah temannya dan tidak tahu kapan kembalinya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang—ia menunduk sedih, sejak Naruto melihat Karin dan Sasuke berciuman—entah kenapa perasaannya sangat aneh. Dia merasa sangat tidak rela jika Sasuke dicium oleh Karin, apalagi—sekarang Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin. Naruto seperti merasa kehilangan dan hampa tanpa Sasuke, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar—tapi Naruto merasa nyaman berada didekat Sasuke. Sadar dengan yang dipikirkannya—Naruto segera menepis semua pikiran anehnya.

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan sih!' _

Tidak mau berlama-lama—Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah, namun saat Naruto hampir sampai dipintu keluar—ia bertemu Kakashi yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Naruto—mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi saat ia berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Aku mau ke rumah paman Iruka—aku permisi dulu yah paman Kakashi" pamit Naruto sambil berlalu pergi dengan sepedanya. Melihat Naruto pergi—Kakashi segera menuju keruangannya.

Terlihat disana—Kakashi sedang berdiri dengan tegap sambil menghadap ke jendela besar diruangan kerjanya, ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak sampai 10 menit, beberapa orang berjas hitam masuk kedalam ruangannya sambil membawa seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak ketakutan.

"Katakan! Apa yang kau rencanakan bersama Karin—pak Jang?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi sambil memandang serius pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ternyata adalah pak Jang—sekarang pak Jang dipaksa duduk disalah satu kursi yang disiapkan oleh Kakashi untuknya, dengan keringat dingin pak Jang memandang Kakashi takut-takut. Saat ini Kakashi dan beberapa orang berjas hitam mengelilinginya dan membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Selama pak Jang menjadi koki di kediaman Uchiha—baru kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kakashi, dirumah ini—Kakashi sangat dihormati, dia juga terkenal galak dan menakutkan.

Glup

Sambil menelan ludah paksa—pak Jang terus mengelap keringatnya, sebenarnya ia tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kakashi. Tapi—melihat keadaannya yang benar-benar terpojok, mau tidak mau—ia harus mengatakannya.

'_Maafkan aku—Nona Karin, aku terpaksa harus mengatakannya' _

Namun—saat pak Jang hampir mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kakashi, tiba-tiba Karin datang dengan mendobrak pintu ruangan Kakashi bersama empat orang berbadan besar dibelakangnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi—jangan katakan pak Jang!" perintah Karin sambil sedikit membentak pak Jang.

"Berani sekali kau kemari" Kakashi manatap dingin kearah Karin sambil mendekatinya. Melihat Kakashi mendekat—Karin lantas mundur dan bersembunyi di balik 4 orang berbadan besar yang dibawanya tadi.

"A..aku datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan pak Jang" Karin sedikit ketakutan saat menatap wajah dingin Kakashi, tidak dipungkirinya—jika Kakashi itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kalian berempat—cepat bawa pak Jang keluar dari sini!" perintah Karin sambil mendorong seorang pria besar didepannya, mendengar perintah Karin—keempat pria besar itu menerjang Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi sedikit terhuyung—beruntung ia bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Melihat keempat pria besar itu mencoba membawa pak Jang—segera Kakashi memberi aba-aba pada beberapa orang anak buahnya untuk menggagalkan aksi keempat pria itu. Dan akhirnya—duel antara anak buah Kakashi dan pria besar suruhan Karin pun tak terhindarkan, namun karena keahlian bela diri anak buah Kakashi lebih hebat—alhasil keempat pria besar itu kalah dan membuat mereka melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.

Melihat kesempatan untuk kabur—pak Jang segera berlari menuju pintu keluar ruangan Kakashi, sementara Kakashi sendiri mengejar Karin yang sudah kabur entah kemana. Saat pak Jang sudah keluar dari ruangan Kakashi—ia begitu merasa lega, namun beruntung ada Ukon dan Sakon yang kembali menangkap pak Jang dan membawanya keruangan Kakashi kembali.

Sementara itu kembali pada Kakashi—ia sudah berhasil menangkap Karin dan membuatnya mengatakan rencana buruknya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyingkirkan Naruto? Apa kau masih menaruh harapan pada Sasuke?—Atau harta Uchiha" tanya Kakashi sambil menyudutkan Karin diantara dirinya dan dinding. Melihat Kakashi yang begitu menyeramkan—Karin menutup matanya sambil gemetar ketakutan, merasa diabaikan oleh Karin—Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Kau tahu apa ini—Karin" Kakashi menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan lambang perusahaan milik keluarga Karin. Merasa namanya disebut—karim sedikit membuka matanya dan ia terkejut saat Kakashi menunjukkan sebuah kertas dengan lambang perusahaan milik keluarganya.

"A..apa itu?" tanyanya sambil masih ketakutan.

"Ini adalah bukti kecurangan perusahaan ayahmu, dan kau tahu—perusahaan Uchiha dan perusahaan lain di Jerman benar-benar dirugikan oleh perusahaan ayahmu, jika Fugaku tahu tentang hal ini—maka bisa dipastikan, perusahaan kalian akan hancur" ancam Kakashi sambil melotot menakutkan didepan Karin.

"Jangan—kumohon, jangan berikan itu pada paman Fugaku" sambil memohon pada Kakashi—Karin mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Merasa menang—kakashi menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah—aku akan menyimpan kertas ini dengan baik, tapi—" Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya dan memegang kedua pundak Karin.

"Ada satu syarat yang harus kau patuhi" sambil melototi Karin—Kakashi sedikit meremas bahu Karin dan otomatis membuatnya kesakitan dan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau harus pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan ganggu Sasuke ataupun—Naruto" setelah mengatakan itu—Kakashi kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan betapa terkejutnya Karin, saat ia melihat sebuah benda yang dikenalnya ada ditangan Kakashi.

"Paspor ku" gumam Karin pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya—kau cepat angkat kaki dari sini. Dan ingat! Jika aku masih melihatmu berkeliaran di sekitar Sasuke ataupun Naruto—akan ku pastikan, besoknya perusahaan ayahmu akan benar-benar hancur" ancam Kakashi lagi sambil melempar paspor Karin dan beruntung Karin bisa menangkapnya. Mendengar ancaman Kakashi yang menakutkan baginya—Karin segera berlari menjauhi Kakashi, namun Kakashi menghentikannya sebentar.

"Oh iya! Sebenarnya—pihak berwajib di Jerman sudah mengirim surat penahanan atas nama ayahmu disana, dan kertas yang aku bawa ini—" Kakashi menunjukkan kertas tadi pada Karin yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"Kertas ini sebenarnya—hanya salinan bukti kecurangan perusahaan ayahmu lho, jadi—aku tidak janji padamu, jika Fugaku akan tahu semua kebusukan ayahmu di Jerman sana. Dan kertas ini sebenarnya tidak berguna untukku, kau boleh menyimpannya untuk kenang-kenangan" sambil meyeringai puas—Kakashi meremas kertas ditangannya dengan kasar dan membuangnya tepat kearah Karin. Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi yang begitu membuatnya takut—segera Karin berlari ke kemarnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya, tanpa membuang waktu—Karin segera menuju badara untuk kembali ke Jerman.

Melihat Karin sudah pergi dari Uchiha mansion—pak Jang menjadi panik, entah mengapa—ia merasa ditinggalkan dan dihianati oleh Karin. Padahal selama ini—ia selalu setia pada Karin. Melihat pak Jang menundukkan kepalanya lesu—Sakon dan Ukon saling berpandangan, mereka tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap pak Jang.

"Kau sudah lihatkan—Karin sudah pergi, sekarang—apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tiba-tiba Kakashi datang dan membuat ketiganya terkejut. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa—pak Jang hanya tertunduk lesu. Merasa kasihan—Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu—selama ini pak Jang sudah bekerja sangat keras sebagai koki di Uchiha mansion.

"Baiklah—aku pikir kau sudah bekerja disini lama sekali, sebagai penghormatan atas kerja kerasmu selama ini. Aku akan putuskan—kau tidak akan dipecat. Tapi—" Kakashi menggantung kata-katanya dan membuat pak Jang sedikit penasaran tapi juga gembira karena tidak jadi dipecat.

"Tapi—aku akan memindahkan pekerjaanmu sebagai asisten rumah tangga, mulai hari ini" lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum puas.

"APA!" teriak terkejut Sakon, Ukon dan pak Jang bersamaan.

"Itu tidak adilkan Kakashi-san" kata Ukon sambil menatap Kakashi tidak percaya.

"Berarti—pak Jang naik pangkat dong" Sakon memandang pak Jang yang memandangnya balik sambil menitikkan air mata bahagia. Melihat pak Jang menitikkan air matanya, Sakon menatapnya aneh.

"Hiks—saya benar-benar terharu Kakashi-san, tapi—kenapa anda menunjuk saya sebagai asisten rumah tangga. Padahalkan saya sudah melakukan kesalahan yang hampir membuat tuan Naruto celaka" pak Jang menatap Kakashi sambil masih menangis haru. Lebai deh pak Jang. Mendengar pertanyaan pak Jang—Kakashi sedikit tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu pak Jang.

"Aku tahu—kau sudah dimanfaatkan oleh Karin jadi berterima kasihlah pada Ukon dan Sakon, berkat mereka—aku bisa membongkar kedok Karin yang sebenarnya dan membuat mu lepas dari gadis licik itu"

Mendengar pujian dari Kakashi—Ukon dan Sakon tertawa bangga sambil menatap kearah pak Jang dan Kakashi.

"Curang—kenapa hanya pak Jang saja yang naik pangkat" celetuk Ukon sambil mendekati Kakashi, setuju dengan Ukon Sakon juga ikut mendekati Kakashi.

"Benar—kami juga mau naik pangkat, Kakashi-san~" sambil bernada manja—Sakon menggerak-gerakkan tangan Kakashi manja, dan Ukon juga mengikuti Sakon menggerakkan tangan Kakashi disebelahnya. Memang hanya Ukon dan Sakon yang berani berperilaku manja dengan Kakashi, mau bagaimana lagi—duo kembar ini memang sudah diasuh Kakashi sejak berumur 16 tahun jadi jangan heran bila perilaku mereka semanja ini hingga usia mereka menginjak 25 tahun. Merasa tidak betah dengan kelakuan manja si kembar—Kakashi sedikit tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah—kalian juga akan aku naikkan jabatannya" kata Kakashi sambil memandang kedua anak didiknya. Mendengar mereka akan naik pangkat—Ukon dan Sakon bersorak gembira.

"Aku akan menaikkan jabatan kalian—dari pelayan rumah tangga menjadi kepala pelayan rumah tangga, menggantikan aku" mendengar penjelasan Kakashi yang mengejutkan—Ukon dan Sakon berhenti bersorak dan menatap Kakashi tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun dini, dan aku—akan melanjutkan study diluar negri yangs empat tertunda" jelas Kakashi sambil tersenyum simpul pada ketiga orang didepannya.

"Kakashi-san~" rengek Ukon dan Sakon sambil menatap sedih kearah Kakashi. Melihat duo kembar ini akan menangis—Kakashi menepuk kepala mereka berdua dengan sayang.

"Kalian sudah dewasa—sudah saatnya aku melepas kalian dan membuat kalian lebih bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan kalian kerjakan nanti tanpa bantuanku. Ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menuai hasil kerja keras kalian selama 10 tahun bersama ku. Aku harap—kalian bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik dan menjadi panutan bagi semua pelayan dan pekerja rumah tangga yang lain" sambil menasehati—Kakashi menyerahkan dua benda dengan simbol Uchiha pada Ukon dan Sakon sebagai tanda mereka adalah kepala pelayan menggantikan Kakashi. Merasa mengerti—duo kembar ini mengangguk mantap sambil menatap Kakashi dengan penuh semangat. Kemudian mereka berempat tertawa bersama seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menikmati senja hari dengan hati gembira tanpa beban.

**—oooOOOooo—**

Kembali pada Naruto—saat ini ia sudah sampai di rumah Iruka, dan tanpa membuang waktu—Naruto segera masuk kedalam rumah pamannya. Dan Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada seorang remaja seusianya ada didalam rumah pamannya.

"Naruto—kau sudah datang" sapa Iruka yang muncul dari dalam dapur, sambil menyambut Naruto—Iruka juga mengenalkan Gaara padanya. Saat Gaara dan Naruto saling berhadapan—mereka bersalaman dan saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengakrabkan diri—mungkin karena sifat mereka yang saling terbuka terhadap satu sama lain hingga membuat mereka merasa nyaman dan cepat akrab dalam waktu singkat.

Sekarang tepat pukul 9 pagi—Naruto dan Gaara sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya untuk menghiasi rumah Iruka dengan hiasan ulang tahun, ada balon berbagai warna, kertas warna-warni yang ditempelkan memanjang disepanjang dinding ruang tamu Iruka. Bahkan di meja ruang tamu ada sebuah kue besar untuk Iruka yang berulang tahun ke 30 tahun. Sambil menunggu murid-murid Iruka datang 30 menit lagi—Naruto, Gaara dan Iruka sedikit berbincang ringan. Ternyata Gaara baru tahu—jika Naruto adalaj keponakan Iruka dan pernah bersekolah di Suna selama dua tahun saat SMP dulu, kemudian pindah ke Konoha saat SMP kelas 3.

"Oh iya Naru—bagaimana keadaan Itachi?" tanya Iruka sambil meminun secangkir tehnya.

"Itachi-nii baik, dia juga semakin sibuk sengan promosi filmnya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Iruka.

"Lalu—bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, apa dia sehat?" tanya Iruka lagi, kali ini ia sedikit memperhatikan keponakannya. Adasedikit perubahan raut muka Naruto saat ia bertanya tentang Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." gumam Naruto pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalnya—Iruka sedikit khawatir.

"Naruto—kau kenapa?" Iruka mendekati Naruto sambil menatapnya khawatir. Kemudian Naruto menceritakan masalahnya selama ini dan Iruka mendengarkannya dengan baik, sementara itu Gaara yang tidak mau mengganggu pembicaraan serius antara Naruto dan Iruka—memutuskan untuk pergi namun segera ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Gaara—aku juga butuh pendapatmu" kata Naruto sambil menarik Gaara kembali ketempatnya. Naruto mulai bercerita lagi tentang perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap kali mengingat tentang Sasuke, dengan seksama—Iruka dan Gaara mendengarkannya sambil meminum teh mereka.

"Intinya sekarang—kau sudah menyukai Sasuke" celetuk Gaara sambil menatap Naruto, mendengar celetukan Gaara—Naruto sedikit terkejut. Dengan cepat Gaara bisa mengerti arti dari cerita Naruto yang sepertinya membingungkan dan berputar-putar, namun dengan cepat—Gaara bisa menangkap kesimpulan dari cerita Naruto.

"S..suka—a..aku menyukai Sasuke? Benarkah?" Naruto sedikit tidak mengerti dan tidak percaya dengan kesimpulan Gaara, samar-samar ada semburat merah muda dikedua pipi Naruto saat memikirkan—bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke.

"Kau sendirikan yang bilang—jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, maka jantungmu akan berdebar dengan keras dan membuatmu tidak bisa menatapnya lama—tapi saat ia tidak ada kau malah merasa kehilangan. Dan tentang gadis bernama Karin itu—kau cemburu padanya, saat melihatnya mencium Sasuke, kau merasakan hatimu sangat sakit, ada rasa tidak rela, dan merasa sangat marah. Itu namanya kau sedang cemburu" jelas Gaara panjang sambil menatap Naruto yang terkejut dengan penjelasan panjangnya.

"I..itu" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa—apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar-benar tepat seperti apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Saat Gaara akan melanjutkan kata-katanya—tiba-tiba murid-murid Iruka sudah datang dan berkumpul didepan rumahnya.

"SENSEI! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" kata mereka bersamaan sambil satu persatu masuk kedalam rumah Iruka dan memberikan kado yang mereka bawa pada Iruka.

"Terima kasih semuanya" kata Iruka sambil meletakkan semua kadonya keatas meja. Beruntung sekali Iruka mempunyai murid-murid yang manis seperti mereka, tapi sayang tahun depan—semua anak didik Iruka dikelas 6 akan masuk SMP dan membuatnya harus berpisah dengan mereka. Iruka adalah wali kelas dikelas 6, jadi tidak heran—jika yang datang kerumahnya adalah hanya siswa di kelas 6 saja.

"Karena semuanya sudah datang—sekarang ayo kita makan kuenya" seru Naruto semangat sambil menyodorkan beberapa kue diloyang pada anak didik Iruka dan segera saja—kue didalam loyang Naruto sudah habis dalam sekejab. Akhirnya suasana rumah Iruka jadi ramai oleh celotehan anak didiknya dan pesta ulang tahunnya berlangsung sangat meriah.

Tidak terasa sudah dua jam lebih pesta ulang tahun dirumah Iruka berlangsung, dan semua murid-murid Iruka sudah kembali pulang dengan dijemput oleh sopir dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Namun ada satu murid yang masih belum pulang hingga sekarang, dia terlihat cemas karena hingga sekarang tidak ada yang menjemputnya. Melihat salah seorang muridnya masih berada didepan pagar rumahnya dengan gelisah—Iruka mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hinata—kau belum dijemput kakakmu?" tanya Iruka sambil menenangkan muridnya yang bernama Hinata.

"Belum sensei—tapi tadi Nii-san sudah janji akan menjemputku" katanya cemas sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

"Lebih baik kau menunggu didalam saja—ayo" Iruka mengajak Hinata masuk kembali kerumahnya.

"Gaara—tolong ambilkan minuman untuk Hinata" perintah Iruka pada Gaara dan segera ia mengambil minuman untuk Hinata dan Iruka. Sambil menemani Hinata—Iruka sedikit mengobrol ringan dengan Hinata, Gaara dan Naruto.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto sambil menarik Gaara keluar rumah Iruka untuk menuju pekarangan dan meninggalkan Iruka dan Hinata diruang tamu.

"Apa?" Gaara memandang Naruto yang sepertinya agak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Eumm—yang tadi, kita belum selesai" Naruto sedikit malu-malu sambil melirik kearah Gaara. Mengerti dengan maksud Naruto—Gaara hanya menjawab dengan mengatakan "Oh!"

"Naruto!" panggil Gaara sambil mendekati Naruto, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Naruto.

"Kau bilang—Sasuke sudah mengatakan cinta padamu tapi kau belum menjawabnya dan malah bingung dengan status pertunanganmu dengan Itachi—" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Naruto yang masih menunduk, terlihat Naruto sedang memikirkan kata-kata Gaara.

"Kalau aku jadi kau—aku akan menjawabnya 'iya','karena bagiku saat ini—Sasuke adalah segalanya untuk ku. Apapun rintangannya, aku yakin bisa melewatinya bersama Sasuke. Kerana aku yakin, Sasuke akan melindungiku dan menjagaku, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungiku'. Itu yang akan aku katakan pada diriku sendiri seandainya aku berada diposisi mu saat ini—Naruto" Gaara mencoba menyakinkan Naruto sambil masih memegang kedua bahunya. Mendengar penjelasan Gaara—Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau pasti bisa mengatakannya—Naruto, kalahkan rasa takutmu dan singkirkan egomu. Anggap saja ini kesempatan terakhirmu, tidak ada besok, lusa atau tahun depan. Ini adalah waktunya bagimu untuk maju selangkah mendahului Karin, kau tidak maukan—Sasuke kembali kepelukan Karin dan mambuatmu ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke. Ingat Naruto—Sasuke juga menyukaimu, jadi ini kesempatanmu untuk menjawab perasaannya padamu" lanjut Gaara sambil memberi semangat dan keyakinan—dan akhirnya Naruto memantabkan diri untuk mengatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke.

"BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA" teriak Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan. Melihat Naruto bersemangat dan yakin dengan keputusannya—Gaara mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto yang saat ini sudah meninggalkan rumah Iruka sambil mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Padahal jarak antara rumah Iruka dan Uchiha mansion sedikit jauh—namun beruntung ada jalan pintas yang biasanya ia lalui agar ia bisa mempersingkat waktunya menuju Uchiha mansion, jalan pintas itu sebenarnya ditunjukkan Itachi padanya saat mereka sedang bersepeda dengan santai dihari minggu. Mendengar teriakan Naruto—Iruka keluar dari rumahnya dan hanya mendapati Gaara dipekarangan rumahnya.

"Mana Naruto?" kata Iruka sambil celingukan mencari Naruto.

"Dia sudah pulang—sepertinya, dia mau mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke" jelas Gaara sambil menatap kearah Naruto pergi. Mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara—Iruka tersenyum bangga pada remaja disampingnya ini, meski umurnya lebih muda darinya—tapi ternyata, Gaara mempunyai sifat yang dewasa juga.

Tin..tin

Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah Iruka—sepertinya itu kakak Hinata yang sudah menjemputnya, dengan gembira—Hinata berpamitan pada Iruka dan Gaara. Saat melihat Hinata menuju mobil kakaknya—Iruka dan Gaara juga ikut mengantar Hinata sampai didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Nii-san turunlah, aku mau memperkenalkan guruku padamu" perintah Hinata sambil menarik kakaknya turun dari mobil.

"Baiklah—aku akan turun" dari dalam mobil—kakak Hinata turun dan mengikuti adiknya untuk menuju ketempat Iruka yang tidak jauh dari mobinya. Saat melihat kakak Hinata turun dari mobilnya—Gaara membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar, ia begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Kakak Hinata sudah berada dihadapan Iruka dan Gaara, kemudian Hinata mengenalkan Iruka pada kakaknya—yang ternyata bernama Hyuga Neji dan setelah itu Neji berkenalan dengan Gaara. Tapi—saat Neji akan menjabat tangan Gaara untuk berkenalan, tiba-tiba saja Gaara menitikkan air matanya dan membuat Neji, Iruka dan Hinata terkejut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji khawatir sambil mendekatkan dirinya kearah Gaara. Melihat Neji mendekatinya, tiba-tiba saja Gaara memeluknya dengan erat dan membuat Neji terkejut.

"Akhirnya hik..aku bisa bertemu denganmu—Neji" sambil mengeratkan pelukannya Gaara terus menangis ditubuh tinggi Neji.

"Apa?" tanya Neji sambil melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan saat melihat wajah Gaara yang dipenuhi air mata—entah kenapa, ia seperti pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Melihat wajah Neji yang penuh keterkejutan—Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

'_Kenapa—reaksinya seperti itu, apa jangan-jangan Neji lupa padaku'_

"Kau—tidak ingat padaku?" tanya Gaara sambil menghapus air matanya, sementara Neji—ia hanya menggelengkan kepalnya pelan sambil terus menatap Gaara.

'_Aku yakin pernah melihatnya—tapi dimana?'_

Melihat Neji tidak mengingatnya—Gaara sedikit kecewa. Jauh-jauh dia datang dari Suna ke Konoha untuk bertemu Neji, ternyata—saat sudah bertemu, Neji malah melupakannya dan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa—Gaara berjalan dengan gontai dan masuk menuju rumah Iruka, sia-sia sudah ia datang kemari. Sementara itu—Neji masih bingung dengan dirinya, saat melihat wajah Gaara—sepertinya ia pernah mengenalnya.

"Sudahlah—lebih baik kalian pulang saja, biarkan Gaara sendiri dulu" kata Iruka sambil tersenyum kearah Neji dan Hinata. Setelah berpamitan pulang—mobil Neji sudah melaju kencang dijalanan. Disepanjang perjalanan—dia terus memikirkan Gaara, ia benar-benar yakin pernah bertemu dengannya tapi entah dimana.

"Nii-san—Apa nii-san mengenal Gaara-nii?" tanya Hinata penasaran, sepertinya ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Gaara pada kakaknya.

"Entahlah—aku tidak begitu ingat" jawab Neji sambil mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan Gaara. Tidak lama setelah itu, Neji dan Hinata sudah sampai di rumah mereka yang megah. Kemudian Hinata dan Neji masuk kedalam rumah bersamaan.

'_Dimana yah? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Dan rambut merah itu—sepertinya familiar sekali'_

"Oh iya! Nii-san—Suna itu dimana sih?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menghentikan Neji masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Suna? Eumm—kota itu sangat jauh dari sini, bahkan harus naik kereta dua kali baru bisa sampai. Memang kenapa dengan kota Suna?" Neji menatap heran pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang kota Suna yang terkenal memiliki udara sedikit panas dari pada Konoha. Sambil berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya-Neji menunggu jawaban adiknya dengan penasaran.

"Gaara-nii berasal dari Suna, dan saat ia mengatakan tentang kota tempat tinggalnya di Suna—aku jadi ingat saat kita berlibur ke Suna bersama ayah dan ibu. Tapi aku lupa jalan menuju Suna" jelas Hinata sambil mengingat kota Suna yang memang terkenal memiliki udara yang panas namun indah.

'_Suna—Suna—Suna' _

Neji sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak begitu ingat saat Hinata mengatakan jika mereka pernah berlibur bersama keluarga mereka ke Suna. Namun saat mendengar kata Suna—entah kenapa perasaan Neji jadi aneh dan sepertinya ia kembali mengingat sesuatu yang sejak kemarin dipikirkannya. Sesuatu yang penting dan dilupakannya—sepertinya 'sesuatu' itu berhubungan dengan Gaara dan Suna.

"Kapan—keluarga kita pergi ke Suna?" tanya Neji sambil memegang bahu kecil Hinata.

"Seingat ku sih—dua tahun yang lalu" jawab Hinata sambil menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Dua tahun yang lalu—di Suna, Gaara" samar-samar—Neji sedikit mengingat dan mencoba untuk kembali kemasa dua tahun yang lalu. Saat Neji menengadahkan kepalanya, ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari ingatannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan mimpinya—mimpi yang sama dan berulang-ulang, hingga ia mengingat seorang remaja didalam mimpinya yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Dan ciri-ciri remaja itu persis dengan Gaara.

"Gaara" tiba-tiba Neji menggumamkan nama Gaara—ia ingat dengan jelas, dimimpinya—Neji dimasa lalu memeluk seorang remaja bernama Gaara. Mata Neji terbelalak saat ia samar-samar mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

"Dua tahun yang lalu—aku pergi ke Suna dan—" Neji memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung—beruntung Hinata menahan badan kakaknya dan menyandarkannya di kusen pintu kamar Neji.

"Nii-san—nii-san kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir sambil masih menyangga tubuh kakaknya.

"Aku ingat—Gaara!" teriak Neji sambil berjalan dengan terhuyung menuju lantai bawah, dan saat akan melalui tangga terakhir-Neji sedikit terpeleset, beruntung ia perpegangan dipegangan tangga. Dengan masih menahan sakit dikepalnya-Neji terus melangkah menuju garasi mobilnya dan setelah sampai di garasi mobilnya-segera saja Neji masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dari dalam rumah, Hinata melihat kakaknya kembali kedalam mobilnya dengan kondisi yang pucat-ia sedikit khawatir dengan kakaknya yang memaksakan diri untuk mengemudi dengan kondisinya yang pucat.

"Tunggu aku Gaara—sekarang aku sudah ingat semuanya!" Neji menyalakan mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Neji sudah melaju di jalan raya.

Saat ini—Neji sudah mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu—saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Gaara dan Neji juga ingat—alasan kenapa dia pergi ke Suna setahun yang lalu dan tanpa terduga—ia malah mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Dan membuatnya kehilangan separuh ingatannya—Neji tidak bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu, dia hanya mengingat hari-harinya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan beberapa masa lalunya dengan samar-samar. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan—dengan kecepatan tinggi, Neji melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumah Iruka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(Flashback On)_**

Suna dua tahun yang lalu.

Saat ini Neji sedang liburan di Suna bersama kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya, ia melihat daerah Suna lebih panas dari pada Konoha namun masih terlihat indah dimatanya. Sambil berjalan-jalan santai—Neji melihat kesekilingnya dan mencoba beberapa makanan yang dijajakan dipinggir jalan.

Saat Neji sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah gang sempit—tiba-tiba Neji melihat seorang remaja sedang dipalak oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar. Merasa kasihan dengan remaja itu—Neji akhirnya menolongnya.

"Seharusnya kalian malu dengan badan besar kalian—bisanya hanya menganiaya orang lain yang lebih kecil dari kalian" kata Neji dingin sambil berdiri didepan remaja tadi.

"Hei bocah—kau jangan ikut campur, ini urusan kami dengan anak ini" kata seorang pria bertubuh besar itu sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Neji, namun tidak membuatnya goyah sama sekali. Sambil menyeringai lebar—Neji mengambil poncelnya dari saku celananya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi—mereka akan datang 5 menit lagi" ancam Neji sambil menatap pria itu dingin. Merasa takut—beberapa pria itu segera berlari menjauhi remaja itu dan Neji, sebenarnya—Neji hanya menggertak mereka dan tidak benar-benar menghubungi polisi. Merasa aman—Neji menghadap kearah remaja itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat remaja itu menangis hebat sambil menundukan badannya.

"Hei! Sudah jangan menangis—mereka sudah pergi" kata Neji sambil menunduk dan mencoba menenangkan remaja itu.

"Hiks..hiks..aku takut—mereka selalu menggangguku hiks" sambil sesenggukan—remaja itu tiba-tiba memeluk Neji, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan terlihat sangat rapuh. Sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan remaja itu—Neji memeluknya balik sambil mengelus kepala remaja itu.

"Tenanglah—mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku janji" Neji terus mengelus kepala remaja itu lembut dan akhirnya membuat remaja dipelukannya tenang.

"Janji?" kata remaja itu sambil tersenyum gembira dan saat melihat senyum cerah di wajah remaja itu—entak kenapa wajah Neji memanas.

"Ja..janji" jawab Neji sambil menahan degupan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang.

Keesokan harinya—Neji dan remaja itu bertemu kembali, mereka semakin akrab dan Neji baru tahu nama remaja itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Gaara masih kelas dua SMP, dan pria-pria yang menganggunya kemarin adalah preman yang selalu memalak anak-anak sekolah sepertinya. Mereka banyak mengahabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling kota seharian tanpa lelah, Gaara banyak tahu tentang seluk-beluk kota Suna dan mengajak Neji ketempat-tempat kesukaannya. Seperti sekarang—Gaara mengajak Neji ketempat rahasianya, sebuah tempat terletak tidak jauh dari desa tempat tinggal Gaara. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat persembunyian Gaara—Neji banyak melihat padang bunga yang luas dan indah, kemudian Gaara mengajaknya keatas bukit untuk melihat pemandangan desanya dari atas.

"Indah sekali" gumam Neji sambil menata kagum pemandangan didepannya. Sedikit tersenyum puas—Gaara mengajak Neji kembali menuruni bukit dan kali ini ia mengajak Neji masuk kedalam sebuah hutan kecil. Sepanjang perjalanan Gaara banyak bercerita tentang tempat rahasianya pada Neji. Dan sampailah mereka disuatu rumah yang terlihat jelek namun masih terlihat bagus, karena Gaara sering merawat rumah itu dan membersihkannya. Didalam rumah itu—ada banyak sekali buku yang tertata rapi dan Gaara menunjukka sebuah buku kesukaannya pada Neji dan secara kebetulan—Neji juga suka buku itu. Dan akhirnya mereka malah membaca buku bersama hingga waktu senja tiba.

Tidak terasa waktu liburan Neji di Suna sudah berakhir dan membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Gaara, namun Neji berjanji pada Gaara untuk berkunjung ke Suna pada liburan sekolah yang akan datang.

Dan Neji selalu menepati janjinya—ia selalu datang saat liburan sekolah berlangsung, meski tak lama—Neji selalu meluangkan waktu bersama Gaara. Dan tapa terasa hubungan mereka semakin dekat, tanpa Neji sadari—ternyata Gaara sudah menaruh hati sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan Neji juga baru menyadari, jika dirinya juga menyukai Gaara.

Sudah setahun lamanya mereka bersahabat—namun Gaara dan Neji masih belum mengatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing, meski mereka berada jauh—namun Neji selalu mengirim email atau menghubunginya disetiap waktu. Baginya—Gaara adalah hari-harinya, sehari saja dia tidak menghubungi Gaara—hatinya serasa begitu hampa.

"Aku harus mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Gaara" gumam Neji pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dengan semangat—Neji keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap pergi menuju mobilnya.

"Kau mau pergi ke Suna lagi—Neji?" tanya ibu Neji sambil merapikan baju hangatya, memang hari ini suhu di Konoha sedikit dingin dan ibu neji tidak mau melihat anaknya sakit.

"Jangan lupa pakai jaket hangat mu—ku dengar hari ini akan turun salju dengan lebat" lanjut ibu Neji, entah kenapa—ia begitu khawatir pada anaknya.

"Tenang saja ibu—udara dingin tidak akan membunuhku" sambil tersenyum senang—Neji berpamitan pada ibunya, kemudian mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Neji dan sopirnya melaju pelan meninggalkan Hyuga mansion. Melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Neji sudah berangkat—tiba-tiba Ibu Neji merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak enak.

"Ada apa ini—kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak" tidak mau memikirkan hal yang jelek—ibu Neji segera masuk kerumah.

Kembali pada Neji—disepanjang perjalanan menuju Suna, Neji tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia. Besok—Gaara berulang tahun ke 15 tahun dan tepat dihhari ulang tahunnya—Neji akan menyatakan perasaanya.

"Aku jadi deg-degan" gumam Neji sambil mengatur nafasnya. Perjalanan menuju Suna sangat jauh, mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar kurang dari 24 jam perjalanan. Sambil mengirim email pada Gaara—Neji jiga tak lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Gaara, dan Neji mengatakan pada Gaara jika—ia sudah berangkat ke Suna malam ini dan akan tiba besok pagi. Sambil mengirim email dan sms pada Gaara—Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Semoga dia suka" gumam Neji sambil menggenggam erat benda yang ada ditangannya, sebuah benda berbentuk kotak persegi kecil yang dibungkus rapi oleh Neji dengan kertas kado berwarna merah dan ada sebuah pita diatasnya. Sambil menatap kado untuk Gaara ditangannya—Neji membayangkan senyuman Gaara dan suara Gaara yang begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Sebelum berangkat ke Suna, Neji menyempatkan diri untuk membeli sesuatu sebagai kado spesialnya pada Gaara.

"Saljunya turun lebat sekali" gumam sopir Neji sambil terus melajukan mobilnya, sekarang jalanan sedikit tertutupi oleh salju yang turun dengan lebat. Bahkan mobil-mobil hanya sedikit yang lewat. Sambil terus melajukan mobilnya—sopir Neji berusaha tetap fokus dan menyetir dengan tenang, meskin pandangannya sedikit berkabut. Didalam gelapnya malam dan guyuran salju lebat—mobil Neji terus melaju dan saat melewati tikungan tajam, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk dengan kecepatn tinggi datang tepat kearah mobil yang ditumpangi Neji. Dengan cepat—sang sopir Neji membelokkan tajam mobilnya, tapi malah menabrak pembatas jalan dan membuat mobilnya terguling beberapa kali—alhasil mobil yang ditumpangi Neji terbalik ditengah jalan dan ringsek parah.

Dengan Lemah dan masih dalam keadaan shock—Neji mencoba tetap fokus dan ia melihat jalan seperti terbalik, namun ia segera sadar—ternyata mobilnya yang terbalik dan kaca-kaca mobilnya pecah berhamburan diaspal jalan. Saat mobil Neji masih dalam posisi terbalik—Neji yang berada dibangku penumpang mencoba untuk bangkit, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak karena tergencet oleh kursi penumpang dan kursi didepannya. Sementara sopirnya—ia juga sedang berusaha untuk bangkit, beruntung mereka hanya mengalami luka ringan.

Dari kaca yang pecah—Neji melihat hadiah untuk Gaara tergeletak jauh dari tempatnya dan berada diluar mobilnya yang tebalik. Sambil sedikit merangkak dengan keadaan masih terbalik—Neji mencoba meraih kotak hadiah untuk Gaara itu sambil tangannya menggapai aspal dan berhasil—Neji sudah menggengam kotak hadiah itu dengan tersenyum. Namun sesaat setelah itu—sebuah mobil lain melaju kencang dan menabrak mobil mereka yang sudah terbalik. Sesaat sebelum mobil itu menabrak mobil Neji yang tebalik—sang sopir ternyata melindungi tubuh Neji dari benturan keras.

Brak

Benturan keras tidak terhindarkan dan membuat mobil Neji tedorong dengan keras hingga beberapa meter. Seketika Neji tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka serius di kepalanya dan sopirnya tewas seketika karena melindungi Neji. Tak lama—mobil ambulans datang dan membawa Neji beserta mayat sopirnya kerumah sakit. Sedangkan ponsel Neji sudah hancur dan kado untuk Gaara tertinggal di mobil Neji yang rusak berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di Suna****—**dengan perasaan khawatir, Gaara terus menghubungi Neji. Namun sejak satu jam yang lalu Gaara tidak dapat menghubungi Neji. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan menunggu Neji esok harinya.

Keesokan harinya—Gaara terus menunggu Neji ditempat rahasianya, dia terus menunggu Neji dengan cemas. Namun Neji tak kunjung datang dan membuatnya sedih, hingga malam menjelang—Neji tak kunjung datang. Dengan perasaan kecewa dan sedih—Gaara pulang kerumahnya. Dan hari berikutnya—Neji juga tidak datang, hari berikutnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Neji tidak pernah datang ke Suna, dan Gaara sudah lelah menunggu Neji selama sebulan ini.

"Padahal—dia sendiri yang bilang akan datang ke Suna tepats aat perayaan ulang tahun ku, pembohong" sejak Neji tidak lagi datang ke Suna—Gaara jadi pendiam dan suka menangis. Melihat adiknya menangis—temari medekati Gaara.

"Neji tidak akan berbohong padamu—mungkin ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak datang kesini. Neji juga punya kehidupan sendiri—dia tidak mungkin terus-terusan ke Suna yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari Konoha. Kau harus mengerti—Gaara" sambil mengelus rambut Gaara—Temari memeluk Gaara dan berusaha menyakinkan adiknya, jika Neji sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menemuinya.

"Benar juga" kata Gaara sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Suatu hari nanti—kau yang harus menemuinya di Konoha" Temari tersenyum pada adiknya dan memberi dorongan pada Gaara agar kembali semangat seperi biasanya.

"Baiklah—aku akan menabung untuk pergi ke Konoha dan menemui Neji" janji Gaara pada temari sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Sejak saat itu—Gaara terus menabungkan semua uang jajannya untuk pergi ke Konoha.

**_(_****_Flashback Off)_**

**—oooOOOooo—**

Neji terus melajukan mobil sport mewahnya di jalan raya, sekarang pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Gaara seorang. Entah sudah berapa mobil yang hampir ditabraknya, tapi beruntung Neji bisa mengendalikan laju mobilnya dan tidak sampai tertabrak.

Tidak berapa lama—Neji sudah sampai didepan rumah Iruka, dan bergegas masuk kedalam untuk bertemu dengan Gaara. Namun sayang—Saat Neji sudah berada didalam rumah Iruka, ternyata Gaara sudah pergi dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke Suna hari ini.

"Sial!" sambil menggertakan giginya—Neji kembali berlari menuju mobilnya dan bergegas menuju stasiun kereta.

Lagi-lagi Neji melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak sampai sejam—mobil Neji sudah sampai didepan stasiun, segera saja ia bergegas untuk mencari Gaara. Namun sejauh mata memandang—Neji hanya melihat sekumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang dan tidak menemukan Gaara dimana pun. Tidak mau menyerah—Neji terus berlari mencari Gaara, ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan bertemu Gaara lagi.

"Dimana sih dia" sambil mengatur nafas yang putus-putus—Neji celingukan mencari keberadaan Gaara. Dan saat ia hampir menyerah—tiba-tiba dari jauh, matanya menangkap sosok remaja berambut merah marun yang duduk disalah satu kursi ruang tunggu. Sedikit tersenyum lega—Neji perlahan mendekatinya.

"Gaara!" panggil Neji sambil menepuk bahu Gaara pelan, merasa dipanggil Gaara menolehkan kepalanya dan ia terkejut saat Neji sudah berdiri disampingnya. Namun bukannya menyapa balik—Gaara malah memalingkan mukanya dengan sebal pada Neji.

"Untuk apa kau disini" kata Gaara sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Neji sedikit tersenyum kecut saat melihat ekspresi Gaara, ia tahu—pasti Gaara kesal dengannya. Neji membuang nafasnya—kemudian duduk disamping Gaara yang masih marah.

"Maafkan aku—Gaara, sebenarnya tadi—aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu atau pura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Tapi—" Neji menggantung kalimatnya sambil melihat kearah Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Melihat Neji terus menatapnya—Gaara menudukkan kepalnya dan samar-samar ada sembura merah muda muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Tapi—ada sesuatu hal yang sulit aku jelaskan padamu dan itu berhubungan dengan ingatanku yang hilang" Neji sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sedih. Mendengar nada bicara Neji yang terdengar aneh—Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa—masudmu?" tanya Gaara penasaran sambil menatap Neji dengan penasaran. Tidak mau membuat Gaara khawatir terntang keadaannya yang sebenarnya—Neji malah tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan dengan gerakan cepat—Neji memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

"Maaf—setahun yang lalu, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk datang di ulang tahunmu" Neji mencium puncak kepala Gaara dengan lembut, kini hatinya benar-benar sudah tenang dan perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan selama ini—sudah ia luapkan pada Gaara. Merasakan kenyamanan—Gaara juga memeluk Neji dengan erat. Dan setelah Neji melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara, Neji kemudian mengajak Gaara untuk pulang bersamanya ke Hyuga mansion.

Disepanjang perjalanan—Neji menceritakan kejadian setahun yang lalu, saat ia mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Mendengar Neji mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu—Gaara merasa bersalah, karena dirinyalah—Neji jadi mengalami kecelakaan.

Tidak berapa lama—mobil Neji sudah berada di Hyuga mansion, mereka kemudian turun dan Neji membawa Gaara masuk kedalam rumah besarnya. Awalnya—Gaara tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya, ternyata Neji mempunyai rumah yang sangat mewah dan besar.

"Gaara—ayo" Neji mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara, dengan malu-malu—Gaara menerima uluran tangan Neji dan sambil bergandengan tangan—Neji mengajak Gaara masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

"Wah—kamarmu luas sekali" sambil terkagum-kagum Gaara berlari kecil dikamar Neji, melihat Gaara yang kembali tersenyum—Neji sedikit lega dan saat ini—Gaara terlihat seperti Gaara dua tahun yang lalu. Tanpa disadari oleh Gaara—Neji menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju ketempat Gaara yang saat ini sedang memandangi langit senja Konoha di balkon kamar Neji.

Greb

Neji melingkarkan dua tangannya di leher Gaara sambil meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Gaara dengan nyaman. Merasakan kehangatan dari Neji—Gaara sedikit memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan diri pada pelukan Neji.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengatakannya padamu—Gaara" bisik Neji lembut ditelinga Gaara dan membuat Gaara sedikit geli.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menahan debaran jantungnya—Gaara sedikit melirik Neji yang juga melihat kearahnya, kemudian Neji membalikkan tubuh Gaara untuk mengahadap kearahnya.

"Aku—menyukaimu, bukan—tapi, aku mencintaimu—Gaara. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu—aku sudah tertarik denganmu" sambil memegang kedua pipi Gaara—Neji menatap Gaara dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Mendengar pengakuan Neji—Gaara terkejut dan juga senang, akhirnya perasaannya selama ini terbalas. Neji juga mencintainya. Dengan perasaah bahagia—Gaara memeganga kedua tangan Neji yang ada dipipinya.

"Aku—aku juga mencintai Neji, sangat mencintaimu" sambil menatap Neji dengan lembut—Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji, dan Neji juga ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara—kemudian mereka saling menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Kau segalanya bagiku—Gaara" bisik Neji sambil mencium Gaara dengan lembut dan Gaara juga membalas ciuman Neji. Mereka saling membagi ciuman dengan perasaan bahagia dan penuh dengan kehangatan cinta.

"Tinggallah disini beberapa hari" bisik Neji sambil masih memegang wajah Gaara ditakupan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Gaara dengan lembut, dan Gaara hanya mengangguk pasrah—ia begitu lemah didalam dekapan Neji yang begitu memabukkan.

"Malam ini, biarkan aku menyentuh dan memilikimu seutuhnya—Gaara" Neji memeluk Gaara sambil mengecup bahunya dnega lembut, mendengar ucapan Neji—Gaara sedikit ragu dan mukanya kini menjadi merah. Ia takut—jika nanti Gaara akan mengeewakan Neji. Namun—Gaara tidak mau membuat Neji kecewa, lantas ia mengangguk pelan sambil membalas pelukan Neji dengan erat dan mereka kembali berciuman. Sambil ditemani cahaya matahari senja—Neji dan Gaara saling membagi kehangatan bersama dengan penuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gelisah—Naruto menunggu Sasuke pulang, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Meski sedikit mengantuk—tapi demi Sasuke, Naruto rela tidak tidur malam ini.

"Dia—belum pulang juga" gumam Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan keluar jendela kamarnya, beruntung jendela kamar Naruto tepat kearah halaman depan jadi dia bisa melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Lho! Naruto—kau masih belum tidur?" tiba-tiba Kakashi datang ke dalam kamar Naruto, saat ia melihat lampu kamar Naruto yang masih menyala.

"Belum—aku, masih menunggu Sasuke pulang" jawab Naruto ragu-ragu sambil sedikit menatap Kakashi dengan muka merah menahan malu. Mendengar jawaban Naruto—Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Apa kau sangat peduli pada Sasuke—Naruto?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto serius. Dan kali ini—Naruto tidak mau membohongi perasaannya tentang kepeduliannya pada Sasuke dan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke yang sangat besar. Dengan sedikit blushing—Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya—Kakashi sedikit tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kakashi memberinya secarik kertas tadi.

"Aku harap—kau bisa membawa Sasuke kembali besok, dia benar-benar kacau" setelah mengatakan itu—Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto melihat kearah secarik kertas itu dan ia terkejut—ternyata kertas tersebut berisi sebuah denah rumah beserta alamatnya. Merasa paham dengan kata-kata Kakashi—Naruto merasa begitu lega.

"Besok—aku kan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke" gumam Naruto sambil menyimpan denah rumah yang diberikan Kakashi padanya, dengan perasaan bahagia—Naruto akhirnya tidur dengan pulas.

Apakah Naruto berhasil menyatakan perasaanya pada Sasuke?

Ingin tahu kelanjutannya—kita tunggu dichapter depan OK!

**Tbc.**

**OK terima kasih sudah balas reviewnya dan menyempatkan membaca FF sederhana ini. Dan sekali lagi mohon reviewnya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PARADISE LOVE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 SMA**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 SMA**

**Karin : kelas 3 SMA**

**Haru, Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Kakashi : 30 tahun**

**Iruka : 28 tahun**

**Balas review dulu**

**Hikari No OniHime : posisi hinata udah turun dari mobil Neji, terus Neji langsung kembali kerumah Iruka sendirian buat ketemu Gaara.**

**psyc Hejun Li jose : Hehe karena terlalu semangat jadi langsung keintinya dan masalah hadiah Gaara dari Neji apaan..euum tunggu aja di chapter spesial, setelah nuntasin Sasunaru, NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba bersatu semua, nanti bakal aku jelasin apa kadonya Gaara itu.**

**dan huat yang lain terima kasih reviewnya yah..g ngira udah sampai di chapter 7**

**oh iya aku boleh minta Fb kalian ga..kalau boleh tolong add saya : Asaochocolate Lina Twins Ok..jangan lupa di add**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Di sebuah desa kecil—terlihat Sasuke sedang membeli beberapa barang di sebuah toko klontong dan setelah selesai membeli beberapa barang yang dibutuhkannya, segera ia meninggalkan toko klontong itu dan bergegas kembali ke rumah singgahnya.

**(PS~bayangkan saja rumah singgah di FF ini kayak rumah kontrakan kecil) **

Saat ia sedang berjalan sendirian—tanpa sepengetahuannya, beberapa orang sedang mengikutinya—mereka adalah orang suruhan kakashi untuk mengawasi Sasuke selama dia di desa ini. Saat Sasuke sudah tiba di rumah singgahnya—segera saja ia masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya. Sasuke meletakkan barang belanjaannya sembarangnya di lantai—kemudian ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Keadaan didalam rumah singgah milik Sasuke benar-benar berantakan, terlihat sampah dari beberapa bungkus makanan ringan, gelas cup mie, remah-remah makanan dan beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol berserakan dimana-mana. Dan parahnya—Sasuke menyewa rumah singgah yang bergitu kecil, dan hanya memiliki dua ruangan—kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi—Sasuke membuka sebuah lemari kecil dan memakai bajunya, dengan tatapan kosong—Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dengan kasar—Sasuke menendang beberapa kaleng minuman yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengambil bungkusan belanjaannya yang ternyata berisi dua makanan ringan dan empat botol minuman beralkohol. Keadaan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar kacau—pandangannya kosong dan rambut yang tidak tertata rapi, bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Setelah menghabiskan satu kaleng minumannya—Sasuke membuangnya kesembarang tempat, ia tidak peduli dengan kebersihan tempat tinggalnya saat ini.

Dua tahun yang lalu—Sasuke juga pernah seperti ini, merasa hati dan hidupnya telah mati karena ia telah dicampakkan oleh Karin. Dan sekarang—Sasuke benar-benar merasa hampa dan tidak bersemangat, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—saat orang yang dicintainya tidak membalas cintanya sama sekali.

"Naruto" gumam Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong—ia menatap kaleng minumannya kemudian melemparnya sembarang dan membuat air didalam kaleng itu tumpah membasahi lantai kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan sela-sela jarinya.

Sejak kemarin—Sasuke datang ke desa kecil ini untuk menenagkan dirinya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu—jika Sasuke berada di desa ini, namun saat sudah berada di desa ini—ia malah semakin kacau dan tidak punya semangat hidup. Beginilah keadaan Sasuke jika sedang mengalami 'Patah hati', dia akan menyendiri dan menyembuhkan luka dihatinya dengan minum-minuman beralkohol.

"Huh" sambil menghela nafas panjang—Sasuke tidur dikasur kecilnya sambil mencoba untuk tidur, dan tidak berama ia tertidur dengan damai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditempat lain—terlihat Naruto sedang kebingungan mencari jalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berada, sejak 15 menit yang lalu—Naruto turun dari bus yang membawanya kesebuah desa terpencil dan saat ia sudah turun—ternyata ia malah tersesat. Karena baru pertama kalinya ia ke desa ini—Naruto berkali-kali menanyakan alamat pada beberapa orang yang ditemuinya dan mereka bilang desa itu berada dibalik bukit dan sepertinya—Naruto salah turun tempat. Dan parahnya—bus berikutnya akan datang 5 jam lagi, tidak mau menunggu selama itu—akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

"Masih jauh sekali~" rengeknya sambil sesekali memijat lututnya yang pegal dan seperti mau patah, sambil mengehela nafas panjang—Naruto kembali berjalan kaki kearah bukit yang ternyata jaraknya masih sangat jauh.

Merasa capek—Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dipinggir jalan, kemudian dengan rakus—Naruto meminum air mineralnya hingga tersisa separuh di botolnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai di bukit itu sebelum matahari ternggelam" gumam Naruto sambil patah semangat, ia tak pernah mengira—jika perjuangannya untuk menemui Sasuke akan seberat ini. Sambil mengatur nafas—Naruto melihat kearah sekitarnya dan sejauh mata memandang hanya hamparan sawah dan kebun yang terlihat, sementara di jalan raya—ia tak melihat mobil, motor bahkan bus yang melintas. Benar-benar sial nasip Naruto.

Saat Naruto hampir menyerah—tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah traktor yang perlahan-lahan mendekat kearahnya. Dengan semangat—Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju tepi jalan raya untuk menghentikan traktor tadi sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya keatas. Melihat ada yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya—pengemudi traktor itu menghentikan traktornya dan berhenti tepat disamping Naruto.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan—anak muda?" tanya orang itu sambil memandang kearah Naruto.

"Begini—sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke alamat ini, tapi—kata orang-orang disini, desa tempat alamat ini berada ada dibalik bukit itu" jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas berisi alamat pada orang itu.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali—aku berasal dari desa diatas bukit itu, kalau begitu—naiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu" kata orang itu sambil sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya agar Naruto bisa naik dan duduk disampingnya. Dengan hati gembira—Naruto menerima bantuan orang tadi dan duduk dengan santai diatas traktornya. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju desa dibalik bukit tempat Sasuke tinggal—Naruto banyak bercerita tentang dirinya yang tinggal di kota dan jarang naik traktor seperti ini, mendengar cerita Naruto—orang itu hanya tertawa dan tak pernah mengira jika ia akan bertemu dengan orang kota yang menyenangkan seperti Naruto.

Tak berapa lama—Naruto sudah berada di desa tersebut, kemudian ia segera turun dari traktor orang itu. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu dan segera pergi mencari alamat dimana Sasuke tinggal selama dua hari ini.

"Yosh! Waktunya mencari Sasuke" sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri—Naruto berjalan kesebuah gang sempit dengan penuh semangat. Naruto banyak bertanya pada orang-orang yang ia temui sambil menunjukkan sebuah alamat yang dia pegang dan tak lama ia menemukan sebuah bangunan rumah singgah dengan empat rumah yang sedikit berjauhan namun masih satu area. Dan dari keempat rumah singgah itu—salah satunya ada Sasuke yang sejak kemarin menempatinya.

"Apa benar ini rumah singgah Sasuke? Kenapa kecil sekali" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat bangunan rumah singgah terlihat kumuh dan kecil. Dengan ragu—Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah singgah milik Sasuke, beruntung sebelumnya—Naruto sempat bertanya pada pemilik rumah singgah tentang dimana Sasuke tinggal. Lama tidak mendapat jawaban—akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke didepan pintunya.

"Lama sekali—apa Sasuke ada didalam?" gumam Naruto sambil kembali mengetuk pintu rumah singgah Sasuke dan setelah menunggu lama—akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Dan terlihat Sasuke yang terlihat berantakan dan ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya, melihat Naruto berada didepannya—segera Sasuke menutup pintunya dan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" Naruto mencoba membuka pintu rumah singgah Sasuke—namun dari dalam, Sasuke sudah menguncinya. Sementara itu—masih dalam keadaan terkejut—Sasuke berkali-kali menyakinkan dirinya, jika yang berada diluar adalah Naruto bukan bayangannya atau ilusi semata.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" gumam Sasuke bingung sambil mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Ia hanya heran—bagaimana Naruto tahu jika dia berada di desa ini, dan disaat Sasuke sedang kacau—Naruto datang tanpa terduga. Ia tidak mau Naruto melihat keadaannya yang berantakan dan menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan" dengan frustasi—Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuat rambut Sasuke makin berantakan.

Diluar—Naruto masih memanggil Sasuke dan mengetuk-ngetuki pintunya, Naruto tidak tahu—kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menutup pintunya seperti itu. Padahalkan niatnya tidak buruk—hanya mau mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke dan ingin membawanya kembali seperti kata Kakashi padanya malam kemarin. Dengan lesu—Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, sudah berapa banyak energinya yang terbuang dan membuatnya lemas seperti ini.

Tadi pagi—ia hanya sarapan roti dan karena saking semangatnya, Naruto lupa membawa bekal untuk makan siang. Dia pikir—setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Konoha ke desa Kiri, ia akan langsung menemukan desa tempat tinggal Sasuke dan setelah itu membawa pulang Sasuke dengan mudah. Tapi ternyata Naruto malah salah turun dan membuatnya harus berjalan hingga beberapa jauh jaraknya dari halte bus, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan orang baik hati yang mau mengantarnya hingga sampai disebuah desa dibalik bukit. Dan setelah menemukan tempat Sasuke—ternyata Sasuke malah menutup pintunya dan seperti tidak mau menemuinya.

"Sasuke—buka pintunya, aku ingin bicara" kata Naruto lemah sambil masih mengetuk pintu rumah singgah milik Sasuke. Kesal karena Sasuke tidak juga membuka pintunya—Naruto menggedor keras pintu rumah singgah Sasuke.

Brak..brak

"TEME! CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak Naruto dari luar rumah singgah Sasuke sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah singgah milik Sasuke, mendengar teriakan Naruto dari luar—telinga Sasuke sedikit berdenging dan membuatnya tidak tahan. Akhirnya—Sasuke membuka pintu rumah singggahnya sambil melotot kearah Naruto.

"DOBE—BERISIK! KAU BISA MEMBUAT TELINGA KU BUDEK TAHU!" bentak Sasuke keras.

"Habisnya—kau tidak mau membuka pintumu, aku sudah lelah tahu—berdiri seperti ini membuat kakiku serasa mau patah" melihat Sasuke membuka pintunya—dengan seenak jidatnya, Naruto masuk tanpa seijin Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" pekik Naruto saat kakinya menginjak bungkus makanan yang berserakan dilantai rumah Sasuke dan Naruto juga melihat beberapa kantong makanan dan kaleng yang berserakan dilantai.

"Teme—kau jorok sekali, berapa hari kau tidak membersihkan kamarmu. Menjijikkan—kau ini manusia apa kecoak sih? Kenapa semua bungkus makanan berserakan seperti ini?" sambil menggerutu—Naruto berjongkok untuk memunguti beberapa kantong makanan dan kaleng-keleng minuman yang berserakan dilantai. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol yang tergeletak sembarangan dilantai.

"Teme—sejak kapan kau mulai minum minum-minuman beralkohol?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kaleng minuman beralkohol pada Sasuke. Melihat Naruto memegang kaleng minuman beralkohol—segera Sasuke mengembilnya dengan kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu—mau apa kau datang kemari?" dengan tatapan dingin—Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. Sebelum Naruto mengatakan tujuannya kemari—Naruto sedikit menghela nafas kemudian bangkit untuk berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lembut.

"Ayo pulang—teme" Naruto memegang salah satu telapak tangan Sasuke sambil memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Melihat pandangan Naruto—hati Sasuke berdesir dan membuatnya berdebar, namun segera ia tepis perasaan itu karena saat ini—pasti Naruto sudah menjadi milik Itachi.

"Tidak—aku tidak akan kembali!" Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto kasar sambil berbalik memunggunginya, ia benar-benat tak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto saat ini. Sasuke benar-benar belum siap melihat Naruto bersanding dengan Itachi, apalagi Naruto sudah menolaknya. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke—Naruto sedikit kecewa, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto lirih sambil menatap punggung Sasuke dengan sedih.

"Apa alasanmu meninggalkan rumah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serendah mungkin.

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto—Sasuke terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin dia bilang—alasannya pergi dari rumah karena Naruto yang sudah menolaknya dan membuatnya patah hati seperti ini, bisa-bisa Naruto dan seisi rumah akan menertawainya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu—itu bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke dengan nada dibuat sedingin mungkin dan masih memunggungi Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya—ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang baginya sangat tidak jelas dan aneh.

"Apa kau membeci ku—teme?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi sambil menahan amarahnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto kali ini—ia tidak membenci Naruto, malahan sangat mencintainya.

"Sudahlah dobe, aku tidak akan kembali kerumah—sekarang pulanglah" kata Sasuke sedikit membentak sambil memalingkan badannya mengahadap kearah Naruto. Saat Sasuke sudah memalingkan badannya—ia terkejut melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Merasa khawatir—Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan sedikit memegang bahu kecilnya.

"Do..dobe—kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke mengangkat kepala Naruto dengan tangan sebelahnya dan saat wajah Naruto terangkat—tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghajar wajah Sasuke dengan keras dan membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang.

"Akhh! Sialan kau dobe—kenapa kau memukul ku tiba-tiba!" bentak Sasuke sambil memegangi rahangnya yang sakit karena bogem mentah dari Naruto.

"Dengan cara apapun—aku akan membawamu pulang. Sa-su-ke" tanpa aba-aba—Naruto kembali menghajar wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke—karena tidak mau menyakiti orang yang dicintainya—ia berusaha menghindari pukulan Naruto.

"Dobe—tenangkan dirimu!" sambil menghindar dari pukulan Naruto—Sasuke berlari kecil. Namun sayang—karena banyak kaleng minuman berserakan di lantai kamarnya, alhasil sekarang Sasuke malah terpeleset dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang dengan kepala membentur lantai.

"Ittai~" Sasuke memegangi kepalnag yang sakit akibat terbentur lantai dengan keras. Melihat Sasuke tergeletak di lantai—Naruto mendekatinya dengan mata penuh amarah. Dan sekarang—Naruto tepat berada di depan Sasuke yang masih setengah tidur sambil memegangi kepalnya yang sakit.

"Mati kau—teme" sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke—Naruto mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan duduk diatas perut Sasuke—Naruto berusaha membuat gerakan Sasuke terkunci dan membuatnya tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Melihat posisinya yang tidak aman—Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tidak bisa dan ia merasa berat saat bernafas kerena Naruto berada tepat diatas perutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu—Naruto mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dan membuat tubuh Sasuke sidikt terangkat, kemudian Naruto bersiap menghajar Sasuke dan melayangkan tinjunya.

Melihat Naruto akan melayangkan tinjunya—Sasuke memejamkan matanya—bukan karena ia takut pada Naruto, tapi karena Sasuke siap menerima luapan emosi Naruto padanya. Mungkin—ini akan menjadi pukulan Naruto yang terakhir kali untuknya, karena beberapa minggu kedepan—Naruto akan resmi menjadi tunangan Itachi dan membuat Sasuke harus melupakan Naruto untuk selamanya.

Namun saat Sasuke sudah bersiap menerima pukulan dari Naruto—tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik kedua kerah Sasuke dan dengan gerakan cepat—Naruto mencium Sasuke tepat dibibirnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menempel dibibirnya—Sasuke membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia—saat melihat Naruto menciumnya.

'_Naruto—mencium ku, apakah—ini mimpi atau kenyataan?'_

Ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama—karena Naruto segera melepaskan penyatuan dibibir mereka, melihat Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakannya—Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu. Sementara Sasuke—mukanya memerah karena efek ciuman dari Naruto tadi. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka—jika Naruto akan mencium bibirnya.

"Sasuke—sebenarnya aku..aku.." dengan gugup Naruto meremas kedua tangannya, entah kenapa saat ini Naruto begitu takut untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

'_Kau tidak boleh ragu—ayo Naruto berjuanglah'_ tiba-tiba beberapa iner Naruto muncul untuk menyemangatinya, dan akhirnya dengan tekat bulat—Naruto memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke—sebenarnya aku..aku menyukaimu" dengan muka yang merah padam—akhirnya Naruto berani juga menyatakan perasaannya. Mendengar Naruto menyatakan perasaanya—Sasuke begitu terkejut, ia bingung dengan Naruto—bukankah selama ini Naruto menyukai Itachi. Melihat Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi—Naruto dengan sebal menampar pipi Sasuke pelan.

Plak

"Aduh—dobe! Kenapa kau menampar pipiku?" bentak Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas dan posisi Sasuke masih setengah tidur sambil ditindih oleh Naruto.

"Habisnya—kau tidak meresponku!" sambil menggembungkan pipinya—Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Tapi—ku pikir, kau menyukai Itachi" Sasuke sedikit bergumam pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Aku memang menyukai Itachi" kata Naruto enteng sambil menatap Sasuke, mendengar perkataan Naruto—Sasuke sedikit panas.

'_Bukankah—tadi dia mengatakan menyukai ku, kenapa sekarang jadi menyukai si keriput mesum itu'_

"Tapi aku..aku lebih menyukai mu—teme" sambil menunduk malu—Naruto memainkan kancing baju Sasuke yang tepat berada dibawahnya.

**(PS~Naruto masih duduk diatas perut Sasuke dan Sasuke masih setengah tidur)**

Mendengar ucapan Naruto—entah kenapa wajah Sasuke kembali memanas dan hatinya terasa sangat lega, ia tak pernah menyangka jika Naruto juga menyukainya.

"Dan, waktu itu maaf—aku tidak langsung mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Bukan maksudku untuk menolakmu—hanya saja, waktu itu aku benar-benar bingung dengan status pertunanganku dengan Itachi-nii" dengan wajah penuh penyesalan—Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Jadi—waktu itu, kau tidak menolakku?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sudah ku bilang—waktu itu, aku hanya sedikit bingung. Tapi—bukan berarti aku menolakmu" Naruto sedikit meninggikan nada bicara sambil menatap Sasuke dengan sebal. Dengan perasaan penuh kebahagiaan—Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi setengah tidurnya dan membuat Naruto hampir terjungkal kebelakang, beruntung Sasuke segera menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan dengan gerakan cepat—Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Kali ini posisi Naruto duduk dipaha Sasuke dan membuat kaki Naruto melebar dikedua sisi paha Sasuke. **(Mudengkan posisi Sasunaru saat ini).**

"Terima kasih—kau sudah menerima cinta ku, aku senang sekali" bisik Sasuke lembut sambil masih memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan sangat erat dan Naruto—dia juga membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Hampir 15 menit mereka saling membagi kehangatan dengan berpelukan—Sasuke mengakhiri pelukannya pada Naruto, namun Sasuke masih mendekatkan diri pada Naruto.

"Jangan pergi lagi—teme. Aku—sangat kesepian" pinta Naruto sambil mengusap pipi kiri Sasuke dengan lembut dan sedikit menyisir rambut Sasuke yang agak berantakan. Melihat Naruto yang berada didepannya begitu manis, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk menciumnya.

"Aku janji tidak meninggalkan mu lagi—dobe" Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto yang tadi menyisir rambutnya dan dengan gerakan pelan—Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis milik Naruto. Ciuman itu sangat singkat—namun begitu terasa dibibir mereka masing-masing, sambil tersenyum bahagia—mereka kembali berpelukan dan saling merasakan cinta satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu—Sasuke" bisik Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat—seakan ia tak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk pergi dari sisinya dan membuat hidupnya hampa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu—Naruto, sangat mencintaimu" Sasuke mencium perpotongan leher Naruto sambil menikmati aruma jeruk dari tubuh Naruto. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka, karena sekarang—Naruto adalah miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian—Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha sore ini juga, disepanjang perjalanan—Sasuke terus mengandeng tangan Naruto dengan erat dan membuat mereka diperhatikan oleh beberapa orang yang mereka jumpai didesa itu. Namun sekarang—Naruto tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh yang mereka tujukan pada dirinya dan Sasuke, karena baginya saat ini—Sasuke adalah segalanya dan akan selalu melindunginya dari segala hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Saat Naruto hampir sampai diperbatasan desa—tiba-tiba sebuah mobil desan hitam berhenti didepan mereka. Dari balik kaca mobil yang terbuka—Sasuke mengenali siapa pengemudinya.

"Pak Jang!" seru Sasuke sambil menuju kearah pak Jang yang kini turun dari mobil sedan hitamnya.

"Tuan muda—sudah saatnya kita pulang" sambil menunduk hormat—pak Jang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, tidak mau berlama-lama—akhirnya mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil sedan itu dan pak Jang segera melajukan mobilnya dijalanan dengan santai.

Didalam mobil—Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, bahkan saat kedua remaja ini sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke dan Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Naruto. Hari ini—Sasuke dan Naruto resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka, selama Sasuke masih berada disamping Naruto—tidak akan ia biarkan Narutonya tersakiti oleh siapapun. Dan Sasuke berjanji pada Naruto untuk memperjuangkan cintanya dan tidak akan membiarkan Itachi memiliki Narutonya, apapun yang terjadi—Naruto akan tetap menjadi miliknya dan akan selalu ia lindungi meski harus mempertaruhkan persaudaraan antara dirinya dan Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Gakuen.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan pelajatan tambahan sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan semua siswa sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing, namun ada seorang siswa yang masih terlihat sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sebuah lukisannya.

"Yak—selesai" sambil melihat hasil akhir lukisannya, Kiba tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia—sebentar lagi akan ada kompetisi seni lukis tingkat Nasional dan Kiba berhasil terdaftar sebagai peserta. Lukisan yang ia buat hari ini—akan ia kirimkan ke tempat kompetisi sebagai persyaratan mengikuti kompetisi itu, dan seperti persyaratan sebelumnya—para peserta harus mengirim lukisan original mereka ketempat kompetisi—kemudian para juri akan menilai lukisan para peserta itu. Sambil membungkus lukisannya dengan rapi dan menaruhnya kesebuah map besar—tak lupa Kiba menorehkan namanya diatas map itu.

Setelah membereskan ruangan seni lukis—Kiba memutuskan untuk pulang, terlihat sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Dengan santai—Kiba menenteng tas selempangnya sambil membawa map besar ditangannya, saat akan melewati tangga menuju lantai bawah—Kiba melihat Ino yang sepertinya menunggunya sejak tadi.

Tidak mau Ino melihatnya—segera Kiba bersembunyi dibalik dinding lorong terakhir menuju tangga sambil mengintip Ino yang masih menunggunya dibawah, sudah seminggu ini—Kiba menghindari Ino. Sejak kejadian Ino yang hampir menabraknya seminggu sebelumnya (baca chap. 3)—Kiba merasa kecewa dan sakit hati dengan Ino, ia tak menyangka jika Ino akan mencelakianya dan kabur maninggalkannya yang saat itu sudah menolongnya dari amukan Shikamaru. Kiba benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Ino yang memperbudak dirinya, meski mereka satu kelas—Kiba mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan Ino yang saat itu merengek minta dibuatkan Pr olehnya dan menyuruhnya ini-itu seperti budak. Beruntung Kiba bisa menghindari Ino selama seminggu ini dan hidup damai. Saat Kiba sedang asik dengan pikirannya—tanpa ia sadari ternyata Ino sedang naik kelantai dua dan menuju tepat kearrahnya.

Melihat Ino berjalan kearahnya, membuat Kiba mulai panik—ia kemudian berlari kembali kelorong kelas yang ia lewati tadi dengan cepat. Dan tanpa ia sadari—ia malah masuk ke sebuah laboratorium fisika yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lorong yang ia lewati tadi, kemudian menutup pintunya dan dari balik pintu—Kiba sedikit bisa Ino yang berjalan melewati ruangan tempatnya bersembunyi. Setelah melihat Ino sudah berjalan jauh melewati ruangan tempatnya bersembunyi, segera saja Kiba membuka pintu ruangan Laboratorium fisika dan keluar dengan selamat tanpa sepengetahuan Ino.

"Sepertinya—dia sudah pergi, aku harus cepat keluar dari sini—sebelum Ino menemukanku" sambil mengendap-endap—Kiba berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak diketahui oleh Ino yang saat ini sedang berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong kelas dilantai dua. Saat Kiba hampir sampai ditangga menuju lantai bawah—tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan Shikamaru.

'_Gawat! Disaat genting seperti ini—Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya'_

"Kiba—kau belum pulang?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekati Kiba dan saat melihat Shikamaru mendekatinya—Kiba memundurkan langkahnya untuk menghindari Shikamaru. Tidak mau berurusan dengan Shikamaru—Kiba memutuskan untuk pergi sambil melewati Shikamaru. Selain menghindari Ino—Kiba juga menghindari Shikamaru, sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu—entah kenapa perasaan Kiba pada Shikamaru semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Setiap ia melihat Shikamaru—tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdegup dengen kencang dan serasa ada yang menggelitik diperutnya.

Saat Kiba melewatinya—Shikamaru menadangnya dengan aneh, entah apa alasan Kiba menghindarinya selama seminggu ini. Tidak tahan dengan sikap Kiba yang aneh, Shikamaru mengejarnya untuk meminta kejelasan padanya.

Grep

Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba dan menahannya, kemudian membawanya kepojok dinding sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku, apa aku punya salah padamu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap Kiba dengan tajam.

"A..aku tidak menghindarimu—mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja" elak Kiba sambil menadang kearah lain, ia tidak tahan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi Shikamaru yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Melihat gelagat aneh Kiba—Shikamaru yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kiba dan itu berhubungan dengan sikap Kiba yang menghindarinya selama seminggu ini.

"A..aku harus segera pergi-permisi" Kiba menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangannya dan segera bergegas untuk pulang sebelum Ino menemukannya. Namun saat Kiba baru saja melepaskan tangan Shikamaru yang tadi menggenggam tangannya dan berniat untuk pulang—tiba-tiba dengan kasar, Shikamaru kembali menggenggam tangan Kiba dan menariknya dengan kasar. Kali ini Shikamaru tidak akan membiarkan Kiba lepas, sebelum ia mengatakan alasannya menghindari Shikamaru selama seminggu ini.

"Lepaskan—aku mau pulang" Kiba mendorong tubuh Shikamaru dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Melihat perlawanan Kiba—akhirnya Shikamaru mendorong Kiba kearah dinding dengan memegang kedua tangan Kiba dan meletakkannya dikedua sisinya. Kini Kiba tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Katakan—kenapa kau menghindari ku" Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kiba sambil menatapnya dengan serius. Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang begitu dekat—tiba-tiba membuatnya gugup dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, dan lebih parahnya—wajah Kiba berubah jadi merah. Tidak mau menambah warna merah di wajahnya—Kiba memejamkan matanya erat.

'_Ini terlalu dekat!'_

Melihat muka Kiba yang berubag merah—Shikamaru sedikit khawatir, kemudian tanpa aba-aba—Shikamaru mendekatkan dahinya kedahi Kiba untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Kiba.

Tuk

Merasa ada yang menyentuh dahinya—Kiba membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Shikamaru berada sangat-sangat dekat dengannya.

"Tidak demam—tapi kenapa wajah mu merah sekali" gumam Shikamaru sambil masih menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Kiba, dan saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Kiba yang masih memakai kaca mata tebalnya—entah kenapa hati Shikamaru berdesir halus dan dadanya berdetak dengan kencang. Kiba dan Shikamaru masih saling menatap dan posisi mereka tidak berubah sama sekali. Shikamaru masih memegang kedua tangan Kiba dan masih menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kiba.

Karena terbawa suasana yang tenang—Shikamaru tiba-tiba memiringkan kepalanya dan dalam sekejap—bibir Shikamaru sudah menempel dibibir Kiba yang terasa begitu lembut. Kiba membelalakkan matanya—ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru padanya, tidak mau terbawa suasana—Kiba mencoba berontak dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya yang masih dipegangi oleh Shikamaru.

"Eummp" Kiba masih berusaha lepas dari Shikamaru yang masih mencium bibirnya, ia benar-benar harus pergi dan jika Ino melihat mereka—maka Kiba akan dapat masalah besar. Merasakan Kiba terus berontak—Shikamaru menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kiba sambil masih menikmati bibir Kiba—kini Shikamaru menautkan kesepuluh jarinya kesela-sela jari Kiba yang terlihat kecil digenggamannya.

"Eungh" erang Kiba saat Shikamaru melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan kini—Shikamaru memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kiba hingga sebuah benang tipis muncul disela-sela bibir mereka. Kiba benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa saat ini, ia benar-benar sudah hanyut dalam pesona Shikamaru yang begitu memabukkan.

Saat Kiba sudah kehabisan udara diparu-parunya—ia mengerang kecil sambil sedikit memberontak, mengerti dengan erangan Kiba—segera Shikamaru mengakhiri sesi ciumannya yang begitu intim pada bibir Kiba. Shikamaru melihat wajah Kiba yang memerah dan sedikit sayu dan ia melihat ada aliran bening disekitar bibir mungil Kiba. Dengan pelan—Shikamaru mengusap bibir Kiba dengan jempol tangannya dan Shikamaru sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada jari-jemari Kiba, kini sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Kiba dan membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat—sementara kedua tangan Kiba ada di kedua lengan Shikamaru.

Saat meraka masih dalam posisi yang begitu dekat—tanpa sengaja mata Kiba melihat kearah lain dan betapa terkejutnya Kiba—saat ia melihat Ino berdiri sambil membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"I..Ino" gumam Kiba sambil mendorong tubuh Shikamaru pelan dan memandang Ino dengan terkejut. Shikamaru mengikuti arah mata Kiba melihat dan ia sedikit terkejut—saat melihat seorang siswi berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

'_Bagaimana ini! Ino pasti melihatnya tadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan~'_

**TBC**

**Sekian dulu dari saya,,jangan lupa reviewnya yah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PARADISE LOVE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 SMA**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 SMA**

**Karin : kelas 3 SMA**

**Haru, Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Kakashi : 30 tahun**

**Iruka : 28 tahun**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 8**

_**(Ino POV)**_

Seperti biasa—sepulang dari kelas tambahan, aku selalu menunggu Kiba. Sudah seminggu ini—dia seperti menghindar dariku, dan ini sangat menyusahkan bagiku. Asal tahu saja—selama ini, aku selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus disetiap mata pelajaran dan semua itu karena Kiba—dia selalu mengerjakan semua Pr ku dan juga selalu mengerjakan semua ulangan harianku. Meski tak jarang—dia mendapatkan nilai jelek karena harus mengerjakan ulanganku duluan dan aku tidak peduli—mau Kiba dapat nilai bagus atau nilai jelek, yang penting bagiku—aku mendapatkan nilai yang bagus diatasnya. Sekedar info saja—Kiba tidak akan pernah menolak keinginanku, karena dia sangat patuh pada ibunya dan ibunya sangat patuh pada ayahku. Jika Kiba menolak keinginanku—tinggal bicara saja yang jelek-jelek tentang Kiba pada ibunya dan secara otomatis—ibu Kiba akan langsung memarahinya. Setelah itu besoknya Kiba akan langsung tunduk padaku lagi. Benar-benar menyenangkan bisa menundukkan Kiba dan menjadikannya pelayanku.

Dan sekarang—Kiba terus menghindariku dan saat aku membutuhkannya untuk mengerjakan semua Pr ku, dia malah menghilang. Kalau begini—siapa yang akan mengerjakan Pr dan ulanganku, bisa-bisa aku akan mendapatkan nilai rendah lagi. Sejak Kiba menghindariku—seminggu ini nilai ku menurun dan membuatku harus mendapat terguran dari ayah. Kalau begini terus—bisa-bisa uang jajan ku dipotong. Tidak bisa dibiarkan—aku harus menemukan Kiba dan tidak akan ku biarkan dia lolos.

"Huh" entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri didepan loker sepatu untuk menunggu Kiba, padahal sudah jam 5 sore—harusnya dia sudah keluar dari kelas seni lukis.

"Lama sekali" gerutuku sambil melihat kearah tangga lantai dua.

"Ck! Kemana sih Kiba—apa dia masih dikelas seni? Dasar—bentah sekali sih dia melukis!" dengan kesal—aku menghentakaan kakiku kelantai, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya pulang.

Saat aku melihat kearah lantai dua lagi—aku seperti melihat bayangan seseorang yang mengintip dari balik dinding lorong sekolah menuju tangga. Karena penasaran—aku melangkah menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Mungkin itu Kiba, tapi—kenapa dia bersembunyi segala?" gumamku sambil menaiki tangga lantai dua dan saat aku sudah sampai dilorong—ternyata sepi tidak ada orang.

"Loh? Tidak ada orang—tapi perasaan tadi ada orang kok?" sambil celingukan kesegalah arah dilorong kelas terakhir—aku mencari orang yang tadi bersembunyi dibalik dinding lorong ini.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja—haduh Kiba kemana sih? Apa dia masih ke kelas seni yah?—akan ku cari saja dia disana" sambil melangkah kelorong kelas untuk menuju kelas seni diujung lorong lantai dua, aku sedikit celingukan kekanan dan kekiri—siapa tahu Kiba bersembunyi disalah satu ruangan kelas dilantai dua.

Tak lama—aku sudah berada didalam kelas sini dan ternyata—tidak ada seorang pun disni, sepertinya—Kiba sudah pulang. Sial—ternyata sia-sia aku menunggunya. Dengan sebal—aku keluar ruang seni dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Saat aku hampir sampai dilorong terakhir menuju tangga lantai dua, aku melihat dua orang siswa laki-laki yang sedang berciuman dengan mesra. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku.

'_Menjijikkan sekali' _

Sambil mengerutkan dahiku—aku memandang mereka dengan seksama, sepertinya—aku mengenali mereka. Dari postur mereka—sepertinya itu Nara senpai dan—Kiba. Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar—aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang aku lihat saat ini, bagaimana bisa—Kiba yang berpenampilan bodoh dan norak dengan kaca mata besarnya—bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Nara-senpai. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

'_Tapi—tunggu dulu, kalau Kiba mempunyai hubungan dengan Nara-senpai—lalu bagaimana denganku?'_

Memangsih—aku selalu menganggap Kiba sebagai pelayanku, tapi—tidak aku pungkiri jika aku mulai menyukai Kiba. Dia—selalu menemaniku saat aku sedang susah dan selalu bisa menghiburku jika aku sedang kesepian. Menjadi anak tunggal memang menyenangkan—tapi aku selalu kesepian, beruntung Kiba selalu ada disampingku.

_'Tidak boleh—Kiba tidak boleh memiliki hubungan dengan Shikamaru, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kiba itu milikku—dan akan selalu menjadi milikku'_

**_(End POV)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini—Kiba benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, saat Ino memergokinya berciuman dengan Shikamaru—sambil memegangi bibirnya yang terlihat basah dan lembab—Kiba menundukkan kepalanya dengan gugup. Ia takut—Ino akan mengatakan kejadian memalukan ini pada temannya dan membuat Kiba harus berhadapan dengan fans Shikamaru yang terkenal bringas.

'_Pasti besok—Ino akan menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak tentang aku dan Shikamaru. Bagaimana ini? apa yang__ harus aku lakukan?'_

Sekedar info saja, selain populer—Ino juga terkenal dengan mulutnya yang pedas dan suka bergosip, bahkan tak jarang—gosip yang disebarkan Ino itu hanya bohong belaka. Namun banyak juga orang yang pecaya dengan gossip murahan dari Ino dan membuat Ino dijuluki dengan sebutan ratu gossip, siapapun siswa yang sudah menjadi bahan gosipan Ino—sudah dipastikan besok siswa itu akan jadi bahan olok-olokan siswa lain di sekolah ini. Dan yang lebih paranya lagi—Ino mungkin akan menagatakan hal ini pada ibunya. Seperti yang Kiba ketahui—Ibunya lebih percaya pada perkataan Ino dari pada perkataan anaknya sendiri. Benar-benar menyebalkan simulut besar Ino ini.

Melihat Kiba menundukkan kepalanya terus—Shikamaru sedikit khawatir, ia takut jika Kiba akan marah dengan perlakuannya yang sepertinya kelewat batas. Tapi ada rasa senang juga—akhirnya dirinya bisa merasakan bibir Kiba yang begitu lembut dan terasa manis saat ia melumat bibir miliknya tadi.

"Kiba—kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru menundukkan badannya sambil menyentuh bahu Kiba pelan, tidak mendapatkan jawaban—Shikamaru menyetuh dagu Kiba dan menariknya keatas untuk mengahapnya. Melihat Shikamaru mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya yang saat ini sudah memerah dan gugup, segera saja Kiba dengan kasar menyentakkan tangan Shikamaru yang berada didagunya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba—Kiba mendorong Shikamaru keras, hingga membuat tubuh Shikamaru hampir terjatuh—beruntung Shikamaru dapat mengembalikan keseimbangannya.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan—kenapa, jantung ku berdebar kencang sekali?'_

Kiba memegangi dadanya yang berdebar dengan kencang dan masih menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"A..aku mau pulang" gumam Kiba sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino yang masih memeperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Melihat Kiba pergi—Shikamaru mengejarnya dan membuat Kiba terkejut saat Shikamaru berada disampingnya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan gedung sekolah tanpa ada yang berbicara satu sama lain.

Melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah meninggalkannya sendirian dilorong kelas—Ino mengerutkan dahinya, Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Shikamaru dan Kiba mempunyai hubungan yang begitu dekat.

"Tidak boleh—Kiba itu miliku, tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun memiliki Kiba selain aku. Meskipun itu Nara-senpai sekalipun—aku tidak akan menyerah" gumam Ino sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

Saat Ino hampir meninggalkan lorong kelas—tiba-tiba matanya melihat ampolop besar yang tergeletak pojokan lantai, dengan penasaran—Ino memungutnya .Tanpa seijin pemiliknya—Ino membuka amplop besar itu dan ia sedikit terkejut, ternyata isi didalam amplop besar itu adalah sebuah lukisan abstrak yang begitu indah.

"Indah sekali" gumam Ino saat ia melihat lukisan itu, dan Ino mengerutkan alisnya saat menemukan sebuah surat formulir dengan tulisan 'Peserta Kompetisi Seni Lukis Tingkat Nasional : Inuzuka Kiba'. Dengan perasaan iri dan marah—Ino meremas kertas formulir itu hingga kusut, ternyata—lukisan itu milik Kiba. Sudah sejak lama Ino merasa iri dengan bakat Kiba yang bisa melukis dengan sangat bagus. Meski Ino dan Kiba selalu sama-sama berada dikelas seni lukis dan sama-sama bisa melukis sejak kecil, tapi Kiba selalu lebih unggul darinya dan membuat Ino selalu kalah darinya. Meskipun Ino sudah berkali-kali ikut kompetisi seni lukis—ia tak pernah bisa menang dan selalu kalah oleh Kiba, sekeras apapun ia berusaha—Kiba pasti selalu bisa mengalahkannya.

"Menyebalkan—dia selalu bisa mengalahkanku" sambil membuang kertas formulir milik Kiba—Ino mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lihat saja—tahun ini, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa memenangkan kompetisi seni lukis apapun" dengan muka licik—Ino merobek likisan milik Kiba dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Dengan puas—Ino berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya, kemudian bergegas untuk pulang dengan beberapa rencana yang dia susun untuk menghancurkan Kiba dan impiannya. Meskipun Ino mulai menyukai KIba—tapi perasaan bencinya pada Kiba juga tidak bisa dihilangkan. Ia benar-benar merasa dikalahkan oleh Kiba dan bertekat akan menjadikan Kiba sebagai pelayannya seumur hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam diam Shikamaru dan Kiba terus berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah, sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya—Kiba terus memegangi dadanya yang masih berdebar dengan cepat.

Doki..doki

Shikamaru sedikit mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Kiba terus menunduk sambil memegangi dadanya, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat—Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba yang berada didadanya.

Grep

Melihat Shikamaru memegang tangannya—entah kenapa jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan cepat dan membuat wajahnya memerah lagi. Tidak mau menambah merah diwajahnya—Kiba mencoba menarik tangannya yang digenggam Shikamaru, namun sepertinya Shikamaru tidak mau melepaskan tangan Kiba dan malah makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangannya.

Sambil masih mengerutkan alisnya—Shikamaru memajukan wajahnya dan sedikit menundukkan badannya tepat didepan wajah Kiba, dan saat melihat wajah Shikamaru yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya—Kiba memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan wajah Shikamaru yang berada dekat dengan wajahnya dan sepertinya wajah Kiba sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus atau udang rebus atau *plak (lupakan pikiran saya -_-).

"Kenapa kau terus memegangi dadamu? Apa kau merasa sakit—disini?" Shikamaru makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiba dan kali ini—Shikamaru menyentuh tepat kearah jantung Kiba yang berdebar dengan cepat dengan telunjuk jarinya. Merasakan sentuhan jari telunjuk Shikamaru yang tepat menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar-debar, Kiba menahan nafasnya sambil menarik nafasnya panjang. Tangannya yang bebas bergetar dan semakin membuat Kiba memerah dibuatnya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini. Semakin Shikamaru mendekat kearahnya, semakin kencang pula debaran jantung Kiba dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Bukan karena takut pada Shikamaru, tapi ia begitu gugup dan malu saat Shikamaru mendekatinya dan membuat jarak mereka begitu dekat—seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menyebar diperutnya dan membuat sebuah perasaan hangat dihatinya.

'_Kenapa dengan ku ini?'_

Karena saking gugupnya—Kiba menitikkan air matanya, dan otomatis membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Ki..Kiba—kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Kiba dari dekat. Melihat wajah Shikamaru makin mendekat—tiba-tiba Kiba makin menangis kencang.

"HUAAAAAA!" sambil menangis keras—Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan membuat Shikamaru makin terkejut dan khawatir. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Kiba tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu dan seketika ia sadar—jika tangan Kiba masih ia genggam, pikir Shikamaru—mungkin ia terlalu keras menggenggam tangan Kiba hingga membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Merasa bersalah—Shikamaru melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kiba. Shikamaru masih melihat Kiba menangis—padahal ia sudah melepaskan tangan Kiba yang tadi ia genggam, sedikit menarik nafas—Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan aneh. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—akhirnya Shikamaru memeluk tubuh kecil Kiba dan mencoba menenagkannya. Merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk—tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan tangaisannya, didalam pelukan Shikamaru—Kiba merasakan dada Shikamaru juga berdetak dengan cepat seperti dirinya.

"Sudah jangan menangis" Shikamaru mengelus kepala Kiba dengan lembut sambil masih memeluknya dengan erat. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Shikamaru yang membuatnya tenang—tanpa sadar, Kiba membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

'_Sebenarnya—apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa—aku begitu nyaman dipelukan Shikamaru dan hatiku—merasa begitu tenang tidak gugup seperti tadi?. Apakah aku—sudah mulai menyukainya?'_

Kiba makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi Shikamaru, ia ingin memastikan perasaanya pada Shikamaru—apakah ia suka pada remaja didepannya atau tidak. Lama mereka berpelukan—Shikamaru menyudahi pelukannya dan entah kenapa—membuat Kiba sedikit kecewa. Wajah Kiba tidak semerah tadi—namun ia masih merasakan perasaan hangat didalam dadanya.

"Sudah lebih baikan?" Shikamaru tersenyum lembut kearah Kiba sambil mengusap pipinya dengan lembut dan membuat Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya. Sambil menggit bibirnya—Kiba menahan kegugupannya, dan akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan untuk memberikan jawaban pada Shikamaru.

"Baguslah kalau begitu—aku merasa lega" Shikamaru menepuk kepala Kiba pelan, kemudian ia sedikit menundukkan badannya—tanpa terduga, Shikamaru mencium bibir Kiba singkat dan kembali membuat wajah Kiba merona merah, tepat setelah itu—mobil jemputan Kiba datang dan menunggunya digerbang sekolah. Melihat mobil jemputannya datang—Kiba bergegas menuju mobil jemputannya, tapi sebelum itu—ia berpamitan pada Shikamaru terlebih dahulu.

Dengan perasaan aneh dan sedikit senang—Kiba berjalan kearah mobil jemputannya sambil tersenyum sendiri, meskipun awalnya ia gugup pada Shikamaru—tapis ekarang entah kenapa—Kiba merasa begitu senang. Kiba sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan tanpa sadar—ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari tangannya.

"Apakah—ini yang dinamakan ciuman?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengingat ciumannya dengan Shiakmaru dilorong kelas dan dihalaman sekolah tadi. Dengan perasaan berdebar lagi—Kiba memegangi wajahnya yang sepertinya mulai memanas lagi.

'_Jangan-jangan—aku memang mulai menyukai Shikamaru? Bagaimana ini—apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

**—oooOOOooo—**

**Sementara itu kembali kesekolah.**

Dengan perasaan senang—Shikamaru melangkah menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir diarea parkiran sekolah. Ia tak pernah menyangka bisa mencium dan memeluk Kiba dihari yang sama. Memang ia akui—sejak pertemuannya dengan Kiba seminggu yang lalu, Shikamaru sudah jatuh hati pada remaja berkacamata itu. Saat Shikamaru hampir masuk kedalam mobilnya—tiba-tiba Ino datang dan menghampirinya, melihat ada yang menghampirinya—Shikamaru memicingkan matanya. Ia ingat—gadis ini yang tadi melihatnya dilorong kelas saat mencium Kiba tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru dingin sambil menatap Ino yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jauhi Kiba!" katanya tanpa basa-basi dan menatap Shikamaru dengan dingin juga. Mereka berdua saling menatap dingin, sepertinya Ino sudah membuang ketakuatannya pada Shikamaru. Ia tahu, remaja didepannya ini mempunyai kekuasaan disekolahnya—tapi ia sudah tidak peduli dengan status Shikamaru saat ini. Yang terpenting sekaranga adalah—tidak akan ia biarkan Kiba jatuh ketangan Shikamaru dengan mudah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan penasaran.

"Kiba itu—milik ku, tidak boleh seorang pun merebutnya dariku" jawab Ino sambil menyeringai lebar. Mendengar jawaban Ino—Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Milik mu?" Shikamaru mendekati Ino sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kau belum tahu yah? Kiba itu—" Ino menggantung kalimatnya dan makin membuat Shikamaru penasaran. Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya—Ino menyeringai lebar sambil tersenyum licik kearah Shikamaru.

"Kiba itu—tunanganku" lanjutnya sambil menatap puas kearah Shikamaru yang terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Melihat Shikamaru terkejut—Ino menyeringai lebih lebar lagi, ia begitu puas melihat ekspresi Shikamaru saat ini. Sebenranya tadi—tanpa sepengetahuan Kiba, Ino sudah menghubungi ayahnya dan memintanya untuk ditunangkan dengan Kiba mulai hari ini. Seperti biasa—ayahnya Ino menyetujui permintaan anak semata wayangnya dan tadi ayah Ino juga menghubungi ibu Kiba, ayah Ino menyampaikan permintaan putri tunggalnya—agar Kiba mau bertunangan dengan putrinya dan sepertinya—Ibunya Kiba menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya dulu pada Kiba. Benar-benar pemaksaan kalau begini.

"Dan jangan coba-coba mendekatinya" setelah mengatakan itu—Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan puas dan setelah itu—ia masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk meninggalkan area sekolah.

Sementara itu Shikamaru—ia masih berdiri disamping mobilnya, sepertinya ia masih belum percaya dengan kata-kata Ino barusan. Sambil menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya Shikamaru menatap mobil Ino yang sudah meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Cih! Kita lihat—siapa yang akan mendapatkan Kiba duluan, aku atau kau sebagai tunangannya" Shikamaru menyeringai lebar, ia bertekat akan mendapatkan Kiba terlebih dahulu dan tidak akan membiarkan gadis seperti Ino mengalahkannya. Sebelum Shikamaru masuk kedalam mobil sportnya—ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cepat cari tahu semua informasi tentang Inuzuka Kiba dan serahkan datanya padaku sebelum aku sampai dirumah—mengerti!" setelah memerintahkan seseorang dari sambungan telephonenya—Shikamaru segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan area sekolah.

'_Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain—Kiba'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inuzuka mansion.**

Tidak sampai satu jam—Kiba sudah sampai dirumahnya, dengan perasaan bahagia ia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian ciumannya dengan Shikamaru tadi disekolah, sambil bersenandung aneh—Kiba memasuki kamarnya. Namun saat Kiba mau masuk kedalam kamarnya—tiba-tiba ibu Kiba memanggilnya.

"Kiba—bisa kita bicara sebentar?" sambil menatap Kiba dengan lembut—ibu Kiba menarik tangan Kiba dan membawanya keruangannya. Dan saat Kiba sudah sampai diruangan ibunya—ia terkejut saat melihat ada kakak permpuannya, ayah Ino berada diruang kerja ibunya yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar Kiba dilantai dua rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" gumamnya sambil masih mengikuti ibunya masuk keruang kerjanya. Dengan perasaan aneh—Kiba melihat kearah kakak perempuannya meminta jawaban, namun kakak perempuannya malah menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti—'kasihan'. Ibunya mendudukkan Kiba tepat disamping kakak perempuannya yang bernama Inuzuka Hana, Hana adalah seorang dokter hewan yang terkenal dan ia juga mempunyai klinik hewan sendiri.

"Nee-chan—ada apasih?" tanya Kiba sambil berbisik pada Hana, tapi—Hana sepertinya tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada adiknya ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu—Kiba" jawab Hana sekenanya sambil menatap adiknya dengan sedih. Masih penasaran—Kiba menatap kearah ibunya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama dengan kakaknya.

'_Kenapa dengan pandangan mereka itu? Aneh sekali'_

Karena tidak mau membuang waktu—ayah Ino berdehem keras sambil mendekati Kiba dan duduk didekatnya, ayah Ino mengelus rambut Kiba dengan lembut kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi merah berukuran kecil kepadanya. Kiba mengerutkan dahinya—ia tidak mengerti maksud ayah Ino menyerahkan kotak persegi merah kecil itu padanya. Dengan penasaran—Kiba membuka kotak itu dan ia begitu terkejut saat melihat isi kotak persegi itu yang ternyata adalah dua buah cincin perak dengan ukiran indah melingkar disekeliling cincin-cincin itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kiba penasaran sambil menatap ayah Ino.

"Itu adalah cincin pertunangan kalian" kata ayah Ino dengan tersenyum lembut kearah Kiba.

"Kalian?" Kiba makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayah Ino saat ini, saat Kiba akan bertanya lagi untuk meminta kejelasan—tiba-tiba Ino datang dan membuat Kiba, Hana, Ibu Kiba dan ayah Ino terkejut.

"AKU SUDAH DATANG!" teriak Ino keras sambil berlari kearah Kiba dan menyeret Kiba untuk berdiri dari duduknya, merasa masih belum mengerti—Kiba menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak suka dan ia dengan pelan menyentak tangan Ino yang memegang tangannya. Sepertinya Kiba masih sakit hati dengan Ino.

Sambil menunjukkan wajah pura-pura kecewa—Ino menunduk sedih dan berjalan kearah ibu Kiba, melihat Ino bersedih—ibu Kiba memeluk Ino sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Kiba—kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada Ino" marah ibu Kiba sambil masih memeluk Ino.

"Mulai hari ini—kau harus bersikap lembut pada putri kecilku karena dia ini adalah tunanganmu, Kiba" tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuh pendek Kiba—ayah Ino memegang kedua pundaknya dengan keras dan membuat Kiba meringis kesakitan karena tekanan pada pundaknya.

"Ber—bertunangan?" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menatap kearah ibunya meminta kejelasan.

"Benar Kiba—mulai hari ini, Ino akan menjadi tunanganmu dan ibu sudah menyetujuinya" kata ibu Kiba sambil menatap anaknya denga senyum yang dipaksakan. Sebenarnya—ia tidak menyetujui pertunangan Ino dan Kiba yang terkesan dipaksakan, tapi apa boleh buat—jika ibu Kiba menolak pertunangan anaknya dengan Ino—maka ayah Ino mengancam akan menarik investasinya ke perusahaan keluarga Inuzuka dan akan menghentikan proyek kerja samanya ke perusahaan milik Inuzuka yang terancam bangkrut. Ibu Kiba bukannya tidak mementingkan perasaan anaknya, hanya saja ia tidak mau melihat hidup anak-anaknya sengsara gara-gara terkena imbas kebangkrutan perusahaan Inuzuka yang sudah ia pertahankan sejak ayah Kiba dipenjara.

Dulu yang mengelola perusahaan Inuzuka adalah ayah dan ibu Kiba, dengan gigih kedua orang tua Kiba membangun perusahaan mereka hingga perusahaan itu menjadi besar. Dan suatu hari—perusahaan ayah dan ibu Kiba menerima investasi besar dari perusahaan milik Yamanaka dan akhirnya membuat perubahan besar pada perusahaan mereka. Namun tak lama setelah itu—perusahaan milik Yamanaka melakukan kecurangan dengan memanipulsi pajak pada perusahaan milik kedua orang tua Kiba dan membuat ayah Kiba harus mendekam dipenjara selama 10 tahun. Karena ingin mempertahankan perusahaan yang sudah didirikannya lama—ibu Kiba bertekat untuk membangun perusahaanya kembali dan sekaligus untuk mengisi waktu untuk menunggu suaminya. Tapi—keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada ibu Kiba, perusahaan yang ia kelola sendiri—mengalami kebangkrutan dan membuatnya depresi. Karena tidak mau jatuh miskin—akhirnya ibu Kiba meminta bantuan pada perusahaan Yamanaka dan beginilah jadinya—ibu Kiba harus tunduk pada ayah Ino agar perusahaan yang ia kelola tidak bangkrut.

Kembali pada Kiba—ia menatap tidak percaya pada ibunya, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosinya—Kiba menggit bibirnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan tindakan ibunya ini, tega sekali dia menyetujui pertunangan ini tanpa meminta ijin darinya terlebih dahulu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU" tolak Kiba sambil membuang kotak cincin itu kelantai dengan keras dan membuat ayah Ino memicingkan matanya marah.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGANNYA!" dengan marah—Kiba meninggalkan tempat kerja ibunya sambil membanting pintu dengan keras. Sepeninggal Kiba—Ino mendorong tubuh ibu Kiba pelan untuk lepas dari pelukan ibu Kiba tadi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu—pokoknya Kiba harus jadi tunanganku!" dengan seenak jidatnya—Ino berteriak kearah ibu Kiba dan membuat Ibu Kiba harus menghela nafas panjang. Ingin sekali dia menjitak kepala Ino saat ini, kalau saja bukan karena perusahaannya dibawah kendali keluarga Yamanaka—mungkin ia akan menolak pertunangan ini.

"Tenang saja Ino-chan—Kiba akan menerima pertunangan ini, iyakan Tsume?" sambil menatap ibu Kiba yang bernama Inuzuka Tsume—ayah Ino menyeringai licik. Mengerti dengan seringaian ayah Ino—Tsume tersenyum kecut sambil dengan berat hati mengangguk setuju. Setelah mengatakan itu—ayah Ino dan Ino pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Tsume dan meninggalkan Hana berserta Tsume didalam ruangan kerja.

"Ibu—sebaiknya kita batalkan saja kerja sama bisnis dengan perusahaan Yamanaka, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap mengintimidasi mereka dan membuat kita harus mengorbankan Kiba seperti ini" Hana memandang Ibunya sambil memelas, ia tidak mau keadaan keluarga terus ditekan oleh keluarga Yamanaka seperti ini.

"Ibu tidak punya jalan lain Hana—hanya cara ini yang bisa ibu lakukan agar perusahaan kita tidak bangkrut sebelum ayahmu bebas dari penjara" jelas Tsume sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat. Melihat ibunya tertekan—Hana mendekati Ibunya dan membawanya untuk duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Ibu—apa sebaiknya kita bicarakan tentang keberadaan ayah yang sebenarnya pada Kiba?" tanya Hana sambil menatap ibunya dengan sedih.

"Jangan Hana—ibu belum siap memberi tahu pada Kiba, ibu takut—Kiba akan bertindak diluar kendali jika ia tahu ayahnya dijebloskan kepenjara oleh ayah Ino" cegah Tsume saat Hana akan beranjak pergi dan berniat mengatakan yang sebenranya pada Kiba. Memang selama ini, Kiba hanya tahu ayahnya dipenjara karena masalah perjudian ilegal dan tidak mengetahui jika ayahnya ternyata dijebak oleh ayah Ino.

"Tapi ibu—Kiba harus tahu, kita tidak mungkin terus menyembunyikannya dari Kiba. Dia harus tahu kebusukan keluarga Yamanaka itu seperti apa" dengan marah Hana memandang ibunya.

"Hana—sebenarnya ayah Ino pernah bilang pada ibu, jika Ibu melakukan semua yang ia perintahkan—ia berjanji akan membebaskan ayahmu dari penjara secepatnya" sambil menunduk sedih—Tsume mengaku pada Hana. Mendengar pengakuan ibunya yang mengejutkan—Hana memandang ibunya dengan sedih, ternyata selama ini—ibunya sangat menderita demi keluarganya dan membuatnya terpaksa mematuhi perintah ayah Ino, jika ia menolak—maka ayah Ino mengancam akan memperpanjang masa hukuman ayah Ino dan memcelakakan keluarganya.

"Ibu—kenapa ibu menanggung semua ini sendirian, harusnya ibu mengatakan ini pada kami" sambil menangis sedih Hana memeluk Ibunya yang juga saat ini sedang menangis meratapi nasipnya sebagia budak dari Yamanaka. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari—dari luar ruangan kerja ibunya, sejak tadi—ternyata Kiba mendengarkan percakapan Ibu dan kakaknya. Sekarang ia tahu—alasan kenapa ibunya selalu memanjakan Ino dan bukan dirinya, ternyata selama ini—ibunya selalu ditekan oleh ayah Ino dan membuat ibunya harus bersikap baik pada Ino. Ini dilakukannya agar ayahnya bisa bebas dari penjara, meskipun ibu Kiba harus menderita seperti ini. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya—Kiba masuk kedalam ruangan kerja ibunya.

"Ibu—aku akan menerima pertunangan ini dan meminta ayah Ino untuk membebaskan ayah secepatnya!" kata Kiba lantang sambil memantapkan niatnya untuk menerima pertunangannya dengan Ino. Mendengar kata-kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba—Hana dan Tsume terkejut dibuatnya. Ternyata—tanpa mereka sadari, Kiba sudah mendengar percakapan mereka dari balik pintu. Setelah mengatakan itu—Kiba meninggalkan ruangan kerja ibunya dan bergegas kerumah Ino malam ini juga.

"Kiba" teriak Tsume dan Hana bersamaan saat melihat Kiba pergi meninggalkan ruanga kerja Tsume sambil membawa kunci mobil ditangannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Tsume dan Hana—Kiba sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang menuju jalan raya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman keluarga Nara.**

Terlihat Shikamaru sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas ditangannya dengan muka yang serius, sejak ia baru sampai dirumahnya—Shikamaru sudah disambut oleh tiga anak buahnya dan ia juga menerima beberapa dokumen dari anak buahnya. Dengan teliti—Shikamaru membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera dikertas itu sambil meminum jus nanas kesukaannya.

"Perusahaan milik keluarga Kiba ada dibawah kendali keluarga Yamanaka, dan gadis tadi adalah Yamanaka Ino" Shikamaru menyeringai sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto ditangannya yang ternyata itu adalah Ino.

"Saya juga mendengar—jika ayah dari Kiba sedang ada dipenjara saat ini, dan sepertinya—dia telah dijebak oleh keluar Yamanaka. Saya sudah mencari buktinya tuam muda" salah satu anak buah Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk kepadanya dan flashdisk itu berisi semua bukti kejahatan ayah Ino. Sambil menerima FD itu—Shikamaru menyeringai lebar dan menatap salah satu anak buahnya tadi dengan bangga.

"Kerja mu bagus dan kalian juga—terima kasih sudah mencari informasi tentang Kiba sebanyak ini" puji Shikamaru pada ketiga anak buah, tidak salah ia merekrut mereka sebagia anak buahnya selama ini.

"Kami siap melayani anda tuan muda" kata ketiga anak buah Shikamaru sambil menunduk hormat padanya.

"Sepertinya aku punya jalan untuk mendapatkan Kiba dan menyelamatkan keluarganya dari cengkraman keluarga Yamanaka yang terus menekannya" gumam Shikamaru sambil menyeringai lebar.

'_Tunggu aku Kiba—aku akan membawamu dan keluargamu keluar dari neraka Yamanaka'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali pada Kiba.**

Saat ini Kiba sedang berada dikediaman Ino, dengan marah—Kiba memasuki ruangan pribadi (kamar) ayah Ino yang beranama Yamanaka Inoichi. Beruntung dia sudah sering ke rumah Ino dan tahu letak ruangan pribadi Inoichi dimana. Dengan geram—Kiba mencari keberadaan Inoichi dan ternyata Inoichi baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kiba—sedang apa kau disini?" sambil menunjukkan muka terkejut—Inoichi cepat-cepat memakai baju mandinya dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Aku datang kemari untuk bernegosiasi denganmu!" kata Kiba langsung kepokok pembicaraan sambil menatap Inoichi dengan geram. Tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kiba—Inoichi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa—maksudmu?" tanya Inoichi tidak mengerti sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Aku akan menerima pertunanganku dengan Ino, tapi—" Kiba menggantung kata-katanya dan membuat Inoichi terkejut sekaligus penasaran.

"Tapi—kau harus bebaskan ayahku dari penjara dan jangan ganggu keluarga kami lagi setelah itu!" lanjut Kiba sambil menatap Inoichi dengan serius dan sedikit memasang muka memohon. Inoichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kiba sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana—kalau aku berubah pikiran, sepertinya—Ino tidak begitu menyukaimu dan kapan saja ia bisa membatalkan pertunangannya dengamu?" sambil duduk dipinggir kasurnya—Inoichi menatap Kiba sambil melipat kakinya. Ia tidak mengira jika Kiba akan datang menemuinya dan melakukan negosiasi dengannya.

Tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa—Kiba menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak menyangka jika Inoichi berniat membatalkan rencana pertunangan antara dirinya dengan Ino. Melihat Kiba tidak bisa menjawab—Inoichi makin menyeringai lebar.

"Memohonlah—mungkin dengan melihatmu memohon, aku akan memikirkan permintaanmu barusan" perintah Inoichi sambil menyeringai lebar dan menatap Kiba yang masih berdiri diam, mendengar perintah Inoichi—Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mungkin hanya dengan cara ini—ayah Kiba bisa bebas dari penjara dan membuat Ibunya tidak lagi menjadi budak Inoichi lagi. Dengan terpaksa—Kiba berlutut dihadapan Inoichi dan memohon agar ia bisa bertunangan dengan Ino, ia benar-benar harus membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya untuk menyelamatkan keluargnya dari cengkraman Inoichi.

"Ku..Kumohon—jadikan aku tunangan Ino dan tolong lepaskan ayahku dari penjara!" kata Kiba sambil memejamkan matanya dan berusaha meminta belas kasihan pada Inoichi.

Melihat Kiba berlutut didepannya, Inoichi benar-benar senang. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan membuat takluk Kiba dan membuatnya berlutut dihadapannya. Sambil menyeringai lebar—Inoichi mendekati Kiba dan juga berjongkok dihadapan Kiba, saat ia sudah berada dihadapan Kiba—entah kenapa, Inoichi sedikit tertarik dengan wajah manis Kiba saat ini.

"Tidak kusangka—ternyata kau mempunyai wajah semanis ini" Inoichi mengelus rambut Kiba dan perlahan turun kewajah Kiba—kemudian tangan besar Inoichi menyentuh pipi lembut Kiba. Merasakan kulit wajah Kiba yang begitu lembut—tiba-tiba Inoichi menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Sedangkan Kiba—ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tatapan aneh Inoichi saat ini dan saat tangan besar Inoichi mengelus pipinya—Kiba sedikit merinding. Dengan cepat Kiba menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Inoichi. Melihat Kiba menghindarinya—tiba-tiba, Inoichi memiliki sebuah ide licik dan ingin menjadikan Kiba sebagai miliknya. Sepertinya—Inoichi sudah berubah jadi pedofile saat melihat wajah manis milik Kiba saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memiliki penawaran terakhir untumu?" kata Inoichi sambil menarik Kiba untuk bangkit dari berlututnya dan membantunya kembali berdiri dihadapannya. Kiba mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap aneh pada Inoichi. Tanpa terduga oleh Kiba—Inoichi menarik pinggang Kiba dan membuatnya merapat ketubuh yang kekar dan berototnya. Meskipun sudah tua—tapi Inoichi rajin olahraga dan membuat tubunya tetap bugar dan berotot seperti sekarang.

Terkejut dengan tindakan Inoichi—Kiba membelalakkan matanya, sadar dengan posisinya—Kiba berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Inoichi yang makin mendekatinya namun sia-sia. Melihat wajah Inoichi yang mendekat kewajahnya—Kiba segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Akan kau katakan penawaran terakhirku, mungkin ini bisa membuat ayahmu dan ibumu lepas dari cengkramanku dan aku akan membiarkan kelargamu hidup bahagia tanpa gangguan dari ku. Tapi—kau harus mau menjadi miliku, budakku dan 'pemuasku'" Inoichi menyeringai tepat didepan wajah Kiba yang saat terkejut dengan kata-kata Inoichi yang sedikit fulgar dan mengencamnya.

"JANGAN BERCAND—BRENSEK!" dengan sekuat tenaga—Kiba mendorong tubuh Inoichi, ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan kata-kata Inoichi yang sepertinya merendahkannya sebagai lelaki. Setelah lepas dari Inoichi—Kiba bergegas keluar kamar Inoichi, ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi Inoichi dan membuatnya hampir mendapatkan pelecehan.

Melihat Kiba akan keluar dari kamarnya—Inoichi dengan sigap menangkap lengan Kiba dan dengan keras—Inoichi mendorong tubuh Kiba ke pintu kamarnya. Kiba-benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak saat kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Inoichi dikedua sisi kepalanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kiba sambil meronta dicengkraman Inoichi, namun sayang—karena tubuh Inoichi lebih besar darinya, Kiba jadi susah melarikan diri. Melihat Kiba meronta-ronta, Inoichi menyeringai lebar dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kiba. Secara mengejutkan—Inoichi menjilat bibir bawah Kiba dan membuat Kiba membelalakkan matanya, melihat Kiba sudah terdiam—Inoichi beralih menuju telinga Kiba dan sedikit menjilatnya. Merasakan jilatan ditelinganya—Kiba memejamkan matanya dan ia merasa benar-benat takut sekarang, tanpa disadarinya—air matanya turun.

"Ini akan jadi pilihan terakhirmu—Kiba, jika kau tidak mau menerima tawaranku ini—maka ayahmu akan aku buat membusuk dipenjara dan ibumu—akan kupastikan dia juga akan ikut ayahmu kepenjara" bisik Inoichi ditelinga Kiba sambil masih menjilatnya. Medengar ancaman Inoichi—Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia begitu bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyelamatkan ayah dan ibunya dari cengkraman Inoichi.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan'_

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya—Kiba menangis dalam diam, mungkin hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ayah dan ibunya tidak diganggu oleh Inoichi. Dan sepertinya ia harus mengorbankan dirinya dan masa depannya pada pria brengsek didepannya. Dengan lemah—Kiba mengangguk terpaksa, melihat Kiba mengangguk tanda setuju—Inoichi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Kiba.

"Anak pintar" sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kiba pelan—Inoichi mengijinkan Kiba untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Saat Kiba sudah berada diluar kamar Inoichi—dengan gontai Kiba berjalan keluar rumah milik Yamanaka. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna dan begitu menyesali keputusannya untuk menjadi budak Inoichi. Saat sampai dimobilnya—Kiba menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia begitu muak dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk keluarganya dan akhirnya malah menyerahkan dirinya pada Inoichi.

"Maafkan aku bu..aku benar-benar tidak berguna hiks" sambil masih menangis—tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali kekejadian tadi sore saat Shikamaru menciumnya. Padahal tadi sore ia begitu senang, saat ia telah sadar jika dirinya menyukai Shikamaru. Sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sedih—mulai saat ini, ia harus melupakan Shikamaru.

'_Maafkan aku—Shikamaru hiks'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya.**

Dengan muka pucat dan lesu—Kiba bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah, saat ia akan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan—Kiba melihat kakak dan ibunya yang duduk dengan damai sambil memakan sarapan mereka. Dengan sedih—Kiba menatap mereka.

"Kiba—ayo sarapan!" panggil Tsume sambil tersenyum kearah Kiba, melihat senyum ibunya—Kiba langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan bersama ibu dan kakaknya, tanpa banyak berkata—Kiba bergegas berangkat kesekolah. Melihat perubahan sikap Kiba yang aneh—Tsume mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa ada yang berubah dengan diri anaknya. Semenjak pulang dari rumah Yamanaka kemarin malam—Kiba berubah jadi pendiam dan dingin, Tsume merasa—pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Kiba kemarin dirumah Ino.

"Hana!" panggil Tsume pada anak perempuannya. Mendengar panggilan ibunya—Hana menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap kearah ibunya.

"Tolong kau selidiki adikmu—ibu merasa ada yang dia sembunyikan" perintah Tsume pada Hana dan Hana hanya menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kembali pada Kiba—saat Kiba akan berangkat menuju sekolah, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti didepan halaman rumahnya. Kiba mengerutkan dahinya, ia sepertinya mengenal mobil itu.

"Ino" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap dingin kearah mobil Ino. Dan benar saja—tidak berapa lama, Ino keluar dari mobil itu dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba yang masih berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Kiba!" panggil Ino pada Kiba.

Dengan berat hati—Kiba akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil Ino yang terparkir sembarangan dihalaman rumahnya. Saat Kiba sudah ada didepan Ino—dengan seenaknya, dia mengandeng tangan Kiba dan menyeretnya tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah Ino.

"Hari ini kita berangkat bersama-sama" dengan manja Ino masih menggandeng tangan Kiba dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan saat Kiba sudah masuk kedalam mobil Ino—ia terkejut saat Inoichi juga ada didalam mobil Ino. Dengan sinis—Kiba memandang Inoichi yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Selamat pagi Kiba" sapa Inoichi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk meyapa Kiba, tanpa mengindahkan sapaan Inoichi—Kiba terpaksa masuk kedalam mobil Ino.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah yang terasa begitu panjang untuk Kiba—ia terus diam tanpa banyak bicara, sementara Ino—ia terus mengoceh tak jelas sambil membanggakan cincin pertunangan mereka yang melingkar dijari manisnya dan jari manis Kiba. Berbeda dengan Ino yang terus berceloteh tak jelas—Inoichi yang duduk disebelah kanan Kiba terus saja memperhatikannya dengan pandangan mesum. **(Posisi duduk Kiba ada ditengah, Ino disebelah kiri dan Inoichi ada disebelah kanan Kiba).**

Tak lama setelah itu—mobil Ino sudah berada sampai dihalaman sekolah, dengan riang—Ino keluar duluan dari mobilnya dan berjalan sedikit jauh dari mobilnya. Saat Kiba juga akan turun dari mobil Ino—tiba-tiba saja Inoichi menarik lengan Kiba dan membuatnya jatuh kepelukan pria tua itu.

"Lepaskan aku—brengsek!" marah Kiba sambil mencoba lepas dari dekapan Inoichi, namun bukannya melepaskan—Inoichi makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Kiba.

"Morning kiss" kata Inoichi sambil memegang dagu Kiba dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkan wajah Kiba kedekat wajahnya. Dengan perasaan marah dan pasrah—Kiba memejamkan matanya erat dan ia merasakan bibir Inoichi sudah menempel dibibirnya, saat ini—Kiba benar-benar merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Harusnya ia bisa melawan bukannya pasrah seperti ini. Sementara sang sopir yang melihat kegiatan Inoichi dan Kiba dari kaca spion mobilnya—segera memalingkan wajahnya, ia sedang berpura-pura tidak melihat kegiatan mereka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kiba dan Inoichi—ternyata ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, dengan geram—ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengertakan giginya. Matanya benar-benar panas saat dengan lancangnya pria tua itu mencium bibir orang yang dicintainya. Dengan perasaan emosi yang membuncah—Shikamaru mendatangi mobil Ino dan dengan tiba-tiba—Shikamaru membuka paksa pintu mobil Ino. Melihat ada yang membuka pintu mobilnya paksa, Inoichi dan Kiba terkejut dan segera menghentikan aksi ciumannya pada bibir Kiba.

"BRENGSEK!" geram Shikamaru saat melihat Kiba hampir dilecehkan oleh Inoichi, dengan kasar—Shikamaru menarik Kiba keluar dari mobil itu.

"Shi—Shikamaru!" Kiba tidak menduga jika Shikamaru melihatnya berciuman dengan Inoichi, dengan perasaan malu dan sedih—Kiba menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Shikamaru dengan kondisinya seperti ini, saat ini—Kiba benar-benar seperti seorang pelacur yang ketahuan sedang bercinta dengan pelanggannya. Benar-benar memalukan dan membuatnya seperti lelaki rendahan yang begitu mudah dilecehkan.

Kembali pada Shikamaru—setelah menarik Kiba keluar dari mobil itu, Shikamaru kembali menarik tubuh Inoichi yang terlihat sama ukurannya dengan tubuh gempal Shikamaru. Melihat ada keributan dihalam sekolah—seluruh siswa yang tadinya hanya sekedar lewat, sekarang jadi memperhatikan kearah Kiba, Shikamaru dan Inoichi.

"BRENGSEK—BERANINYA KAU MELECEHKAN KIBA SEPERTI ITU. TIDAK AKAN KU MAAFKAN!" dengan emosi—Shikamaru memukul tepat dirahang Inoichi dengan keras.

Bugh

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" tidak terima dengan pukulan Shikamaru—Inoichi berniat memukulnya balik, tapi Shikamaru dengan cepat menghindarinya. Dan akhirnya perkelahianpun tidak bisa dihindarkan antara Shikamaru dan Inoichi.

"Ada apa itu ribut-ribut?" gumam Kakashi sambil masih duduk diatas motor sportnya, saat ia baru saja datang kesekolah—ia melihat beberapa siswa bergerombol dan sepertinya ada perkelahian. Dengan penasaran—Kakashi mendatangi kerumunan siswa-siswa itu tanpa memarkirkan motornya terlebih dahulu, saat Kakashi sudah berada ditengan kerumunan itu—ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia melihat—seorang Shikamaru yang biasanya sangat tenang dan jarang berbuat onar, kini sedang menghajar habis-habisan seorang pria paruh baya dengan brutal.

"SHIKAMARU HENTIKAN!" perintah Kakashi sambil menghentikan aksi Shikamaru yang menghajar masih mengahajar Inoichi dengan brutal dan membuat wajahnya penuh dengan luka memar.

"LEPASKAN AKU—KAKASHI-SENSEI! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA!" dengan kalap Shikamaru kembali memukuli wajah Inoichi yang kini tidak berdaya ditanah, dan membuat tangan Shikamaru lecet juga berdarah.

"Shikamaru sudahlah—kita selesaikan didalam" Kakashi menarik badan Shikamaru dan membuat Shikamaru menjauhi Inoichi yang terkapar ditanah dengan luka serius diwajahnya.

"SEMUANYA BUBAR!" perintah Kakashi sambil berteriak galak pada semua siswa yang tapi berkerumun.

Sementara itu dengan Ino—ia merasa heran dengan beberapa kerumunan siswa itu dan berjalan mendekatinya. Saat ia sudah berada didalam keruman yang sudah hamoir bubar—Ino sedikit terkejut saat menemukan ayahnya terkapar ditanah dnegan kondisi babak belur.

"AYAH!" teriak Ino sambil berlari kearah ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah?" sambil menangis dan menghawatirkan ayahnya—Ino membantu Inoichi berdiri.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini didalam—tidak baik membuat keributan disekolah seperti ini" Kakashi ikut membantu Ino memapah Inoichi untuk bediri, namun dengan kasar—Inoichi menyentak tangan Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi sedikit terhuyung.

"Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan!" kata Inoichi sambil memebarsihkan bajunya yang kotor, melihat tingkah Inoichi yang begitu menyebalkan—Kakashi memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu—bocah nanas ini harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah sekarang juga! Di itu tidak punya sopan santun, main hajar orang tua seperti itu!" sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan sengit—Inoichi melihat Shikamaru dari atas dampai bawah. Ia berpikir—bagaimana ia bisa tahu perbuatan mesumnya pada Kiba tadi?.

"DASAR PRIA TUA MESUM—JANGAN BERANI KAU MENDEKATI KIBA LAGI!" sambil masih emosi—Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba untuk masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, sejak tadi Kiba hanya diam saja sambil melihat Shikamaru memukuli Ionoichi dengan beringas. Entah kenapa—Kiba merasa senang saat Shikamaru datang dan menyelamatkannya dari pria mesum seperti Inoichi.

Sementara itu—Inoichi yang melihat Kiba dibawa pergi oleh Shikamaru hanya bisa cengok, ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Shikamaru. Dan entah kenapa—Inoichi seperti mengenali remaja itu tapi entah dimana.

"Ayah—sekarang sebaiknya pergilah kerumah sakit, nanti biar aku yang selesaikan masalah ini dengan Kakashi-sensei" kata Ino sambil menyuruh ayahnya masuk kemobil dan pergi dari sekolahnya sebelum ia mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar dari fans Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memeperhatikannya.

"Baiklah—tapi ingat! Bocah nanas itu harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" kata Inoichi yang sudah berada dimobilnya dan setelah itu mobilnya sudah meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Dia bercanda—mengeluarkan Shikamaru dari sekolah ini, sama saja membubarkan Konoha Gakuen" gumam Kakashi sambil melirik sinis mobil yang dinaiki Inoichi.

'_Aku yakin—pasti ada apa-apanya dengan orang itu sehingga Shikamaru sampai kalap seperti ini, akan aku cari tahu!'_

"Ino—bisa bicara sebentar keruanganku nanti saat jam istirahat" perintah Kakashi sambil menatap Ino dan Ino menjawabnya dengan mengangguk, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara Ino segera masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

"Sepertinya—ini ada hubungannya dengan Kiba!" sambil berjalan menuju motornya yang masih terparkir ditengah lapangan—Kakashi sedikit begumam, dan setelah itu ia kembali menaiki motor sport hitamnya untuk memarkirkannya keparkiran khusus staf sekolah.

Ditempat lain—Shikamaru masih menarik pelan Kiba menuju atap sekolah, disepanjang perjalanan menuju atap sekolah—banyak siswa yang memperhatikan mereka dan membuat Kiba harus terus menundukkan kepalanya. Saat sampai diatas atap sekolah, Shikamaru mengunci pintu atap dari luar dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kiba.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIBA—KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWANNYA ATAU MENGHINDARINYA!" teriak Shikamaru marah sambil memegangi kedua bahu Kiba. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa—Kiba hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan masalah keluarganya pada Shikamaru dan masalahnya dengan Inoichi yang ingin menjadikannya 'budak nafsunya'. Tidak mendapat jawaban—Shikamaru semakin marah, ia begitu kecewa dengan Kiba—harusnya Kiba bisa menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Shikamaru, agar ia bisa membantu Kiba dan tidak membuat Kiba mendapat pelecehan seperti tadi.

"JAWAB AKU—KIBA!" Shikamaru mengguncang tubuh kecil Kiba dan membuat Kiba semakin tertekan. Dengan kadar—Kiba menyentak kedua tangan Shikamaru yang ada dibahunya.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MENJAWABNYA—SIAPA KAU? KAU BUKAN APA-APA KU?" bentak Kiba sambil menitikkan air matanya, bukan maksud Kiba mengatakan hal ini pada Shikamaru. Tapi ia hanya tak mau nantinya Shikamaru menanggung beban keluarganya juga, jika ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Shikamaru.

"Jangan campuri urusanku—lagi pula apa pedulimu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku—Shikamaru" dengan mata yang merah—Kiba berbalik memunggungi Shikamaru, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya—Kiba menahan tangisnya dan berniat untuk pergi dari atap sekolah. Namun saat Kiba sudah sampai didepan pintu atap sekolah—secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru memeluk bahunya dari belakang.

Grep

Merasakan pelukan Shikamaru—Kiba membelalakkan matanya, ia juga merasakan kepala Shikamaru bersandar dibahunya. Dengan hati berdebar—Kiba mengepalkan tangannya, sekuat tenaga—Kiba menahan gejolak dihatinya.

"Kau salah Kiba—aku sangat peduli padamu dan aku tahu semua tentangmu" bisik Shikamaru ditelinga Kiba, kemudian Shikamaru membalikkan tubuh Kiba untuk menghadap kearahnya. Terlihat wajah Kiba yang basah oleh air mata dan ada sedikit titik darah dibawah bibir Kiba, saat ia mencoba menahan tangisnya tadi. Dengan lembut—Shikamaru mengusap wajah basah Kiba dan sedikit menghapus air mata Kiba.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang keluargamu yang menjadi budak Yamanaka dan tentang ayahmu yang masuk kepenjara—aku sudah mencari bukti, jika ayahmu tidak bersalah" mendengar perkataan Shikamaru—Kiba membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu?" sambil masih terisak—Kiba menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya—Kiba, tanpa seijinmu—aku mencari tahu semua tentang dirimu dan keluargamu. Tapi ini semua aku lakukan demi kau—Kiba. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud jelek dengan mencampuri urusanmu dan masalah keluargamu. Aku—hanya peduli padamu dan aku merasa—harus melindungimu" dengan muka merah padam—Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu dan sedikit takut. Ia takut jika Kiba akan marah padanya karena dengan lancang dirinya sudah mencari tahu semua tentang Kiba dan Shikamaru malu karena—dirinya seperti seorang penguntit yang mencari tahu semua tentang Kiba.

Sedangkan Kiba—ia begitu terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru yang begitu peduli dengannya dan tidak pernah difikirkannya jika Shikamaru berusaha untuk melindunginya. Dengan perasaan bahagia—Kiba tersenyum lembut kearah Shikamaru yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu dan dengan gerakan cepat—Kiba memeluk tubuh tinggi Shikamaru hingga membuatnya berjinjit. Merasakan Kiba memeluknya—Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan Kiba dan sedikit menundukkan badannya agar Kiba tidak berjinjit lagi.

"Terima kasih—Shikamaru, aku benar-benar merasa senang" sambil masih memeluk Shikamaru—Kiba tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Aku juga—Kiba, aku juga merasa senang dan sepertinya—" Shikamaru mengantung kalimatnya, kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Kiba dan mendekatkan wajanya kearah wajah Kiba yang entah kenapa begitu manis bagi Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya—aku juga mulai menyukaimu" Shikamaru bebisik halus sambil semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kiba. Mendengar pengakuan dari Shikamaru—Kiba merasa jantung berdebar dengan kencang dan ia begitu merasa lega—ternyata Shikamaru juga menyukainya. Tanpa banyak kata-kata—Kiba mencium bibir Shikamaru dengan lembut, medapatkan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kiba—Shikamaru sedikit terkejut. Namun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan—Shikamaru membalas mencium Kiba dan sepertinya dengan ciuman Kiba—Shikamaru sudah tahu jawabannya. Tak lama—Kiba melepaskan ciumannya namun bibir mereka masih bersentuhan dan tubuh Kiba begitu dekat dengan Shikamaru, seakan mereka tidak mau terpisah antara satu sama lain dan tidak meninggalkan celah sedikitpun untuk berpisah.

"Aku—mencintaimu Shikamaru dan jangan biarkan aku lepas darimu" bisik Kiba sambil masih mengecupi bibir Shikamaru dengan lembut dan mesra.

"Hem! Aku janji—tidak kan melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi—kau tidak akan ku lepaskan. Walaupun nantinya kau menangis dan meminta aku melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dan tidak akan ku biarkan siappun menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh jadi milikmu" balas Shikamaru sambil membalas mencium bibir Kiba dengan lembut dan makin merapatkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Mereka saling memberikan kehangatan dan cinta dengan pelukan dan ciuman yang begitu lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali pada Inoichi—dengan wajah penuh lebam dan perban, ia memasuki ruangannya dengan santai seperti biasa. Namun saat ia sudah berada diruangannya, ia begitu terkejut saat seseorang berdiri dengan angkuh dan membelakanginya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada diruangaku?" tanya Inoichi sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tak lama orang yang tadi membelakanginya kini menghadap kearahnya dan betapa terkejutnya saat Inoichi tahu siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"KAU" teriak Inoichi sambil menatap orang itu dari atas sampai kebawah.

"Lama tidak berjumpa—Inoichi" kata orang itu sambil menatap Inoichi dengan sinis dan menyeringai. Dan tanpa terduga oleh Inoichi—beberapa orang petugas kepolisian mengepungnya, kemudian mereka menangkap Inoichi dengan paksa.

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI? LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Inoichi sambil mencoba melepaskan borgol ditangannya.

"Yamanaka Inoichi—kau ditahan dengan tuduhan manipulasi dan pemalsuan pajak perusahaan, juga pencemaran nama baik" kata seorang kepala polisi sambil membawa sebuah bukti dokumen dan surat penahanan.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukannya, hey! Kalian pasti salah tangkap" elak Inoichi sambil diseret paksa oleh beberapa polisi yang membawanya. Sepeninggal Inoichi—kepala polisi itu melangkah menemui orang tadi.

"Tuan Inuzuka—anda sudah dinyatakan bebas dan kami sudah membersihkan nama anda" kata kepala polisi itu sambil menyerahkan surat keterangan bebas milik Inuzuka Mito—ayah dari Kiba.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan anda tuan Nara!" sambil tersenyum bahagia—Mito bersalaman dengan Nara Shikaku yang ternyata adalah ayah Shikamaru.

Singkat cerita saja—setelah kemarin Shikamaru mendapatkan bukti kejahatan dari Inoichi, ia membarikan bukti itu pada ayahnya yang ternyata adalah kepala polisi Konoha. Dulu kepala polisi Konoha adalah Namikaze Minato, tapi karena sakit dan menjalankan pengobatan di Amareika—jadialah sekarang Shikaku yang menggantikan posisi Minato. Setelah mendapatkan bukti kejahatan dari Inoichi yang ternyata sudah jadi buronan Shikaku—segera saja ia bergegas menagkapnya. Sepertinya—ia harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru atas bukti yang ia berikan padanya kemarin malam. Dan sepertinya Shikaku bisa mengambil cuti panjang dan kembali berkeliling dunia bersama istrinya yang seorang pelukis terkenal.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang—dan bertemu dengan anak dan juga istrimu, mereka pasti menunggumu untuk pulang" kata Shikaku sambil menepuk bahu Mito dengan pelan.

"Dan jika kau mau berterima kasih—sebaiknya kau berterima kasih pada anakku, dia yang memberikan aku bukti penting yang bisa menjebloskan Inoichi kepenjara dan membenaskanmu dari kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat" jelas Shikaku sambil berlalu pergi.

"Anak mu?" gumam Mito sambil memeiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Iya—dan sepertinya kita akan berbesan, karena sepertinya anakku menyukai anakmu. Dan demi anakmu—anakku sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini. Benar-benar putra yang merepotkan tapi aku bangga dengannya" Shikaku tersenyum pada Mito dan ia terkejut dengan penjelasan Shikaku yang mengatakan jika anaknya menyukai putranya. '

_Tunggu—'putra' katanya? Berarti Kiba memiliki hubungan dengan putranya, itu berarti Kiba—'_

Sambil menarik nafas panjang—Mito meninggalkan kantor Inoichi dan berjalan beriringan dengan Mito, mereka saling bercerita tentang putra mereka masing-masing. benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Author.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali kesekolah, saat jam istirahat berlangsung.**

Ino terkejut dengan berita yang ia dengar dari pelayan rumahnya jika ayahnya masuk kedalam penjara hari ini, dengan gemetara Ino bergegas meninggalkan sekolah. Ia sudah benar-benar malu dan tidak punya muka lagi jika teman-temannya mengetahui ayahnya masuk kepenjara. Sebelum semua itu terjadi—Ino harus segera meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Melihat Ino meninggalkan sekolah—Kiba merasa heran dan berniat mengejar Ino, namun saat ia akan mengejar Ino—tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang dan menahannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil masih memegangi tangan Kiba.

"Aku melihat Ino—dia sepertinya tergesa-gesa!" jawab Kiba sambil masih celingukan melihat Ino yang sudah menghilang dibelokan lorong sekolah. Melihat Kiba memperhatikan orang lain selain dirinya—Kiba mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya ia cemburu.

"Kiba!" panggil Shikamaru sambil manarik tangan Kiba untuk mendekat kearahnya, merasakan tarikan pada tangannya—otomatis Kiba jadi terhuyung dan menabrak tubuh Shikamaru. Dengan santainya—Shikamaru memeluk Kiba didepan para siswa yang berlalu-lalang disekitar lorong kelas yang ramai saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Shi—Shika..apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan—kita sedang dilihat banyak siswa!" Kiba mencoba lepas dari pelukan Shikamaru tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa lepas—malahan Shikamaru makin menegratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan—biarkan semua tahu, jika kau itu milikku" sambil masih memeluk tubuh kecil Kiba—Shikamaru mencium ujung kepala Kiba dengan sayang. Meskipun merasa malu—tapi Kiba juga membalas pelukan Kiba dan ia merasa begitu beruntung memiliki Shikamaru yang begitu perhatian padanya. Dan sepertinya—para fans Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah saat mereka melihat hubungan ShikaKiba yang begitu manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha mansion—kamar Itachi.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri dengan cemas disamping Sasuke sambil berpegangan tangan—sejak kedatangan Itachi kembali dari perjalanan promosi filmnya ke Uchiha mansion tadi sore, Sasuke dan Naruto bertekat untuk mengatakan hubungan mereka pada Itachi. Dan saat Itachi mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke dan Naruto tentang hubungan mereka, tiba-tiba Itachi menatap mereka dengan pandangan sinis.

"Aku menyukai Naruto—dan tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi milik mu" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap kakaknya dengan serius. Melihat keseriusan adiknya—Itachi membuang nafasnya panjang dan sedikit memijat keningnya. Sebenranya ia begitu lelah dengan semua kegiatannya dan sekarang—ia harus dihadapkan dengan pengakuan adiknya yang mencintai Naruto. Memang apa urusannya dengannya—mau Sasuke suka atau tidak—ini semua bukan urusan Itachi, toh—Itachi tidak benar-benar manyukai Naruto. Dan soal taruhannya dengan Sasuke waktu itu **(baca Chap.4**), ia benar-benar tidak serius dengan ucapannya—Itachi sebenarnya hanya mau menggertak Sasuke agar ia cepat menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto.

"Terserah kalian mau apa—aku tidak akan mencampuri hubungan kalian, sudah sana pergi dari kamarku—aku benar-benar lelah" usir Itachi pada Sasuke dan Naruto, kemudian ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju kasurnya.

Sementara itu diluar—Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangakan mulut mereka dengan sikap Itachi yang begitu tidak peduli dengan hubungan mereka.

"Hanya begitu saja menanggapi hubungan kita—ku kira dia akan marah dan memukul wajahku karena sudah merebut tunangannya. Dasar keriput aneh!" sungut Sasuke sambil menendangi pintu kamar milik Itachi. Sementara itu Naruto—ia begitu merasa lega saat melihat Itacgi merestui hubungan mereka.

"Sudahlah teme—biarkan Itachi-nii beristirahat dulu, dan harusnya kita bersyukur—Itachi merestui hubungan kita" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah kearah Sasuke, melihat senyum Naruto yang begitu manis—tiba-tiba membuatnya mimisan.

Crot

"Huaa—teme, kau mimisan" teriak Naruto dengan panik sambil menyeka mimisan Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Ah—dobe, jangan mengelap darahnya dengan tanganmu—lihat jadi kotorkan!" Sasuke membersihkan darah mimisannya yang menempel ditangan Naruto.

"Teme—apa yang kau lakukan, cepat seka mimisannya dengan sesuatu—nanti darahnya tambah banyak" dengan panik Naruto membawa Sasuke kekamarnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Itachi.

Didalam kamar Naruto—Sasuke duduk dikasur empuk milik naruto, sementara Naruto—ia memebersihkan mimisan Sasuke dengan tisu. Dengan sangat hati-hati—Naruto membersihkan darah dihidung Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang begitu perhatian—dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke memeluk tubuh ramping naruto dan membuatnya duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dengan kaki melebar.

"Teme—apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan muka merah—Naruto berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah makin mengeratkannya dan membuat tubuh Naruto makin mendekat kearahnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini—Naruto, aku ingin menikmati kehangatan tubuhmu" dengan sebelah tangannya—Sasuke mengelus pipi merona Naruto dan sebelah tangannya lagi memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Suke" bisik Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke sebentar, setelah itu—Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Naruto sambil mengusap bibir Sasuke dan menempelkan dahinya kedahi Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu—Naruto, dan sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita" Sasuke kembali mencium bibir manis Naruto dan kali ini melumatnya dengan lembut. Sepertinya—malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan malam bersama dikamar Naruto dan saling membagi kehangatan cinta mereka.

**Tbc**

UAAAA maaf lama update dan terima kasih atas reviewnya semuanya. Dan mungkin chapter depan-akan jadi chapter terakhir insyaallah. sesuai janji-chapter depan akan ada Chapter spesialnya hubungan SasuNaru, NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.

ditunggu yah revienya dan maaf g bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu


	9. Chapter 9

**PARADISE LOVE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : PARADISE LOVE**

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar maklum author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Pokoknya masih banyak kesalahan.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru : kelas 2 SMA**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara : kelas 1 SMA**

**Karena udah sampai diakhir cerita jadi saya buat Spesial Chapter nih..n di spesial chapter ini-bakal saya gabung semua cerita ShikaKiba, SasuNaru dan NejiGaanya **

**-Ada story 1 yang bercerita tentang NejiGaa**

**-Story 2 yang bercerita tentang SasuNaru**

**dan terakhir ShikaKiba di story 3.**

**Kenapa saya gabung semua ceritanya jadi satu-soalnya kalau dibuat sendiri-sendiri ceritanya bakal sedikit dan pendek hehehe..dan terima kasih reviewnya, semua review yangs aya terima begitu membangun dan membuat saya lebih banyak belajar dari kesalahan yang saya buat di FF ini!**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau mebaca ff saya dari chapter 1 sampai 9 ini..!**

**Happy reading!**

**Spesial Chapter 9 : Story 1. NejiGaa**

Tidak terasa sudah hampir seminggu Gaara berada di Konoha, dan besok—ia harus kembali Ke Suna. Dengan berat hati—Neji harus rela Gaara meninggalkannya besok. Sambil membuang nafas panjang—Neji tidur dengan posisi menyamping dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya, ia menatap wajah Gaara yang tertidur damai disampingnya dengan muka sedih.

Padahal—Neji baru beberapa hari ini mulai mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Gaara dan juga baru saja mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sambil tersenyum kecut—Neji menyentuh wajah Gaara dengan jemarinya pelan.

"Sebenarnya—aku sangat berharap kau ada disampingku terus, Gaara" bisik Neji pelan sambil mencium kening Gaara dan sedikit mencium bibir kekasihnya sebentar. Kemudian Neji kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Gaara dan memeluknya erat. Mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya bisa bersama Gaara, tapi—ini bukan malam terakhirnya menjadi kekasih Gaara. Toh, dia masih bisa mengunjungi Gaara yang tinggal di Suna, jika ia sedang leburan sekolah ataupun sedang ada waktu luang.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bersamamu seminggu ini—Gaara dan aku sangat mencintaimu" gumam Neji sambil memeluk Gaara dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Tanpa diduga oleh Neji—ternyata Gaara mendengar gumamannya barusan, sebenarnya—ia juga sedih karena harus berpisah dari Neji. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—tidak mungkinkan dia meninggalkan kota tempat kelahirannya di Suna, dia juga punya kehidupan disana. Kalau saja Gaara bisa memilih—ia ingin sekali tinggal Neji bisa tinggal bersama di Suna. Sambil memejamkan matanya lagi dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh Neji yang memeluknya—Gaara menangis dalam diam.

'_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu—Neji dan aku juga sangat senang sekali, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Jika saja waktu bisa diperlambat—aku ingin bersamamu terus dan terus hingga waktu kembali seperti semula'_

Perlahan-lahan—Gaara kembali tertidur sambil memeluk Neji begitu erat, seakan ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Neji malam ini. Meskipun dirinya dan Neji harus berpisah besok—tapi Gaara yakin, Neji akan selalu menjaga cintanya dan tidak akan menghianatinya.

**(Skip time)**

Tak terasa—matahari pagi sudah muncul dan ini waktunya bagi Gaara untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya. Sambil merenggangkan badannya yang sedikit agak kaku—Gaara turun perlahan dari kasur empuk milik Neji, kemudian ia melihat kesekeliling kamar milik Neji dan tidak menemukan kekasihnya dimanapun. Sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Neji, Gaara mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan sebuah catatan kecil di meja belajar milik Neji. Dengan penasaran—Gaara mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_'Dear my Love'_

_Sebelum kau meninggalkan Konoha pagi ini—aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, tapi mandilah dulu. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah untuk sarapan pagi bersama Hinata di meja makan. Cepatlah—sebelum kereta berangkat jam setengah sembilan nanti._

Begitulah isi pesan dari Neji, setelah membacanya—Gaara tersenyum sendiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tidak sampai 15 menit—Gaara sudah selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya, tak lupa ia juga mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya dan membawanya kelantai bawah. Dilantai bawah—ia melihat Neji sedang duduk santai di sofa mahalnya sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Neji!" sapa Gaara yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja coklatnya dan jaket merah batanya, kemudian dipadukan dengan celana jens biru muda—ia menghampiri Neji dengan ceria pagi ini. Melihat Gaara sudah ada didepan matanya—Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Gaara untuk makan bersamanya dan Hinata dimeja makan.

Di meja makan—mereka bertiga makan dengan lahap dan ceria, kemudian setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makan paginya—dengan sedih Gaara harus berpamitan dengan Hinata yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik.

"Gaara-nii, sering-seringlah menghubungi ku dan jangan lupa—kau harus mampir ke Konoha jika ada waktu. Jika kau sudah di Suna—jangan pernah lupakan aku yah" Hinata memeluk pinggang Gaara begitu erat, sepertinya—gadis kecil ini belum bisa melepaskan Gaara yang sudah begitu akrab dengannya. Dan Hinata sudah tahu tentang hubungan kakaknya dan Gaara, ia begitu senang dengan Gaara dan merestui hubungannya dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Toh, hubungan sesama jenis sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi di Konoha.

"Iya—aku pasti akan sering-sering menghubungimu, Hinata. Kalau ada waktu kau juga harus mengunjungiku di Suna" Gaara mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut, kemudian Gaara melangkah pergi dari Hinata untuk menuju mobil sport warna putih milik Neji yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya. Melihat Gaara menuju mobilnya—Neji turun dari mobilnya dan membantu Gaara memasukkan barang-barangnya keobilnya.

Tak lama setelah itu—mobil Neji sudah melaju dijalan raya yang tidak begitu padat pagi ini. Sebelum Neji mengantar Gaara kestasiun kereta—terlebih dahulu, ia menuju kesuatu tempat—seperti yang ia katakan pada Gaara dipesan singkatnya tadi.

"Neji—memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Gaara penasaran sambil melihat kearah jalanan yang begitu sepi dan ia juga melihat ada beberapa mobil yang rusak terparkir dipinggir jalan. (Bangkai mobil maksudnya). Beberapa mobil yang terparkir dipinggir jalan itu ada yang masih berbentuk utuh tapi usam, ada juga mobil yang hancur tak berbentuk—seperti habis mengalami kecelakaan.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu!" sambil masih berkonsentrasi menyetir—Neji tersenyum penuh arti dan membuat Gaara semakin penasaran. Tidak lama—mobil Neji masuk kesebuah bangunan tua dan memarkirkan mobilnya disana.

"Turunlah" perintah Neji pada Gaara agar kekasihnya ini turun dari mobilnya. Saat Gaara sudah turun dari mobil Neji, ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sebuah papan nama tertera diatas sebuah ruangan kecil yang terlihat seperti kamtor itu.

"Tempat pembuangan dan penjualan mobil bekas?" Gaara semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Neji membawanya ketempat pembuangan dan penjualan mobil bekas yang terkesan kotor dan kumuh seperti ini. Tanpa mengindahkan Gaara yang masih bingung—Neji berjalan menuju kedalam kantor kecil didalam bangunan tua itu. Gaara melihat Neji sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tua didalam bangunan kantor kecil itu, dan tak lama Neji dan pria itu keluar dari dalam kantor itu.

"Gaara—ayo ikut aku" Neji menggandeng tangan Gaara begitu erat dan membawanya mengikuti kemana pria itu melangkah. Tanpa banyak bicara—Gaara dan Neji mengikuti pria itu dan ia juga melihat begitu banyak mobil yang rusak bahkan beberapa sudah ada yang hancur tak berbentuk. Dari jauh—Gaara juga bisa melihat ada sebuah mesin besar yang bentuknya masih utuh dan sepertinya masih layak untuk dijual kembali. Tak lama—pria itu menunjukkan sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang sudah penyok dan rusak parah diberbagai tempat.

"Sepertinya ini mobil anda Neji-sama, meskipun sudah setahun berlalu—tapi ayah anda meminta saya untuk tidak menghancurkan dan melebur mobil ini. Beliau meyakini—anda akan mencari mobil ini suatu saat nanti dan benar saja—anda memang mencarinya bukan? Karena itu—saya menempatkan mobil ini ditempat yang bsia dilihat. Baiklah—selamat mencari benda kesayangan anda didalam mobil ini, tapi—saya tidak janji benda yang anda cari masih ada disini. Soalnya sudah lama sekali mobil ini terparkir disini" jelas pria itu, kemudian ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Neji. Sebelumnya—Neji berterima kasih terlebih dahulu pada pria itu karena sudah menyimpan bangkai mobilnya yang pernah mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Dan sepertinya dia juga harus berterima kasih pada ayahnya—karena berkat dialah, bangkai mobil Neji tidak jadi dihancurkan dan menjadi rangkaian-rangkaian besi bekas.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Dan bangkai mobil ini—milik siapa?" tanya Gaara sambil memperhatikan bangkai mobil sedan hitam itu dengan bingung, terlihat mobil sedan itu sudah penyok dan tidak berbentuk—sepertinya pernah mengalami kecelakaan hebat hingga membuat mobil sedan itu tidak berbentuk bagus.

Sambil menatap mobil sedan itu dengan tersenyum sedih—Neji menyentuh bekas mobilnya yang penyok dan tidak berbentuk itu, ingatannya kembali pada saat ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat setahun yang lalu. Jika saja—ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya untuk pergi ke Suna dihari bersalju setahun yang lalu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Gaara, mungkin sopir pribadinya yang sudah dianggap keluarga baginya—tidak akan meninggal dihari itu juga dan tidak akan membuat Neji melupakan semua kenangannya bersama Gaara selama dua tahun.

"Ini—adalah mobil yang pernah aku tumpangi bersama sopirku menuju Suna dan kami mengalami kecelakaan dihari bersalju setahun yang lalu. Jika saja aku tidak memaksakan kehendakku untuk pergi kesuna dan lebih bersabar—mungkin supirku tidak akan meninggal. Aku—benar-benar merasa bersalah dan begitu bodoh" Neji menundukkan kepalany begitu sedih, jika bukan karena supirnya yang melindunginya saat tabrakan itu terjadi—mungkin Neji juga akan meninggal. Dan betapa menyesalnya ia hingga saat ini, beruntung keluarga supir pribadi Neji tidak menuntut keluarganya untuk bertanggung jawab dan mengikhlaskan kepergian salah satu kearabat mereka dengan bangga—karena diasaat terakhirnya, supir Neji masih mau melindungi taunnya meskipun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya.

Mendengar perkataan Neji—Gaara ingat jika kekasihnya ini, pernah bercerita tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya setahun yang lalu dan membuatnya melupakan Gaara. Sambil menatap sedih kearah Neji—Gaara menepuk bahu Neji dengan pelan dan seketika membuat Neji sadar niatnya untuk kemari.

"Oh iya aku lupa!" pekiknya sambil menepuk jidat lebarnya (*Digorok Neji). Dengan Usaha tinggi—Neji membuka pintu bekas mobilnya yang sudah penyok dan tidak berbentuk. Melihat Neji kesusahan—Gaara ikut membantu Neji membuka pintunya dan setelah usaha mereka yang begitu gigih—akhirnya pintu bekas mobil Neji terbuka.

"Akhirnya terbuka juga" pekik Neji senang sambil menundukkan badannya dan sedikit memasukkan badannya kedalam rongsokan mobinya. Tangan panjangnya—menggapai-gapai semua sudut didalam mobil itu untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ah! Ketemu!" teriak Neji senang saat tangan dan matanya menemukan suatu benda yang dicarinya sejak tadi, meskipun terlihat usam dan tidak berbentuk bagus seperti setahun yang lalu—Neji tetap senang karena ia berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya itu. Benda itu adalah sebuah kotak persegi yang terlihat kecil dan penyok tidak berbentuk terbungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah (sekarang sudah usam, robek disana-sini dan jelek) dengan pira merah diatasnya yang saat ini sudah sobek dan sedikit terlepas.

Sambil membawa kotak persegi itu ditangannya—Neji memperlihatkannya pada Gaara, namun—Gaara sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Neji menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi itu padanya.

"Ini—adalah kado ulang tahun untukmu setahun yang lalu sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan, meskipun bentuknya luarnya sudah penyok seperti ini—tapi semoga saja benda didalamnya masih utuh" jelas Neji sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dengan bentuk kadonya yang sudah rusak seperti ini—ia berharap benda didalamnya masih utuh dan semoga saja kekasihnya ini suka.

Dengan terharu—Gaara menatap kado ditangan Neji dan menerimanya, ia tidak pernah mengira—Neji masih ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Neji berharap-harap cemas saat Gaara membuka dengan perlahan bungkus kadonya yang sudah sobek itu, ia benar-benar berharap benda didalamnya masih utuh dan tidak hancur. Saat Gaara sudah membuka pembungkus kadonya, ia melihat sebuah kotak kayu kecil berwarna ungu dan dengan penasaran ia membukanya. Saat Gaara sudah membuka kotak kayu kecil itu—ia melihat didalamnya ada sebuah kertas pembungkus yang sepertinya dipakai untuk melindungi sebuah benda berkilau yang terbungkus rapi dikertas pembungkus itu. Tidak mau semakin penasaran—Gaara membuka pembungkus kertas itu. Ia menemukan sebuah gelang dengan rantai kecil berwarna perak dan merah yang berselang-seling, gelang itu juga mempunyai bandul dengan bentuk seperti dua lonceng kecil dan sebuah kunci kecil menggantung indah di gelang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu—kau menyukai apa, jadi waktu itu aku langsung membelikan mu itu. Maaf bentuknya jelek" kata Neji sambil menatap Gaara yang masih diam sambil memperhatikan gelang yang diberikannya untuk kekasihnya. (Gelangnya mirip sama punya Author *g nanya). Dengan hati yang begitu senang—Gaara memeluk Neji erat, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Neji memberikan kado yang begitu indah untuk ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih—Neji. Aku sangat suka—apapun yang kau berikan padaku, aku akan selalu suka" sambil masih memeluk Neji—Gaara mencium rambut panjang Neji untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya dan cintanya pada Neji yang begitu besar. Melihat Gaara menyukai kadonya—Neji membalas pelukan Gaara.

Setelah Neji menyerahkan kadonya pada Gaara—segera saja ia menuju mobilnya dan mengantar Gaara untuk pergi kestasiun. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun lereta—Gaara terus memuji gelang pemberian Neji dengan senang, ia begitu suka dengan bunyi gemerincing lonceng gelangnya. Melihat Gaara begitu senang—Neji terus memperhatikan kekasihnya ini tanpa henti. Ia begitu menikmati wajah Gaara yang tersenyum dan membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dimata Neji.

Tak sampai satu jam—mobil Neji sudah berada diluar bangunan stasiun kereta Konoha, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya—Neji membantu Gaara membawa barang-barangnya untuk menuju kedalam statiun. Neji dan Gaara sudah sampai didepan sebuah kereta yang akan membawa Gaara menuju Suna. Dengan sedih—Gaara memeluk Neji begitu erat, seakan ia tidak mau berpisah dari Neji yang baru menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Neji—aku sungguh sangat senang bisa bersamamu dan menjadi kekasihmu, bisakah kau berjanji untuk menjaga cintamu untukku dan tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku" gumam Gaara pelan sambil memeluk pinggang Neji dengan erat. Mendengar ucapan Gaara—Neji tersenyum lembut dan mencium pucuk kepala Gaara dan memeluk Gaara begitu erat.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga cintaku padamu—karena aku memang milikmu dan kau juga adalah milikku" Neji mengakhiri pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Gaara, kemudian Neji mencium Gaara begitu lembut dibibirnya.

Teng—teng

Masinis kereta sudah membunyikan alaram tanda berangkat untuk kereta menuju Suna, dengan berat hati—Neji dan Gaara harus mengakhiri ciuman romantis mereka dan ternyata sejak tadi mereka diperhatikan banyak orang yang ada didalam stasiun itu. Gaara melambaikan tangannya pada Neji dan masuk kedalam kereta itu sambil membawa barang-barangnya, sebelum Gaara benar-benar masuk kedalam kereta—Neji berteriak pada Gaara.

"HUBUNGI AKU JIKA SUDAH SAMPAI DAN JANGAN LUPA—KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELIRIK LAKI-LAKI LAIN DI SUNA, KARENA KAU HANYA MILIK HYUGA NEJI! INGAT ITU—GAARA!. DAN AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU—GAARA!" teriak Neji keras sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya keatas pada Gaara, mendengar teriakan Neji—Gaara sedikit malu saat semua orang memperhatikannya. Tapi—disisi lain, ia begitu senang dengan teriakan Neji barusan, sambil mengangguk pada Neji—Gaara kembali melambaikan tangannya pada Neji dan masuk kedalam kereta. Tidak berapa lama—kereta Gaara berangkat dan dari kaca besar kereta itu—Neji bisa melihat Gaara yang duduk sambil melambaikan tangannya padanya. Dan dari balik kaca besar kereta itu—Neji menangkap bahasa bibir Gaara yang mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'.

"Aku juga mencintaimu—Gaara" sambil tersenyum bahagia—Neji melihat kereta Gaara sudah meninggalkan stasiun. Dengan hati yang begitu senang—Neji melangkah pergi meninggalkan stasiun dan kembali menuju mobilnya. Meskipun jarak Konoha dan Suna begitu jauh—tapi Neji merasa yakin, ia bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauhnya bersama Gaara. Jika sudah cinta—jarak sejauh apapun tidak akan jadi masalah untuk mereka berdua, selama mereka menjalani hubungan cintanya dengan serius dan saling percaya satu-sama lain.

**Spesial Chapter 9 : Story 1. NejiGaa End**

**oooOOOooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial Chapter 9 : Story 2. SasuNaru**

**Uchiha mansion.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang sibuk mengemasi berberapa bajunya untuk dibawanya pergi beberapa hari ke Amerika, rencananya—Naruto mau menjenguk ayahnya. kemarin—Shion menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika kondisi ayahnya sudah membaik—bahkan sudah kembali bisa berjalan. Mendengar kabar gembira dari kakaknya—Naruto lekas memesan tiket ke Amerika hari itu juga dan ia baru akan terbang ke Amerika besok pagi.

Sambil bersenandung riang—Naruto memasukkan beberapa baju-bajunya tadi kedalam koper besarnya, meski hanya beberapa hari disana—barang bawaan Naruto terlihat begitu banyak. Seperti orang minggat saja *dirasenggan Naru-chan.

"Memangnnya kau mau pindah ke Amerika—dobe? Barang bawaanmu banyak sekali?" tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Naruto sambil menendangi baju-baju Naruto yang banyak tergeletak dilantai kamarnya. Melihat bajunya ditendang dan terlempar keudara—Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Teme—berhenti menendangi bajuku seperti itu!" bentak Naruto sambil menangkapi bajunya yang ditendang-tendang Sasuke keudara. Dengan sebal—Sasuke duduk diatas kasur Naruto dan memeperhatikan kekasihnya dari belakang. Tadi siang—seusai pulang sekolah, Naruto mengatakan pada Sasuke—jika ia akan pergi ke Amerika selama beberapa hari. Mendengar Naruto akan pergi Ke Amerika dengan mendadak—Sasuke jadi marah-marah tak jelas pada Naruto. Seharusnya sebagai kekasih—Naruto mengatakannya terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke, bukannya mendadak begini. Dan akhirnya—hari ini, Sasuke dan Naruto malah bertengkar dan meributkan masalah Naruto yang akan pergi ke Amerika selama beberapa hari itu.

"Huuh" Sasuke membuang nafas panjang, sebenarnya—Sasuke tidak rela jika Naruto meninggalkannya dan membuatnya kesepian selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan Naruto dari belakang sambil duduk dikasur empuk milik Naruto.

"Hem" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke dan masih sibuk dengan baju-bajunya yang ia masukkan kedalam kopernya.

"Rencananya—berapa hari kau disana?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto yang masih duduk dilantai sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Mungkin tiga hari atau seminggu—tapi, mungkin juga lebih. Aku sudah ijin dengan paman Kakashi untuk memberiku ijin libur sekolah selama seminggu lebih" jawab Naruto dengan santai tanpa tahu jika Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto—entah kenapa hati Sasuke begitu sedih, sejak mereka mulai menjalin hubungan—ini pertama kalinya Sasuke akan ditinggal pergi oleh Naruto. Selama ini—ia selalu melalui hari-harinya bersama Naruto, dan saat Naruto tidak ada disampingnya sedetik saja—entah kenapa Sasuke merasa begitu hampa.

Tanpa disadari Naruto yang duduk dilantai—Sasuke sudah berjongkok tepat dibelakangnya, dengan muka sedih—tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk bahu Naruto dari belakang.

"Te..teme" Naruto sedikit terkejut, saat ia merasakan pelukan yang begitu erat dari Sasuke dikedua bahunya dan Naruto juga merasakan kepala Sasuke juga bersandar dibahunya

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama—aku tidak mau kesepian, Naruto" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke—Naruto sedikit terkejut, ia benar-benar tak berpikir tentang Sasuke yang akan merasa kesepian. Dengan sedikit merasa bersalah—Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dibahunya dan mencoba untuk mengahadap kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan lama disana dan aku janji akan sering-sering menghubungimu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian—Sasuke" Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan sekilas ia mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Melihat kesungguhan dimata Naruto—Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang berada dikedua pipinya dan menutup matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan tangan kekasihnya ini. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti tidak mau melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi—Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Sasuke memang tipe orang yang dingin dan mudah marah, tapi dibalik sikap garangnya—Sasuke memiliki sifat yang begitu lemah dan kesepian.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku—Naruto" gumam Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto begitu erat dan Naruto juga membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan senyuman hangat.

"Bodoh—mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, aku hanya akan pergi selama seminggu dan akan kembali lagi ke Konoha lagi—Sasuke" Naruto mengusap punggung Sasuke dengan lembut, ia berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran Sasuke yang begitu takut kehilangan dirinya. Sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih—entah kenapa sikap Sasuke jadi begitu manja dengannya.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto masih berpelukan—tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Itachi sudah berada didepan pintu Naruto yang terbuka. Itachi begitu iri dengan hubungan adiknya dan Naruto yang terkesan sangat romantis.

'_Sepertinya—aku juga harus mencari pasangan secepatnya'_

Sambil tersenyum senang—Itachi memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini, ia begitu lega saat melihat Sasuke kembali tersenyum seperti dulu. Seperti yang ia ketahui—sejak ibunya meninggal, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum dan malah menjadi ice prince yang begitu kejam dan bringas. Ternyata—memang hanya Narutolah yang bisa mencairkan hati Sasuke yang beku.

'_Oh iya! Tujuanku kesinikan bukan untuk melihat kemesraan mereka—bagaimana sih aku ini, payah' _

"Ehem!" dehem keras Itachi sambil masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto. Medengar deheman keres dari Itachi—seketika Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ehehe—maaf aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian" Itachi melangkah menuju kedalam kamar Naruto dan saat ia baru menghampiri kedua sepasang kekasih ini, tiba-tiba Itachi melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

'_Dasar pengganggu!'_

Mengerti dengan tatapan Sasuke yang sinis padanya—Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke, kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu dari jas coklatnya.

"Sasuke—terima ini!" Itachi menyerahkan sebuah kertas panjang dari balik jas coklatnya dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Itachi menyerahkan kertas panjang yang terlihat tebal itu padanya. Dengan penasaran—Sasuke mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah tiket pesawat dengan tujuan penerbangan ke Amerika.

"Ini—" Sasuke menggantung kelimatnya sambil menatap Itachi tidak percaya.

"Itu dari ayah—katanya, kau bisa pergi ke Amerika bersama Naruto besok pagi" setelah mengatakan itu—Itachi pergi dari kamar Naruto.

"Sasuke itukan tiket pesawat menuju Amerika—itu berarti, kita bisa ke Amerika besok pagi bersama-sama" dengan senang—Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri, kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke dengan gembira.

"Kenapa ayah memberikan ku tiket ke Amerika?" gumam Sasuke heran, ia sama sekali tidak tahu maksud ayahnya memberikannya tiket menuju Amerika padanya. Tanpa banyak waktu—Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi kekamarnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya juga, karena besok mereka harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali—Naruto juga menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidur tidak terlalu malam.

'_Apa maksud ayah memberikan tiket ini padaku? Aneh sekali?'_ setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya ditasnya—Sasuke terus memperhatikan tiket ditangannya sambil tiduran dikamarnya. Tidak mau memikirkan hal aneh—ia mencoba untuk tidur dan menaruh tiket pesawatnya diatas meja belajarnya bersama buku paspornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya—Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersiap menuju bandara international Konoha, mereka diantar oleh supir menuju bandara. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Itachi—sejak tadi pagi mereka sudah menghilang dan tidak ikut mengantar mereka kebandara. Benar-benar mencurigan bagi Sasuke.

"Teme—ayo cepat kesini!" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke dan saat ini mereka sudah ada dipintu keberangkatan. Setelah memeriksakan tiket dan paspor mereka pada petugas bandara—Sasuke dan Naruto segera menuju pesawat meraka yang sudah hampir berangkat. Memang sih mereka sedikit telat—tapi untung saja mereka bisa mengejar waktu dan membuat mereka tidak ketinggalan pesawat.

**(Skip time)**

Tidak terasa—akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai dibandara interntional Amerika saat tengah malam, dengan mata masih menahan kantuk—Naruto mengambil koper besarnya bersama Sasuke yang juga mengambil tas besarnya yang ia selempangkan dibahunya.

Dari jauh—Naruto bisa melihat Shion yang menjemputnya di bandara dan Shion sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat Sasuke datang bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke—kau juga ikut?" kata Shion sambil memeperhatikan Sasuke disamping Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menggangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh—ya sudahlah! Lebih baik kita segera ke rumah, lagi pula sudah sangat malam—kalian pasti capek" Shion segera menggiring Naruto dan Sasuke menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari jalanan bandara.

Didalam mobil—Naruto dan Sasuke segera tertidur kembali dikursi penumpang, melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tidur kembali—Shion hanya tersenyum sendiri. Tak pernah ia sangka—jika putra kedua Uchiha ini bisa jatuh hati pada adiknya yang terkesan sangat sederhana. Sejak ia diberitahu Kakashi tentang hubungan mereka—Shion sedikit lega, karena menurutnya—Sasuke adalah lelaki yang bisa menjaga adik kesayangannya dan karena Sasukelah—saat ini Naruto bisa menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya yang sederhana—Shion membangunkan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk membawa mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya agar bisa beristirahat. Sasuke dan Naruto beristirahat dikamar yang sama, karena merasa lelah—mereka akhirnya tertidur sambil saling berpelukan dan saling membagi kehangatan selimut bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya—Sasuke dan Naruto sudah ada dimeja makan bersama Shion, mereka bertiga makan dengan lahap. Sementara mereka bertiga makan dengan lahap—datanglah suami Shion beserta putranya yang ikut juga bergabung di meja makan.

"Nee-chan—ayah dimana?" tanya Naruto pada kakaknya—sejak tadi pagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak menemukan sang ayah dimanapun.

"Oh! Ayah sedang ada dihalaman belakang, sejak ia sudah bisa berjalan lagi—ayah sering sekali menyirami semua tanaman obat dan bunga yang ia tanam sendiri" jelas Shion sambil menunjukkan halaman belakangnya dan benar saja—dari jauh, Naruto bisa melihat ayahnya sedang berkebun. Sambil tersenyum senang—Naruto menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang menyirami semua tanamannya dikebun belakang rumah kakaknya.

"Aku senang sekali bisa melihat Naruto dan ayah bisa kembali akur" gumam Shion sambil melihat Naruto dan Minato saling bercanda gurau dihalaman belakang, sambil sesekali Naruto membantu ayahnya menyirami tanamannya.

"Jika bukan karena Naruto—mungkin kesembuhan ayah tidak akan secepat ini, kurasa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban dari tuhan" timpal suami Shion sambil memperhatikan Naruto dan mertuanya.

Melihat keakraban Naruto dan ayahnya—entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedih, ia takut—Naruto akan memutuskan tinggal bersama ayahnya di Amerika dan tidak akan kembali pulang Ke Konoha bersamanya. Bagi Naruto saat ini—Amerika adalah rumahnya, karena hanya disinilah keluarga Naruto berada. Dengan sedih—Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar rumah Shion sebentar. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar saat ini.

Ia berpikir sejenak—jika Naruto memilih untuk tinggal di Amerika, apakah ia sanggup menjalani hubungan jarak jauh? Dan siapkah ia untuk bergalau ria sepanjang hari karena Naruto tidak ada disamping Sasuke, disaat ia sedang membutuhkannya. Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang—Sasuke menghadapkan kepalanya kelangit pagi ini. Saat Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pikirannya—tanpa disadarinya, suami Shion menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke—sedang apa kau?" tanya suami Shion sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan dan otomatis membuatnya terkejut.

"Ah tidak nii-san—aku hanya sedikit menghirup udara pagi ini" jawab Sasuke bohong dan sepertinya suami Shion ini menangkap raut wajah sedih dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Wajahmu tampak sedang bersedih?" sambil menatap Sasuke—suami Shion mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Sambil tersenyum kecut—Sasuke menatap suami Shion.

"Aku—hanya bepikir, sepertinya—Naruto lebih bahagia berada disini dari pada di Konoha" sambil memandang kearah jalan raya—Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sakunya. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan—suami Shion sedikit mengerti dengan perasaan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau ditinggal oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke—kau sangat menyukai Naruto yah?" tanya suami Shion sambil menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan suami Shion ini—bagaimana ia tahu, jika Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto? Padahal setahunya—ia belum memberi tahu pada keluarga Shion tentang statusnya sebagai pacar Naruto saat ini. Dengan gugup—Sasuke mengengguk sebagai tanda jawabannya, melihat Sasuke mengangguk—suami Shion tersenyum penuh arti dan meninggalkan Sasuke diteras depan. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya—ia tidak begituu mengerti dengan sikap suami kakak Naruto padanya.

"SASUKE!" tiba-tiba dari halaman depan—Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang berada diteras depan. Ternyata dari halaman belakang tadi, Naruto memutar lewat pinggir rumah Shion untuk menuju halaman depan.

"Ayo kemari—kata nee-chan kita mau diajak jalan-jalan!" sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke—Naruto masuk menuju mobil Shion bersama ayahnya.

"Jalan-jalan? Sepagi ini?" sambil mengerutkan dahinya—Sasuke berjalan menuju mobil Shion. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun—Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kedalam mobil milik Shion bersama Minato didalamnya. Didalam mobil milik Shion yang besar, Sasuke banyak mengobrol dengan Minato, sedangkan Naruto dia duduk tenang sambil memangku putra kakaknya—sedangkan yang menyetir adalah suami Shion dan Shion sendiri duduk disamping suaminya. Tak sampai satu jam—mobil mereka sudah sampai disebuah bangunan tua dengan gaya eropa klasik, sepertinya—bangunan itu seperti sebuah gereja tua.

Saat Naruto sudah turun dari mobil kakaknya—ia berjalan memutari halam gereja tua itu dengan takjub, meskipun terlihat tua—gereja itu memiliki pohon dan tanaman yang begitu indah. Sedangkan Sasuke—setelah ia turun dari mobil, ia melihat ada beberapa mobil berjejer rapi dihalaman gereja tua itu dan ini membuat Sasuke sedikit curiga.

"Nah—sekarang ayo kita masuk!" perintah Minato sambil berjalan duluan menuju kedalam bangunan gereja tua itu dan diikuti oleh Shion beserta suaminya yang menggendong anaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke—ia malah menghampiri Naruto yang masih memandangi sebuah pohon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari bangunan gereja tua itu.

"Dobe—apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Merasa aneh—bagaimana?" Naruto yang tidak paham dengan maksud Sasuke barusan.

"Entahlah—aku hanya merasa aneh, coba kau pikir—kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengajak kita ke gedung gereja ini sepagi ini?" Sasuke memperhatikan bangunan gereja itu sambil masih mengerutkan dahinya, sementara itu—Naruto masih belum mengerti maksud Sasuke dan hanya mengikuti kemana arah penglihata Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke—Naruto! Ayo cepatlah masuk!" teriak Shion sambil melambai kearah mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk kedalam bangunan gereja itu.

"Sasuke ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya kedalam bangunan itu.

Saat mereka berdua baru masuk kedalam gedung gereja itu—Sasuke dan Naruto begitu dikejutkan dengan banyaknya orang yang mereka kenal berada didalam gedung gereja itu. Didalam gedung gereja itu—terdapat, Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka, Fugaku dan juga kelaurga Naruto yang ikut tadi.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Naruto sambil menatap kearah semua orang yang berada didalam gereja itu dan sejak kapan Kakashi, Iruka dan Itachi sampai ke Amerika? Benar-benar mengejutkan.

'_Benarkan—perasaanku tadi, ini memang tidak beres'_

"Baiklah kita mulai saja acaranya" tiba-tiba Fugaku memecah keheningan dan berdiri didepan Sasuke dan Naruto. Merasa tidak mengerti—Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka menatap Fugaku dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya—aku dan Minato sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari, mumpung kalian sudah berada disini—sebaiknya aku katakan maksud kami semua mengajak kalian kemari" lanjut Fugaku sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah Fugaku yang berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto—kali ini, gantian Minato yang berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Kami berdua—berencana untuk menunangkan kalian sejak dulu, tapi karena sifiat kalian berdua yang bertolak belakang—aku dan Fugaku jadi pesimis dengan keputusan yang kami buat. Tapi—Itachi memberi kami ide, dia bersedia menjadi tunangan bohongan Naruto dan berencana untuk mempersatukan kalian dengan membuat Sasuke cemburu. Dan sepertinya—recana Itachi ini berhasil" jelas Minato panjang sambil menatap Itachi dengan pandangan 'Terima kasih sudah membantu rencana kami'. Mendengar penjelasan panjang ayahnya—Naruto benar-benar terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika sebenarnya Sasukelah tunangannya.

"Jadi—Itachi bukan tunangan Naruto? Tapi—aku yang sebenarnya tunangannya?" sambil menatap Fugaku tak percaya—Sasuke tersenyum bahagia dan Fugaku hanya mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali—Fugaku tidak melihat putranya tersenyum seperti ini. Karena begitu senangnya—Sasuke memeluk Naruto begitu erat didepan semua orang yang hadir di gereja itu dan otomatis membuat Naruto blushing didalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tapi—kenapa harus di gereja? Seperti orang mau menikah saja" gumam Naruto saat ia sudah lepas dari pelukan dan memandang ayahnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apakan—soalnya, digereja ini mempunyai sejarah yang penting bagi ku dan ibumu—Naruto" kata Minato sambil menatap altar gereja dengan tersenyum lembut. Dulu—pertemuannya bersama Kushina, juga digereja ini dan mereka juga menikah digeraja ini.

Melihat keseriusan ayahnya dan Minato untuk menunangkannya dengan Naruto—Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia merasa—dirinya telah diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Naruto dan membahagiakannya. Dengan langkah mantap—Sasuke menundukkan badannya kearah Minato yang masih menatap altar gereja didepannya.

"TOLONG IJINKAN AKU UNTUK MENJAGA NARUTO DAN AKU AKAN BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMBAHAGIAKANNYA!" tegas Sasuke dengan suara lantang dan membuat Minato terkejut, bukan hanya Minato saja yang terkejut—seisi orang yang berada didalam gereja itu juga terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Sa—Sasuke kau—" Fugaku menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap kearah anaknya yang masih menundukkan badannya dihadapan Minato.

"Apakah itu sebuah—" sambil menatap Sasuke—Minato mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sepertinya—ia juga agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

"Lamaran" teriak terkejut Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi dan Shion secara bersamaan sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, sedangkan kakak ipar Naruto dan anaknya—mereka hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"La..lamaran?" dengan muka merah padam—Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, ia tidak pernah menduga—Sasuke akan melamarnya dihadapan Fugaku dan Minato secepat ini.

"Karena itu—tolong restui kami" Sasuke menatap Minato dengan serius dan bergantian menatap ayahnya dengan menegakkan badannya kembali, kemudian ia memegang tangan Naruto begitu erat sambil meminta restu dari ayahnya dan ayah Naruto.

Melihat keseriusan dimata Sasuke—Minato tersenyum dengan bangga, ternyata—ia tidak salah memilih Sasuke sebagai calon pendamping untuk putranya. Sambil tersenyum lembut—Minato menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Tolong—jaga Naruto kami dengan baik, aku percayakan dia padamu—Sasuke" kata Minato sambil mengusap kepala Sasuke dan sepertinya—ia sudah merestui hubungan mereka.

"Pasti—aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, karena aku—sangat mencintai Naruto" Sasuke menatap Minato dengan serius dan tersenyum dengan senang. Kemudian tanpa terduga—Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dihadapan semua orang yang berada didalam bangunan gereja itu. Sepertinya—ini adalah akhir dari buah perjuangan Sasuke selama ini untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto dan akhirnya ia juga mendapatkan restu dari ayah Naruto untuk menjadikan Naruto miliknya. Melihat adegan ciuman SasuNaru, Itachi merasa begitu iri.

"Melihat mereka—aku jadi iri, rasanya aku juga mau punya moment seperti ini" sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya—Itachi melihat adiknya yang masih mencium bibir Naruto dengan begitu lembut dan sayang.

"Mangkanya—kau harus mencari seorang pacar, jangan hanya fokus berkerja saja—masa kau kalah dengan Sasuke sih!" timpal Kakashi sambil menatap Itachi dengan aneh, mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang menusuk hatinya—Itachi menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Seenaknya saja kalau bicara—paman sendiri juga belum punya kekasih sama sepertiku, jadi—nasip kita itu sama tahu!" Itachi balik menyindir Kakashi, melihat dirinya disindir—Kakashi menatap Itachi dengan sinis dan akhirnya—mereka berdua malah saling tatap-menatap dengan sinis. Dan hari ini pun berakhir dengan sempurna—sesuai yang Minato harapkan, Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaannya bersama Sasuke. Dengan begini—ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan keadaan putranya yang tinggal berjauhan dengannya, karena—Sasuke akan menjaga Naruto untuknya bahkan mungkin—akan menjaganya untuk selamanya.

**Spesial Chapter 9 : Story 2. SasuNaru End.**

**—oooOOOooo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial Chapter 9 : Story 3. ShikaKiba**

Setelah mendengar ayahnya sudah bebas dari penjara—sepulang sekolah, Kiba langsung pulang untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Saat ia sudah berada dirumah—dengan senang dan bahagia, Kiba memeluk sang ayah begitu erat. Sudah lama—Kiba tidak memeluk ayahnya dengan sangat erat seperti ini.

Tak terasa malampun tiba dan ini adalah waktunya untuk bersantap malam bersama-sama dengan ayah Kiba untuk pertama kalinya dimeja makan. Dengan bahagia—Kiba memakan makanannya sambil bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupannya disekolah, mendengar cerita Kiba—tiba-tiba Mito ingat dengan perkataan Shikaku saat mereka bertemu kemarin.

"Eumm—Kiba! Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang bermarga Nara?" tanya Mito sambil menatap Kiba penasaran, sedangkan Kiba—ia begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan ayahnya padanya.

"Na—Nara..euumm—i..itu—aku.." dengan gugup Kiba menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada ayahnya dan bagaimana ayahnya tahu tentang hubungannya bersama Shikamaru?. Melihat anaknya yang gugup—Mito sedikit tersenyum pada Kiba, sepertinya—dian sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Nara? Memangnya kenapa dengan Nara—ayah?" tanya Hana sambil menatap ayahnya bingung, sedangkan Tsume—sebelumnya ia diberitahu oleh suaminya tentang pertemuannya dengan Shikaku dan sepertinya ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan suaminya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa—kau boleh berhubungan dengannya, lagi pula—sepertinya dia sangat peduli denganmu dan berkat dialah—ayah bebas dari penjara" jelas Mito sambil menatap Kiba dengan lembut.

"Eh?" Kiba masih bingung dengan penjelasan ayahnya tadi, ia sama sekali tidak paham dengan perkataan ayahnya yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang—Mito menceritakan pada Kiba tentang Shikamaru yang menyerahkan bukti kejahatan Inoichi pada polisi dan berkat bukti dari Shikamaru itu—akhirnya membuat Mito keluar dari penjara. Dengan sedikit terharu—Kiba menatap ayahnya dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan tindakan Shikamaru yang begitu berani menyerahkan bukti kejahatan Inoichi pada polisi.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya—berkat dia, ayah keluar dari penjara dan berkumpul kembali dengan kalian semua" sambil menatap seluaruh anggota keluraganya—Mito tersenyum bahagia.

"Oh iya Kiba! Jika kau bertemu dengan Nara Shikamaru—tolong sampaikan terima kasih ayah padanya dan kapan-kapan kau boleh mengajaknya kemari" kata Mito sambil menatap kerah Kiba.

"Baik ayah!" kata Kiba sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ayahnya.

Tak berapa lama—Kiba sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya duluan dan meninggalkan ayah dan ibu berserta kakanya dimeja makan untuk kembali kekamarnya. Saat Kiba sudah berada dikamarnya—ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan sepertinya ia menghubungi seseorang. Dengan wajah senang—Kiba menunggu sambungan telephonenya diangkat oleh seseorang diseberang telephone sana.

Tut..tut..klek

'Hallo!' terdengar suara berat dari seberang telephone, dengan hati berdebar-debar dan senang—Kiba menyahutnya.

"Shika—ayahku, dia sudah bebas dari penjara!" kata Kiba sambil sedikit berteriak senang. Mendengar Kiba begitu senang—dari seberang telephone, Shikamaru terdengar tersenyum.

'Syukurlah kalau begitu—apa kau senang?'

"Eng—aku sangat senang dan terima kasih sudah membantu ayahku keluar dari penjara, berkat dirimu—aku dan keluargaku bisa kembali berkumpul" kata Kiba dengan muka merah.

'Kiba—bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?' ajak Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan membuat Kiba sedikit terkejut.

"Ke..kencan?" gagap Kiba sambil mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus, beruntung—Shikamaru tidak ada didekatnya dan tidak melihatnya.

'Iya—bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, mumpung besok libur'

Sambil sedikit berfikir—Kiba melihat kedalam kalendernya dan ia sedikit megerutkan keningnya saat matanya menangkap sebuah lingkaran merah yang tepat berada di angka 10 dibulan february. Sedikit mengingat-ingat—Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia begitu terkejut dengan tulisan kecil yang tertera dikalendernya. 'Batas penyerahan karya lukis untuk kompetisi melukis tingkat nasional'

"Ya tuhan! aku sampai lupa" pekiknya keras dan membuat Shikamaru yang masih berada disambungan telephonenya terkejut.

'Kiba—ada apa?'

"Ah! i..itu—waktu penyerahanan lukisanku tinggal tiga hari lagi, tapi—lukisan yang aku buat kemarin menghilang beserta formulir pendaftarannya. Bagaimana ini?" dengan panik—Kiba mencari-cari lukisannya yang sudah ia amplopi sebelumnya (amplop yang pernah ada dichap.7).

'Kok bisa hilang? Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh—benda sepenting itu malah kau taruh disembarang tempat!' sambil marah-marah ditelephone—Shikamaru juga sedikit khawatir pada Kiba yang terdengar panik.

"Yah mana aku tahu—kalau tidak ketemu bisa gawat!" omel Kiba sambil masih mencari-cari amplop coklat berisi lukisannya diseluruh sudut kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan mencari amplop itu dan ia ingat dimana ia kehilangan amplop coklatnya saat itu.

'_Jangan-jangan tertinggal disana!'_

'Kiba—kau sudah menemukannya?' tanya Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tidak mendengar suara Kiba.

"Mungkin tertinggal di sekolah—tapi, itu sudah kemarin sore. Aku tidak yakin masih ada disana" gumam Kiba sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kau benar—sekolah kita mempunyai peraturan ketat tentang sampah dan mungkin lukisanmu itu sudah hancur bersama sampah yang lain'

Sedikit penjelasan saja—Konoha Gakuen memiliki peraturan tentang kebersihan dan sampah, jika petugas kebersihan menemukan sesuatu tergeletak dilantai sekolah ataupun kelas—maka mereka akan langsung memungutnya. Tidak peduli benda itu penting ataupun tidak penting—yang jelas apapun yang tergeletak dilantai akan langsung dimasukkan kesampah dan lansung dihancurkan untuk dijadikan bahan daur ulang.

"Bagiamana ini—apa yang harus aku lakukan, kompetisi ini sudah lama aku nantikan" dengan sedih—Kiba terkurap dikasurnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantalnya sambil masih tersambung dengan Shikamaru.

'Sudahlah—kau buat lukisan yang baru saja dan masalah formulisrnya—serahkan padaku'

Mendengar usulan Shikamaru—Kiba sedikit senang namun masih sedih, memangnya membuat lukisan itu mudah—apalagi lukisannya harus diikutkan kompetisi. Pasti akan sangat sulit melukis dengan waktu sesingkat ini.

"Mana bisa aku melukis dengan waktu singkat—apalagi batas waktunya tingga tiga hari lagi, sedangkan lukisan yang aku buat sebelumnya—perlu waktu seminggu untuk mengerjakannya" sungut Kiba. Terdengar Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang—dan sepertinya ia mempunyai ide bagus untuk membantu Kiba.

'Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kedaerah Suna—kudengar disana banyak mempunyai pemandangan indah' tawar Shikamaru dan membuat Kiba bangkit dari tidur tengkurapnya.

"Benarkah! baiklah aku mau kesana besok!" sorak Kiba dengan semangat dan sepertinya membuat Shikamaru senang dengan jawaban Kiba.

'Baiklah—besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan menjemput mu, kita naik kapal saja untuk mempersingkat waktu'

"Ok!" setelah mengatakan itu—Kiba mengakhiri sambungan telephonenya dan mengemasi beberapa barang yang akan dia bawa besok. Suna memang sangat jauh dari Konoha dan memerlukan waktu sehari penuh dengan mobil untuk mencapai daerah itu. Sedangkan jika naik kereta—memang jaraknya seperempat dari waktu tempuh dengan mobil, tapi harus ganti kereta dua kali dan itu merepotkan. Dan kalau menggunakan jasa penyebrangan kapal untuk pergi ke Suna—mungkin hanya perlu waktu setengah hari untuk sampai disana.

**(Skip time)**

Pagi-pagi sekali—Shikamaru sudah menjemput Kiba dirumahnya dan tanpa membuang waktu—mereka segera bergegas ke pelabuhan untuk menaiki kapal menuju Suna. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju pelabuhan—tidak henti-hentinya Kiba terus memotret pemandangan yang ia lihat dengan kamera DSLR cannonnya didalam mobil sport milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru baru tahu jika kekasihnya ini ternyata mempunyai hobi fotografi dan menurutnya—hasil jepretan Kiba sangat bagus, seperti hasil jepretan seorang fotografer profesional. Saat mereka sudah ada didalam kapal—Shikamaru turun dari mobilnya bersama Kiba disampingnya, dari lambung kapal yang dipakai sebagai parkiran mobil-mobil penumpang—mereka berdua segera menuju kelantai atas kapal untuk melihat laut.

"Uaaaaa lauut!" dengan gembira—Kiba berlari kecil sambil melihat karah laut yang membentang luas, kemudian ia kembali memotret pemandangan laut dengan kameranya. Melihat Kiba begitu senang—Shikamaru hanya memandangi kekasihnya ini sambil diduduk dikursi yang memang disediakan oleh petugas dikapal itu.

Jepret—jepret

Sambil masih memotret pemandangan didepan matanya—Kiba membalikkan badannya dan ia juga memotret penumpang kapal yang berada disekitarnya. Karena merasa sudah banyak yang ia potret hari ini—Kiba merasa lelah dan memutuskan duduk disamping Shikamaru—tak lupa Kiba menyimpan kamera berharganya ditas ransel besarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka fotografi?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Kiba dengan lembut.

"Sejak aku masih kecil—ayahku sering sekali mengajakku jalan-jalan dan dia juga mengajariku fotografi, bahkan ayahku juga mengajarkanku enggel-enggel yang bagus untuk mendapatkan gambar yang bagus sesuai keinginan kita" jawab Kiba sambil mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. Tidak mau mengganggu Kiba yang sedang asik melukis—Shikamaru memakai earphonenya untuk mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dan tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru—ternyata Kiba sedang melukis dirinya diam-diam. Menurut Kiba—Shikamaru saat ini memiliki karisma dan mempunyai keindahan dibalik wajah tampannya, dipadu dengan pemandangan laut—terlihat Shikamaru saat ini seperti karya seni yang indah ciptaan tuhan.

Setelah menunggu lama untuk sampai di Suna—akhirnya Shikamaru dan Kiba sampai disebuah pelabuhan yang indah milik kota Suna, meskipun hari sudah menjelang sore—tapi keindahan kota Suna masih terlihat begitu jelas. Setelah meninggalkan pelabuhan—mobil Shikamaru melaju dijalanan raya yang cukup lengang, kota Suna memang tidak terlalu padat penduduknya dan sebagian penduduknya lebih suka menggunakan sepeda dari pada menggunakan mobil.

Dengan antusias—Kiba terus menggambil gambar dengan kameranya, sesekali—Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya untuk memberi kesempatan pada kekasihnya menikmati pemandangan kota Suna disore hari dan sekaligus membiarkan Kiba untuk melukis dibuku sketsanya. Seperti yang Shikamaru katakan—kota Suna sangat indah dan hampir disetiap perjalanan, mereka habiskan dengan pergi kepantai atau ketaman bunga yang banyak terlihat dipinggir jalan.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam dan Kiba sudah mendapatkan banyak inspirasi untuk lukisannya yang akan dikirimkannya ke kompetisi dua hari lagi. Dengan santainya—Kiba mulai melukis sesuatu dibuku sketsanya sambil menunggu kapal yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Konoha datang, melihat Kiba begitu serius—Shikamaru tidak mau mengganggunya dan ia hanya memandangi wajah serius Kiba dengan pandangan yang lembut.

Lama mereka menunggu—akhirnya kapal mereka tunggu datang, tanpa membuang waktu—Shikamaru masuk kelambung kapal dan memarkirkan mobilnya disana. Melihat Kiba masih berkutat dengan lukisannya—Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi keluar mobilnya dan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan di café yang memang tersedia dikapal itu. Maklum saja—sejak sampai di Suna mereka belum makan apa-apa dan sebagai pacar yang baik—Shikamaru tidak mau membuat Kiba sakit karena telat makan.

Kembali pada Kiba—karena perjalanan masih panjang untuk sampai ke Konoha, akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk membuat sketsa diatas kanvas putihnya yang sejak tadi ia bawa didalam tas besarnya dan setelah sampai dirumah nanti—ia akan langsung mewarnainya untuk mempersingkat waktunya.

**(Waktu kompetisi—jika dihitung dari kemarin jadi tinggal tiga hari, tapi pas Kiba udah di Suna—waktu kompetisi tinggal dua hari)**

Sambil mulai membuat sketsa—Kiba membayangkan semua pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi sore hingga sekarang, kemudian ia teringat dengan sketsanya yang menggambarkan keindahan dan ketampanan Shikamaru. Dan sebuah ide muncul diotaknya—tangan-tangan indah Kiba mulai mencoret-coret kanvas putihnya dengan sangat lihai.

Tak berapa lama—Shikamaru kembali kedalam mobilnya sambil membawa beberapa bungkus makanan dan minuman ditangannya, saat Shiakmaru membuka pintu mobilnya— betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bagian dalam mobilnya begitu berantakan dengan banyak sekali barang-barang melukis milik Kiba.

"Eh? Gomen aku membuat mobilmu berantakan" sambil tersenyum dan minta maaf—Kiba merapikan barangnya yang berantakan didalam mobil Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa—oh iya! Makanlah ini—kau pasti sudah lapar" perintah Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya pada Kiba, karena sudah merasa sangat lapar—dengan cepat Kiba memakan makanan yang ia bawa dengan begitu lahap dan makanan itu berupa beberapa nasi dan lauk ikan laut yang begitu disukai oleh Kiba. Namun saat Kiba makan dengan lahap—terlihat Shikamaru hanya memakan sepotong roti dan hanya minum the dalam kotak saja.

"Kenapa hanya makan roti?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Semua menu di cafetaria kapal ini adalah ikan laut dan aku alergi makanan laut—tidak mungkin jugakan aku makan hanya nasi saja, jadi—aku hanya beli roti" jelas Shikamaru sambil memakan rotinya, melihat kekasihnya hanya makan roti saja—entah kenapa Kiba merasa begitu bersalah. Seharusnya tadi ia bawa perbekalan makanan sebelum berangkat dan tidak membuat Shikamaru harus memakan roti seperti ini.

"Gomene ne—Shika, gara-gara aku kau jadi harus makan roti seperti ini" kata Kiba dengan menyesal sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa—aku sudah kenyang kok dengan makan roti besar ini, lanjutkan saja makanmu—Kiba" Shikamaru mengusap kepala Kiba dengan lembut dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali memakan makanannya.

Setelah mereka sudah menghabiskan makananya—Kiba kembali melukis diatas kanvasnya lagi dan kini sebuah gambaran sudah terbentuk dengan jelas, sambil tersenyum—Kiba terus membuat sebuah sketsanya dan memperjelanya. Merasa penasaran—Shikamaru sedikit mengintip.

"Kau sedang membuat sketsa tentang apa sih?" Shikamaru sedikit melihat dari balik tangan Kiba, melihat Shikamaru mempehatikan sketsanya—Kiba langsung menutupi sketsanya.

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya!" dengan sangat pelit—Kiba menyembunyikan lukisannya dari Shikamaru dan Kiba juga berpindah ke kursi belakang untuk kembali melukis lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat hasil lukisanku sebelum aku berhasail memenangkan kompetisi karya seni lukis dua hari lagi!" kata Kiba sambil kembali melukis dan membuat Shikamaru agak penasaran dengan lukisan Kiba.

"Terserah kau sajalah" gumam Shikamaru dan mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp4 dimobilnya.

'_Jika aku menang nanti—lukisan ini akan jadi kejutan untukmu, Shikamaru. Dan terima kasih—berkat dirimu, aku mempunyai sebuah inspirasi untuk melukis sesuatu yang indah—seperti dirimu'_

Sambil tersenyum penuh arti—Kiba memperhatikan Shikamaru dari jok belakang dan betapa tampannya Shikamaru saat menutup matanya dengan damai, tanpa disadari Kiba—wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya jika orang yang sedang ia perhatikan saat ini adalah kekasihnya, bahkan Shikamaru adalah idola bagi remaja gadis disekolahnya—betapa beruntungnya Kiba mempunyai kekasih seorang idola seperti Shikamaru.

'_Aku akan berusaha memenangkan kompetisi ini dan lukisan ini—akan aku buat dengan sepenuh hati demi Shikamaru'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kompetisi pun tiba—dan Kiba begitu tegang hari ini karena secara bersamaan dengan hari kompetisi, juri juga akan mengumumkan pemenangnya lansung. Kiba benar-benar berharap ia bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini dan mendapatkan beasiswa bersekolah di Universitas seni paris. Dan yang terpenting adalah—ia bisa mempersembahkan lukisannya untuk Shikamaru nantinya.

Setelah menunggu lama—akhirnya hasil kompetisi diumumkan oleh salah satu juri yang ada diruangan besar tempat kompetisi berlangsung, dengan sangat cemas—Kiba berdoa dalam hatinya agar dialah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Dan perlu diketahui—tempat berlangsungnya kompetisi karya lukis ini berada disalah satu ruangan besar yang tersedia didalam Gedung Seni Konoha milik keluarga Hyuga.

"Dan pemenang karya seni lukis tahun ini adalah—Sakurai Miamoto dan selamat—kamu mendapatkan hadiah berupa beasiswa ke paris" begitu mendengar bukan dirinya yang menjadi pemenang—Kiba menunduk lesu, sepertinya ia gagal mendapatkan beasiswa keluar negri dan parahnya—ia mengecewakan Shikamaru.

Setelah acara kompetisi selesai—Kiba tidak langsung pulang, ia masih begitu lemas dan kecewa untuk pulang kerumah. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan kekalahannya pada keluarganya—terutama ayahnya, dia pasti kecewa sekali melihat Kiba tidak memenangkan kompetisi ini.

"Huh—bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan" sambil masih berjongkok disalah satu pilar penyangga bangunan luar gedung seni Konoha—Kiba menjambaki rambutnya dengan frustasi. Saat Kiba masih dalam keadaan pundung—tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat begitu cantik menghampiri Kiba.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berjongkok disini—apakah kau sakit?" tanya wanita itu lembut sambil ikut berjongkok didepan Kiba dan mengelus kepalanya. Merasakan ada yang menyentuh kepalanya—Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat ada seorang wanita cantik ada didepan matanya.

"Eh?"Kiba memundurkan badannya dan membuatnya terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak elite. Melihat Kiba bertingkah aneh—wanita itu tersenyum padanya, kemudian wanita itu membantu Kiba untuk berdiri. Sesaat setelah wanita itu menolong Kiba—tiba-tiba datang Shikamaru yang menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ibu—ternyata kau disini, aku tadi menjemput mu dibandara—tapi kau malah tidak ada dan pergi kesini duluan!" sambil marah-marah Shikamaru menghampiri ibunya dan ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Kiba yang bersama dengan Ibunya saat ini.

"Kiba—kenapa kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat menghampiri Kiba.

"Hari ini—pengumuman pemenang kompetisi karya seni lukis diumumkan" jelas Kiba pada Shikamaru, dan seketika—Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia lupa dengan hari kompetisi kekasihnya ini dan gara-gara ibunya—Shikamaru harus berdiri selama dua jam lebih menunggu ibunya dibandara tapi ternyata ibunya malah sudah sampai duluan di gedung kesenian Konoha ini.

"Lalu—bagaimana hasilnya, apa kau menang?" tanya Shikamaru begitu antusias, mendangar pertanyaan Shikamaru—Kiba kembali sedih dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Melihat Kiba bersedih—Shikamaru mengelus punggung kekasihnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Mungkin—tuhan tidak mengijinkanmu memenangkan kompetisi ditahun ini, tapi ini bukan berarti kau kalah—bukankah masih ada hari esok. Dan jika kau terus berrusaha—aku yakin nantinya kau bisa mengganti kekalahan tahun ini dengan kemenangan ditahun depan!" ibu Shikamaru ikut menenangkan Kiba dan sedikit menyemangatinya. Melihat dukungan yang diberikan untuknya—semangat Kiba jadi muncul lagi dan ia juga tidak sedih lagi.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling melihat-lihat lukisan disini, ku dengar—banyak lukisan baru yang dipajang digedung ini" ajak ibu Shikamaru sambil menggandeng Kiba dan Shikamaru dikanan-kirinya. Tanpa menunggu lama—mereka bertiga menuju lantai 6 untuk melihat lukisan yang baru dipajang, gedung seni milik Hyuga memang terkenal sebagai tempat dipajangnya karya seni atau lukisan terkenal dari seniman-seniman profesional dunia maupun lokal.

Kiba begitu takjub dnegan semua lukisan yang dipajang disetiap dinding galery ruangan ini, tak pernah ia bayangkan akan melihat sebuah karya seni indah dari tangan-tangan seniman dunia dan seniman lokal. Meskipun Kiba sering mengunjungi gedung seni ini—tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kiba masuk kelantai atas, karena semua lukisan yang ada dilantai atas (lantai 6) –semuanya memiliki nilai jual tinggi dan dibuka untuk tamu VVIP saja.

"Nara Yoshino!" gumam Kiba sambil memperhatikan sebuah lukisan dengan kagum sambil membaca nama sang seniman yang tertera dilukisan itu.

'_Nara—marganya Nara' _

Sambil terus memperhatikan lukisan didepannya—Kiba sedikit mengingat sesuatu saat ia membaca nama sang seniman yang bermarga sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Woaaah—Lukisan ku juga dipajang disini!" kata ibu Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan sedikit mengejutkan Kiba disampingnya.

"Eh! I—ini lukisan anda?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap ibu Shikamaru tidak percaya dan ibu Shikamaru yang ternyata bernama Nara Yoshino hanya mengangguk.

"Aku belum bilang yah—ibuku ini seorang pelukis dan lukisannya sering dipajang digalery ini" jelas Shikamaru pada Kiba. Dengan mata berbinar—Kiba menatap ibu Shikamaru.

"Keren" gumam Kiba pada Yoshino dengan kagum, melihat tingkah Kiba yang begitu lucu—Yoshino hanya terawa bersama Shikamaru disampingnya.

Setelah mereka puas melihat-lihat lukisan dilantai 6—akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi keruang pameran kompetisi seni lukis dilantai 4, disana banyak terpajang berbagai lukisan yang dibuat untuk pemenang kompetisi—baik ditahun lalu maupun tahun ini. Saat Kiba dan Shikamaru—melihat-lihat hasil lukisan dari para pemenang kompetisi, tiba-tiba beberapa orang staf datang sambil membawa sebuah lukisan lain dan menempelkannya didinding galery seni lantai 4. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu sedikit heran—bukankah lukisan pemenang tahun ini sudah dipajang dan kenapa ada lukisan lain yang juga ikut dipajang di dinding galery itu.

Lukisan yang dipajang terlihat sudah diberi frame kaca dan diletakkan disebuah dinding tak jauh dari lukisan sang pemenang kompetisi tadi. Terlihat semua orang begitu takjub dengan lukisan yang baru dipajang itu, dan sepertinya—mereka menemukan ketenangan saat melihat lukisan itu.

Merasa penasaran—Kiba dan Shikamaru menghampiri kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan lukisan yang baru dipajang tadi, karena tubuhnya yang pendek—Kiba sedikit susah melihat lukisan itu diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Karena merasa kasihan—Shikamaru menarik Kiba dan menyuruhnya menunggu kerumunan itu pergi, sebagai kekasih—ia tidak mau melihat Kiba yang bertubuh pendek tergencet diantara kerumunan itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit—akhirnya kerumunan itu sedikit-demi sedikit pergi dan Kiba bisa melihat lukisan yang baru dipajang itu dengan leluasa, saat meraka sudah bisa melihat lukisan itu—KIba begitu terkejut dibuatnya.

Ternyata lukisan yang dipajang barusan adalah hasil karyanya—dan tergambar dilukisan itu adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang tertidur dengan damai dibawah sebuah pohon besar sambil membawa sebuah akuarium kecil ditangannya dan akuarium itu berisi sebuah lautan luas dengan sebuah kapal kecil yag sedang berlayar ditengahnya. Dan jika dilihat dengan jelas—remaja laki-laki itu adalah Shikamaru dnegan rambut sedikit panjang terurai.

"Kiba—inikan.." Shikamaru tidak bisa mengatakan apapun—ia begitu takjub dengan lukisan milik kekasihnya ini. Sambil malu-malu—Kiba menatap Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya—aku mau menunjukkan ini padamu saat aku menang nanti, tapi karena aku tidak memenangkan kmpetisi ini—aku tidak tahu harus mengataka apa padamu. Tapi—aku tidak menyangka jika lukisanku akan dipajang juga disini" jelas Kiba sambil menatap lukisan buatannya dengan bangga.

"Likisan ini begitu indah dan mempunyai perasaan cinta didalamnya—meskipun lukisan ini tidak menang, tapi kami benar-benar terpukau dengan lukisan buatan mu—Kiba dan kami sepakat untuk memajangnya disini" jelas seseorang dari belakang Kiba dan menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih—saya begitu senang akhirnya lukisan buatanku bisa terpajang di galery seni ini" jelas Kiba sambil mebungkuk tanda terima kasih pada orang itu dan setelah Kiba mengucapkan terima kasihnya—segera saja ia memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat. Mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kiba—Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, namun tanpa pikir panjang—ia membalas memeluk Kiba juga.

"Terima kasih—berkat dirimu, aku bisa melukis sebuah karya yang indah dan semua ini—aku lakukan untuk mu, Shika" bisik Kiba sambil masih memeluk Shikamaru begitu erat, mendengar ungkapan Kiba—Shikamaru mencium perpotongan leher Kiba sekilas.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mu—Kiba, dan terima kasih atas lukisannya. Itu sangat indah"

Melihat sepasang kekasih ini berpelukan dengan mesra—Yoshino menjadi terharu, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk melukis untuk kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta. Apalagi yang dilukis Kiba adalah putranya, terlihat begitu jelas—lukisan Kiba begitu penuh cinta dan perasaan. Dan yang paling penting adalah—perasaan Kiba yang penuh cinta sudah tersampaikan pada Shikamaru lewat lukisan indahnya, setelah ini—tidak akan ada lagi keraguan diantara meraka. Karena mereka—begitu saling percaya dan sangat mencintai satu sama lain.

**Spesial Chapter 9 : Story 3. ShikaKiba End.**

**End**

Yeey sankyu udah baca ff sederhana milik author ini..dengan berakhirnya chapter 9 maka FF paradise lovenya juga sudah mencapai ending..jangan lupa review dulu yah dan maaf mungkin agak mengecewakan. Sampai jumpa di cerita lain berikutnya


End file.
